Skater Girl
by emackenzie
Summary: Falling in love is never easy, and even harder when you're in high school.  Inspired by Avril Lavigne.
1. Chapter 1

Ebony Erickson woke up like every other morning. Her alarm clock was buzzing and she could hear Rosa, the house keeper, calling her name. It was Monday, the first day of school, and part of her hoped it was the last first day.

"Rosa I'm up." Ebony mumbled as she crawled out of her messy bed. The red paint made her room feel darker than it really was, she stumbled a little reaching for the light switch. Her red locker style desk was covered with her new school clothes. She could hardly see her floor because she had refused to put anything away and her Vans Off The Wall poster was starting to fall off her wall by the door. Her wall filled with skateboards was the only things in her room that actually looked okay. She starched her head as she looked around at the clothes on the floor, there was no need to make today any different. She glanced at the clothes her mother bought before reaching for a pair of worn and torn jeans, and a white tank top that was hanging on the back of her desk chair. She pulled her braids out of a ponytail and then walked over to the skateboards. She looked at them, and then took her favorite one off of the hinges it was sitting on. The board was red and black, her two favourite colours, and her name was sketched into the bottom, and barely visible. She tossed her things toward her door and tried to jump over her piles of clothes to get to the bathroom.

When she was done in the bathroom she headed down to the kitchen dressed and ready for the day.

"Good morning dear." Hazel, Ebony's mother, greeted her.

"I thought I asked you to take her school shopping?" David, her step father said looking at her, but talking to Hazel.

"You did, and she bought a lot of outfits. But this is what I picked, don't tell me you don't like it?" Ebony mumbled rolling her eyes. "Rosa can I have an apple?"

"Yes. I just put fresh ones out." Rosa said as she flipped a slice of French toast.

"Since I don't have my license back yet, I suppose this is how I'm getting to school." Ebony said taking one of the apples and looking it over. She looked over at her skateboard, sitting by the kitchen door.

"Ebony you need to go put on different pants." David said looking at his PDA and not even glancing up at her. "You will not be giving this family a bad name."

"Oh what, like I'm the only one in this family seen in the public eye? I'm gonna be late." Ebony said as she headed towards the door. "You should just be happy I'm not flashing my goods at everyone." She yelled before running out of the house. She knew that she would be in trouble for that later, but it didn't matter to her at the moment.

Jay Lynnwood stepped out of the shower smiling. He had been up for hours because of early morning football practice, and now he was almost ready. As he looked around his room he nodded, everything was where it was suppose to be. 'Perfect way to start off a perfect year,' he thought to himself as he walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He took out the top shirt and put it on, it was a dark green shirt her had never worn before. His mother had done most of his school shopping and had put everything away for him. Next he went to his closet where everything was in its place, organized by color and type. He chose a white and green stripped button up shirt to wear over his T-shirt. Once he had on his dark blue jeans he picked up his dirty clothes and put them in the basket in the corner of his room. He sat down in his bamboo chair and put on his new school shoes. He couldn't leave his room without making this bed. His blue sheets matched his bed spread and just about everything else throughout his room.

Jay smiled as he headed downstairs. Sure he had been going to football practice for weeks now, but nothing felt as good as the first day of school. He could feel the excitement in his stomach. As he rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs he ran into his little brother Ved.

"Someone's in a hurry this morning." Ved said looking at his older brother. Him and Jay had nothing in common, other than their DNA and looks. Jay was a good boy, and Ved had problems with authority.

"It's the first day of my last year in high school, I don't want to be late." Jay said passing him.

"Wow." Ved said leaving the house with his skateboard under his arm.

Jay made his way into the kitchen. "Morning mom." Jay said kissing her cheek. "Where's dad?"

"He had a meeting early." Lillian Lynwood said smiling at her son. "Have some pancakes."

"I ate after practice this morning. I need to get to school, don't want to be late." Jay told her. "I'll just take an apple." Jay said before leaving the room. He smiled as he made his way to his jeep, that he had washed and waxed the day before. There was nothing that was going to ruin his senior year.

Mackenzie Erickson could feel someone shaking her. She rolled over and put her hands up to block the sun. She opened to her eyes to see her dad standing over her smiling.

"Damn dad." Mackenzie whined. "5 more hours."

"Hurry up. Ebony isn't driving and your sisters already left." Mr. Erickson said walking out of his daughter's room. It was tradition for him to wake up his daughter on the first day of school.

"Yeah, yeah." Mackenzie said rolling over and falling out of bed. She hit the floor with a thud. It didn't seem to hurt to bad because of the pile of blankets she had kicked off in the middle of the night. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess like always and her clothes were wrinkled. She pulled on a pair jeans, the same pair her had kicked off the night before and couldn't help but turn around and make sure her butt was some what visible. Her blue t-shirt was thin and snug. She scratched her head and stepped into her shoes. As she walked out her door her grabbed her skate board and headed for the stairs. She started to yawn as she made it to the bottom of the stairs, her eyes scrunched shut and mouth wide mouth. Here mouth shut quickly and her eyes popped up when she hit the closed front door of her house. She backed away a little confused and rubbing her head where it has made contact with the glass.

"It may help if you open it first." Her brother Blake said coming down the stairs behind her.

"Yeah I figured that one out, but thanks." Mackenzie said before opening the door and walking down her drive way. When she came to the street she put her board down and rode the rest of the way to school.

Ram Haley sat in his kitchen alone. His house was empty. He looked at the cereal in front of him. It didn't look as good as it did on the box. He pushed the bowl away from him. The cleaning lady would take care of it, she was the only adult he could count on to show up. He looked out his window just in time to see Jay and Mega coming up his driveway. He ran through his empty house and out the door to meet his friends.

"Parents still not home?" Mega asked when Ram got into the back of Jay's jeep.

"Nope." Ram said sitting in the middle and putting his arms up. His parents had taken a trip to Europe for the summer or until they felt like coming back.

"You ready for the new year?" Jay asked.

"Hell yeah. I'm going to get some from one of the Erickson sister's this year. But not the white one she bites." Ram said looking down at his figure.

"What is it with you and that group of losers?" Mega said.

Jay just rolled his eyes as he turned the corner to the school. He slammed on his brakes when he saw the girl in the middle of the road. He had almost hit girl on a skate board with blue in her hair. He watched as a boy came running out to her.

"Watch where you're going." Mega yelled at them.

"Have a little respect for women." The boy with long back hair yelled back.

Jay couldn't help put laugh as he drove past them and into the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Ebony and Mackenzie seemed to arrive at school just in time. Everyone seemed to be up in arms about something already. Ebony couldn't help but sigh as she reached the grass. She picked up her board and walked over to them.

"Did I miss all the excitement?" Ebony asked Ved and Lex.

"They took down the half pipe." Ved said with anger in his voice.

"Figures. They spend the money to put it up and train the P.E. teachers in skating and then pay the money to take it down when someone falls and gets hurt." Ebony said rolling her eyes. "The school board should really think about insurance policies before they do stupid things like that."

"Well you've got that and a car load of preppies almost ran over Tia this morning." Lex said looking over at his short friend.

"Lex you know that you have problems with those people every year, without those problems what would be the point in you coming to school?" She asked. When she saw that he was waiting for her to say something else she continued. "Low key remember, there aren't any schools left for me to attend." Ebony said with a sigh. She would give just about anything to punch Amber and her friends but she had already been kicked out of four boarding schools, and the three public schools in the area, there was nowhere left for her to go. This was her last chance unless she wanted to she shipped off to a foreign country. She sighed and walked into the school building with Mackenzie and the rest of her friends behind her. She walked over to her locker and looked at it then looked at her board. There was no way it would fit in there.

Mackenzie smiled when she felt Ved's arms slip around her waist. She looked over at her sister who was trying to decide what to do with her board.

"What the heck am I gonna do with this?" Ebony asked looking at her board and then at her locker, there was no way it was going to fit, there were books, papers, binders and a lot of other things already crammed in there. "I can't drive so this is my transportation for the next few weeks." Ebony said still looking at her locker.

"When are you getting your car back?" Ved asked.

"In two weeks, I think." She had crashed her car into a tree over the summer and her step father wasn't allowing her drive for the time being. "I can't believe that his parents let him move out and let Tai-san move in with him." She said when she saw Lex and Tai-san. "Why can't my parents be like that?" Ebony asked.

"Cause they know it would be party central all the time. What class do you have first?" Mackenzie asked looking at her sister, and then checking her own class list.

"A.P History." Ebony said sticking her tongue out and putting her figure in her mouth, making a gagging sound.

"That sucks. We've got PE." Ved said smiling over at Mackenzie.

"Speaking of that, Ebony I need your shirt?" Mackenzie asked.

"Wait. What?" Ebony asked.

"P.E." Mackenzie said like it was nothing.

Jay stood on the other side of the large hallway watching Ebony and her friends. Ever since she had moved back home, she had acted as though she didn't know him, and it became more apparent that she didn't want to know him when she transferred in half way through the previous year. She had gotten kicked out of her boarding school and was now attending school with her sisters. Java and Siva, her two full sisters, and Mackenzie her fathers daughter from the affair he had that broke up his first marriage. Jay had always been able to see how different the four sisters were, he had after all grown up with them. But he knew that Ebony had changed, she hadn't acted the same as when he knew her. She had become a skater, a punk, but she wasn't like her friends, she didn't follow people around. Instead she seemed to do her own things, and her friends seemed to follow her lead. Jay had no problem admitting the attraction he felt towards Ebony. It was an attraction just about any male felt when they saw her. She was not only beautiful, but something about her personality seemed to radiant out from her, making her more attractive than any of her sisters.

Amber smiled when she saw Jay in the hallway. He looked like he was watching something or someone. She tried to follow his gaze but it lead to Ebony Erickson, her sister and Jay's younger brother. It made Amber's blood boil to know that he was watching someone like her. She wasn't good enough for Jay. Sure she came from a good family, but she wasn't someone that would be accepted into the world that Amber and Jay lived in, the perfect world that was painted for them. She couldn't stand to see him watching her. She tried to fight back the jealousy before she reached him.

"Hi Jay." Amber said carefully, not to show any emotion but excitement.

Jay quickly changed his focus to Amber. She looked like she had just stepped off a photo shot, but that didn't surprise him, it was the way she always looked. Perfect and made up. "Hey." Jay nodded at her.

"Where is everyone?" Amber asked knowing she wasn't what he was thinking about, and it only annoyed her.

"I don't know, around." Jay said glancing back over at Ebony. "So what class do you have?"

"A.P. History." Amber said smiling. "You?"

"Same." Jay said.

"So blondie is going to learn something his morning." Pride said coming up to them with May.

"Yeah." Jay said nodding his head. "I guess it's about time." He laughed

"Well don't think to hard. You still have four classes after that." May said putting Pride's arms around her.

"I wasn't planning on it." Jay said looking back over at Ebony quickly.

Everyone in the group seemed to notice this because they all looked over as well.

"She looks like she got dressed in the dark." May said rolling her eyes.

"I'll never understand your brother, hanging out with people like that." Mega said joining the group.

"What?" Jay asked trying to act like he didn't know what they where talking about. He knew what his friends thought about the so called skaters but there was something about Ebony no one knew.

"You do have to admit she is one of the hottest girls in this school. I would do her, if I could." Pride said looking over at her.

"Jerk." May said slapping him then stomping off.

"Nice." Amber glared before following her.

"That girl gets mad about everything." Pride said leaning on the lockers.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Jay asked.

"Nope, no reason. She'll get over it. Then we'll make up." Pride said with a sly smile. "The make up sex is always better anyways."


	3. Chapter 3

Ebony could feel someone's eyes on her. She got the chills as she thought about it. She closed her locker after getting her blue SKATE PARK sweatshirt out of it. She had left it at school over the summer and forgot to go back for it.

"So what are you going to do with your boards?" Ved asked leaning on the lockers.

"I'll have to take it with me. It's the first day of school." Ebony said putting her board on the hard floor.

"You have a lot of guts. You know if Hull finds you riding that in school you're ass will be his." Mac said looking at her sister.

"Yeah but I'm use to getting kicked out of schools." Ebony said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Okay I got to go change for PE." Ved said looking over at Mac.

"Oh god, don't kiss!" Ebony said coving her eyes. She hated it when those two got like that in front of her. They were her best friends and it was hard for her to see them like that.

Mackenzie gave Ved a kiss and hit Ebony. "Bye." She said as Ved walked away.

Jay was finding it hard to concentrate on his friends conversations. It had been weeks since he had seen Ebony, and he had always enjoyed watching her. He couldn't help but laugh at her reaction when Ved and Mackenzie kissed.

"That was so wrong." Ebony said riding her board slow down the hallway. Once again she felt like someone was watching her. She shook it off as she passed Jay and his friends.

"Ebbz it looks like you get stuck with preps this morning." Mackenzie said looking in the history room while four cheerleads entered the room.

"All I can say is that this year is going to be fun!" Ebony said smiling as she got off her board and picked it up. "See you at lunch." Ebony said walking into the classroom. She smiled when she saw Jack's red hair sticking out. She walked over to where they were and looked shocked at them.

"I told you she wasn't going to like it." Cloe said looking up at her boyfriend.

"She likes it babe." Jack said smiling down at her. He turned to look at Ebony. "You like it don't you?" Jack asked, it was easy for Ebony to read in his eyes that she needed to say yes.

"Sure it's just a big change." Ebony said sitting down. "It's cute though."

"That's life little sister, people change." Java Erickson said sitting down in front of KC.

"Damn is it me or does it stink over here. Maybe you guys should leave we don't want you to get sick." Jack said plugging his nose.

Everyone started to laugh but Java and her friends.

"Why don't you grow up! You are all so pathetic." Trudy snapped as she sat down in front of Cloe's desk.

Jay walked into the classroom and saw her. There was one empty desk in front of her and he took it. He looked back to see what everyone was fighting about.

"Sorry we can't all be teenage mother's, Trudy," Ebony said sitting back in her chair.

"Well at lest I don't have a sister who ruined my parents marriage." Trudy snapped back. She let her eyes fill with joy as she saw how much that hurt Ebony.

"You're right Trudy, you ruin their marriage." Java snapped back. She hated it when people talked about her sister that way. It wasn't Mackenzie's fault it was her dad's, and she wouldn't let her friends hurt Ebony with something like that. Family was personal.

"I thought you were a junior." Jay said looking at Ebony and her friends.

"We are." Jack said giving them a look of disgust.

"This is an A.P. class." Jay said looking back at them. He just needed a reason to look at her.

"We had nothing better to do." Ebony said looking right at Jay. His brown eyes were so familiar to her. But she had to look away before she fell into them.

Jay could feel his heart melt as Ebony locked eyes with him. He wanted to reach over and take her hand and gently kiss it. He wanted you run his hands through her long braids and just look into her eyes for the rest of his life. But he knew that his friends would never approve of her.

Ebony knew he was thinking the same thing she was. But she knew better than to be thinking like that. She pulled her eyes away and looked at the door just in time to see the teacher walk through the door. Mr. Kert hadn't changed since she had him last year. His hair was still fake and you could still smell him a mile away. Ebony slid her board under her desk and put her feet on it, rolling side to side.

"Good morning." Mr. Kert said smiling at the kids in front of him. He could already tell that this was going to be a hard year. But he was up of the challenge of taking on two different Erickson sisters.

"This is going to be fun." Jack whispered as he got off Cloe's desk and sat in his right next to her.

"We'll since the class is so small we're going to jump right into your work this year. Mr. Ryan Hull will you past out the books." Mr. Kert order, while he put his things down on his desk. "We'll be doing a group project to start the year off with. I will assign your groups." Mr. Kert said. It was followed by sighs of disappointments. "Oh boo-hoo!" he cried. "Now let me see. Kyle and Salene, Emily and Pride, Sarah and Tim, Java and Bray, Ellen and Mike, Trudy and Jack, Ryan and Cloe, Amber and Ceecee, Amy and Kelly and last but not lest Jay and Ebony."

Jay smiled when he heard whom he was going to be working with. This would be a chance to get to her Ebony all over again.

Ebony couldn't believe it. She didn't want to have to deal with Jay this early in the year. She didn't want to have to go over the past.

"Everything you will need in your project is here on the paper." Mr. Kert said handing it out. "You will do it on different countries. Whatever one is on the top of your paper is the one you will be doing it on. Think of a creative way to present it to the class, and remember the attention span of an adult is 15 minutes."

"Egypt!" Ebony cried when she was handed the paper. "Mr. Kert I did my final report on Egypt last year. Can't I just do it by myself?"

"Miss Erickson I'm sure you could do it by yourself but you're working with a partner. There is a reason for group projects and I see you have yet to learn what it is." Mr. Kert said not even looking back at her.

Jay felt his heart sink. Could she hate him that much? He had never been so disliked by a girl either, it was a strange feeling

"This will be due in two weeks. I want a rough draft of your papers on my desk by the end of the week." Mr. Kurt said before he let everyone move to start his or her projects.

"Can we go do some research in the library?" Ebony asked.

"Yes, you and your partners may start where ever you think is best." Mr. Kert said smiling.

Ebony sighed as she grabbed her things and her board and headed for the door, with her friends behind her.

Jay followed her not knowing what else to do.

Ebony walked up the stairs with her board in her hand, she laughed at something Jack said.

"Why didn't we just use the downstairs library?" Jay asked making the group stop at the top of the stairs.

Ebony stopped and took in the deep breath, she needed to stay calm. "You can use whatever library you'd like."

"And in case you hadn't noticed, the library downstairs, doesn't have any books in it, it's a study hall." Jack rolled his eyes. "I'll see you at lunch." He said before walking off with his partner and Cloe.

Jay stood stunned for a minute then hurried after her, into the library. He came to the place surrounded with bookshelves with one table in the middle and four of those big chairs you always find in a library, the ones that help you fall asleep while reading. Jay put his bag on the table and looked over at Ebony.

"Why don't you go look up the Middle Kingdom n a book or something?" Ebony said pulling a book out of her bag. Why didn't he understand that she didn't want to deal with him at the present moment?

"Sure, whatever." Jay said walking out of the little box that Ebony was in. Soon after Jay started working on the computer he heard the bell ring. It was to faint for Ebony to hear. She was in the back of the library. Jay got up and headed back towards her.

Ebony sat in one of the chairs looking through a book about Egyptian History. She knew the bell had rang but she didn't want to put the book down. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy but she kept going.

Jay walked into the little box just to see Ebony nodding off. He smiled as he stood there watching her. She looked so peaceful sitting here. "Ebony the bell rang." Jay said after a few minutes. He didn't want to make her late for her next class.

Ebony sat up fast in the chair and placed the book in front of her. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Okay, see you tomorrow." She said sitting back in her chair.

"Shouldn't you be going to class?" Jay asked looking at her.

"I'm in class." Ebony said. "I am a T.A. for the librarian."

"Are you going to have all the same classes as me?" Jay asked.

"Not likely, I have two study halls." Ebony said.

"Okay. I'll go tell the teacher we're here." Jay said walking away. He could help but smile as he thought about Ebony sleeping. She had always had that perfect angel face, but the attitude a rebel.


	4. Chapter 4

Cloe sat in her English class staring off into space. Maybe Ebony was right maybe she was giving in and becoming a so called preppie. But would that be so bad? Sure she wouldn't be able to go skating, which was fine because she would always sit and watch everyone else. She could wear clothes that were kind of cute and wouldn't have to go shopping with Jack anymore. Where would it leave her with Jack? She knew that he would hate it if she became one of them but she had already lost her best friend to them. Cloe sighed as she saw Ved and Mackenzie come into the classroom.

"Hey Cloe." Mackenzie said sitting next to her. "Cool hair cut. It looks just like Trudy, Amber and Salene's."

"Yeah I know." Cloe said pulling the hood of her sweater up, covering her hair the best she could.

"Don't worry about it Cloe you can always say they copied you." Ved said sitting next to Mackenzie.

"Whatever." Cloe said. She looked up to see Patsy & May walk into the classroom. She sat back in her seat and waited for everyone to stop staring at her.

Patsy looked over at Cloe. They both knew that they couldn't hide what they wanted and Patsy went for it and now she was partly happy. She smiled over at Cloe who turn away her from her.

"Patsy you okay?" Megan asked. Megan had long brown hair and always dressed in short skirts and a top to tight, just like Amber, May and Java.

"I'm fine. Where do you want to sit?" Patsy asked looking over at her.

"We can sit over there." Adam said pointing to the seats next to Cloe.

Patsy didn't say anything she just walked over there and watched as all the free seats filled up with her new friends. The only one that was left was next to Cloe. Patsy smiled as she sat next to her quickly.

"Patsy maybe we should switch." Ruby said when she saw she was sitting next to Cloe.

"No, this is good." Patsy said putting her books on top of her desk.

"Cloe maybe we should move?" Mackenzie said glaring at Patsy.

"Yeah…I don't want to catch something." Cloe said getting up with her books and moving back a few seats. She wanted to sit by Patsy and her friends. Cloe sat down next to KC this time.

"It's hard without her." KC said looking down at his pen.

"KC we all knew that she wanted it and in some way I think we all want it too. We're all hated in this school because we like punk music and not pop, we skate not bike, we snowboard not ski, we'd rather hang out by a dumpster than in the country club. KC we all want out but we're too scared to become like them." Cloe said pointing over to them. Cloe knew it was hard on KC when Patsy started to hang out with the preppies. They never even broke up because they were to mad to talk to each other. KC didn't want to hang out with Patsy's new friends and Patsy wouldn't go to the skate park anymore.

"You know last year this time we were in a broom closet making out." KC said with a sigh.

"KC, my man, don't worry about it. She just wanted to try something new. She'll come back." Ved said with his hand on Mackenzie's lower back where the shirt wasn't covering her.

"I hope your right." KC said. "I really hope you're right."

Bray walked into the library, he knew where to find Ebony, he knew here favourite spot, he knew almost everything about her. He even knew where her favourite table was. He walked through the shelves of books until he heard her talking. It sounded like she was arguing. He turned to where it was coming from only to see Jay Lynnwood there. They where fighting about something. "Hey Ebony." Bray said leaning on one of the shelves.

"Thank god." Ebony said with a sigh. She was relieved to see Bray, to see anyone that could make this all stop.

"Do you mind we are in the middle of something?" Jay was annoyed.

"Nope, could really care less." Bray said smiling at Jay. "Anyways I wanted to know if you wanted me to get you anything for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm good with anything." Ebony said with a smile. "When are you going to be back?"

"A little before 2nd is over." Bray said smiling at her. She looked so full of energy when she was in the mists of an argument, it made it hard for him to leave her side.

"Okay I'll just meet you outside then." Ebony said.

"Yeah." Bray laughed looking over at Jay, knowing he had no hope.

Ebony turned back around to look at Jay when Bray was gone, she was surprised to see a somewhat jealous look on his face. It made her uncomfortable to be standing in that enclosed space with him.

"What?" Ebony asked putting her hands on her hips. She had no clue what they where fighting about or even how it had started but for some reason she knew that neither of them could stop.

"Nothing. I'm going to go back and see if I can find anything else." Jay said turning and leave.

"Jay, wait." Ebony said sitting down sighed, knowing this was a sigh of defeat. "I'm sorry about whatever it is that we were fighting about, could we just try and work together so we can get this damn project done, without killing each other."

"I'm sure you are real sorry." Jay said.

"Seriously, that's how it's going to be?" Ebony shouted softly. "You always act like I'm not good enough to be around you anymore."

Jay didn't say anything he just looked at her. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Yeah that's what I thought. I don't even know why I try to be nice to you." Ebony said rolling her eyes.

"You haven't tried to be nice to me in years. You didn't want to work with me on the project and everyone in class knows that." Jay said looking down at her.

Ebony knew Jay was right but she didn't know what to say. She could stay here and fight with him about all of it but that seemed pointless. "Fine, whatever. Just leave me alone." Ebony said before turning around and walking back to the computer lab in the library. She knew that she should have said something to him but she also know that they could never work together.

Jay had to follow Ebony, he knew that his words had really affected her even if she wasn't showing it. He sat down in the chair next to hers and looked over at her. "Look I want to get this over just as much as you do."

"Fine then you do half and I'll do half." Ebony said.

"You could get away with that but I haven't learned anything about Egypt since I was in the 7th grade and I'm sure things have changed since then." Jay said. "There is no way that Kert would believe the paper I wrote if I didn't help with all of it."

"Fine, whatever." Ebony responded.

"Let's just try and get it done this week, then we won't have to worry about it." Jay said thinking about it in his head.

"Look, can we figure it out tomorrow after we know how many more project we are going to get this year?" Ebony said getting back up and heading back to where they were before.

"Damn that girl." Jay said getting up and following her. She was so hard to get along with and always wanted her own way. She was going to take a lot more work than he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Tai-san sighed as she shoved her books in her locker. It was the first day and she already had homework. This was turning out to be a really crappy day. She turned around to see Lex coming towards her.

"What's wrong babe?" Lex asked putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing." Tai-san said smiling sweetly. She kissed Lex on the lips and then headed out the door with him.

"Tonight, don't forget that we are eating at my parents." Lex said sitting down with their friends.

"Lex I will see you when we get home, so I don't know why you have to remind me now." Tai-san said.

"Because I'll forget and you won't." Lex said smiling over at her. "So where's Bray, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Ebony said coming up behind them. She had four bags from Taco Bell in her hands and sat three of them on the table and took the one that had her name on it.

"You guys owe me $5 bucks each. $10 for you Lex." Bray said coming up with more bags in his hands.

"Yeah, yeah." Lex said opening the bag with is name on it and taking out the four tacos and two taco pizzas along with fries and a big bottle of pop.

"Lex where do you put all that?" Mackenzie asked looking at all the food in front of him.

"It all goes to his ass! Trust me I know." Tai-san said with a laugh.

"You're one to talk." Lex said with is mouth full.

"Okay you can stop there or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." Tai-san said warning him.

"I still can't believe your parents let you guys live together." Ebony said. "What I would give for my own place."

"Yeah, Ebony you have your own place. Your parents are hardly ever home, and they let you get away with just about anything. Not to mention the pool house." Lex said with a playfully smile.

"The pool house is for Java and Siva if they ever feel like coming over. It's off limits." Ebony said rolling her eyes.

"Well still, you've got the whole house half the time." Bray laughed at her. "When are you going to throw another party?" he joked. They all knew about Ebony's parties.

"Yeah, umm, half past never." Ebony laughed throwing a napkin at him.

"Come on, the last one didn't cause too many problems." Mackenzie laughed as well.

"You're right, I didn't get arrested last time." Ebony looked at her sister.

"No, you got arrested after the party." Ved chimed in.

"You did too." Cloe reminded him.

"Right." Ved sighed, everyone was still laughing as they all thought back to their fun summer days and nights.

Ebony pulled the hair tie off, letting her braids fall down her back, she sighed looking into her locker. She shoved her books on the top shelf and took the picture off the inside wall. There she sat with him by the pool. She knew it was dumb to hold onto something from the 2nd grade but she couldn't bring herself to throw it away, the little blond boy and the little girl with braids. Ebony remembered that was the last time she was home for a whole school year. After that her parents started sending her to different schools, which led to a boarding school and then the custody battle began. Her sisters were old enough in the courts eyes to decide where they wanted to live, but Ebony lived with her mother, which over the years worked, because she was only home for a few weeks every year.

Ebony was disappointed with her next class, Calculus. Math was her best subject, she loved numbers and it came like a second nature to her, working with them. But she also knew that it was another senior class, another class full of people she would rather not deal with. She took a seat in the back of the room, trying to avoid everyone else. She looked around and saw Jay sitting in the middle next to Amber. Ebony couldn't help but laugh.

"Well this is a big class." Mr. Worship said looking at all the faces. "I don't know if we'll have enough books to start the year off with." He said looking at the books in the shelves. "The last row you'll all have to wait for books. I will pair you up with someone that will have a book." Mr. Worship said. He named people and then came to Ebony. "Miss Erickson you can share with…umm…Miss Lee."

Ebony could feel her eyes almost pop out of her head when she heard Amber's name and hers used in the same sentence. But she knew better than to fight with him about it.

"Amber why don't you move back and sit with Ebony?" Mr. Worship said turning and handing out the books. "No that won't work. Ebony sit next to Amber and Jay can move back one."

Ebony felt her heart do a little flip-flop when she heard Jay's name. She knew that she couldn't allow this to go on inside her but she couldn't help but think about him sitting behind her. She picked up her stuff and went and sat where Jay use to sit.

"Mr. Worship I don't think this will work." Amber protested when he headed her book.

"Then make it work Miss Lee." Mr. Worship said handing her a book.

Ebony zoned out of the rest of class. She didn't want to listen to Amber flirt with Jay and she for sure as hell didn't want to think about it. She was so happy when the bell rang. She only had one class left and the day would be over. Her last class what 12th grade AP English. Maybe this day wasn't going to get any better, but at lest this time she would be with Bray, Lex and Tai-san. Ebony walked into the English room and saw Miss Emma in there. She sat down by Bray before the bell rang.

"Well guys, I have some good news." Miss. Emma said. "Mrs. Tharp went into labor three hours ago. So you're stuck with me for awhile."

"That's great. Miss Emma is the coolest teacher." Bray whispered.

Ebony rolled her eyes. The only reason Bray thought she was cool was because he had slept with her last year and got an A.

"Well since I can't seem to find Mrs. Tharp's lesson plan book we will just have to make due for while." Miss Emma said. "I know it's the first day of school and all but we are going to do an essay. It's going to be 1,000 words and the topic is What or Who means the most to you. I know it sucks but I think it's an easy way to get you guys back into the mode of writing. I want a rough draft by this Friday and I want the final next Tuesday."

"Do you want it typed?" Tai-san asked.

"However you want to do it works with me." Miss Emma said with a smile. She looked over at Bray and licked her bright red lips. "If there are anymore questions about the paper talk to me after class. Now on to vocab. You'll have a test every Tuesday, not this week. You can pick up your books on the way out of class. I think that's it. You have the rest of class to talk or work, enjoy you're last few minutes here for most of you this is your last year here."

"God this is going to be an easy class." Bray said getting up and going over to the teachers desk. "Miss Emma may I go to the bathroom?"

Miss. Emma knew what he meant and shook her head. "Umm…Miss. Erickson watch the class while I go make copies."

"Whatever." Ebony said rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe that they where going to do it during school.

Bray walked out of the classroom and down the hall to the room that said teachers only. He pushed the door open and pulled Emma in with him.

"You've grown over the summer." Miss. Emma said looking at his body.

"In more places than you know." Bray said with a sly smile.

"Well I'll just have to see about that." She said turning and locking the door.

To Bray this was meaningless, just another way to test the limits, to see how far he could push things, to see what he could get in return. Every since his parents death there had been no real boundaries for him, no real rules, and it made him feel untouchable. Was that why he was such good friends with Ebony? Or was it because they both shared a secret, one no one knew?


	6. Chapter 6

Ebony stood up when she heard the bell ring. She stood in front of her locker trying to think if she had any homework. But she couldn't remember, so she just shoved her books into the locker and walked quickly towards the big green exit sign. She reached it just in time to see Java and Siva talking about something. "Hey Siva you ready to go?" Ebony asked coming up to her.

"Umm…Ebony I can't go today. Java needs me to help her out with something." Siva said looking surprised to see Ebony.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Ebony said smiling with disappointment. "Bye Java."

"Yeah, bye." Java said in her normal tone.

Ebony looked at them both oddly. She knew that they would never help each other with anything so something was up. She just nodded her head and walked away from the school. She reached the road just in time to see Mac and Ved. But she didn't stop to wait for them because they where making out and that could take hours. Ebony reached the skate park just in time to see the other guy that held her heart. She walked over to him and smiled. "Hey Tommy."

Tommy Johnson stood just about a foot taller than Ebony and had blue eyes that could make you melt. He looked down at Ebony and smiled back. "What are you doing here beautiful? I didn't think I would see you until tonight."

"Well you know me I can't stay away." Ebony said when Tommy put his hand on her face. She felt shiver run down her spine when he touched her.

"What's the real reason?" Tommy asked. She loved the way he could read her eyes.

"The school took our half pipe down over the summer." Ebony said taking her rubber band out of her pocket and putting her hair up.

"Well then I guess I get you all to myself until tonight." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Well that would work, if that's what I came here for. But sadly, the half pipe will always come first in my heart." Ebony said smiling. Tommy wasn't her boyfriend, but it was times likes that made her wonder why she couldn't just commit to him.

"You are one odd girl." He wondered pulling back to look down at her more.

"But isn't that why you love me?" Ebony asked smiling big.

"Yeah, I guess." Was his only response.

* * *

><p>Mackenzie looked at the clock next to her bed. She had two more hours before dinner. She knew that she was suppose to be at the skate park with Ebony and everyone else but she couldn't find it in her to go and face her past head on right now. She looked up when she heard the doorknob twist. She smiled when she saw her dad walk in.<p>

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be out with Ebony and Ved." Her father said.

"They went to the skate park." Mackenzie said quietly. She knew that it would upset her father.

"Oh." Her dad said looking over at her. "Mackenzie you should go. He's been gone two years, he would want you to be happy."

"That was his favorite place to go and you think that I can go there and enjoy myself knowing that he will never see it again!" Mackenzie yelled getting up off her bed. "I'm going to Ved's for dinner. I'll be home before 12."

* * *

><p>Jay looked out over the football field. It looked so different than when he was on it. It seemed so boarding and dull but as soon as he put on the jersey and stepped out there everything changed. He wasn't just playing for himself but for everyone watching. It use to be for fun but then he found out how much everyone wanted them to win, wanted them to be the best.<p>

"Hey man, are we going to go or just sit here?" Ram asked from the back seat of Jay's jeep.

Jay snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Ram. "Yeah, sorry."

"So dude what's up with you and Amber?" Mega asked with a smile. He knew that something was going but he didn't know how to get Jay to tell them what it was. "You gonna to tell us?"

"Look guys nothing is happening with me and Amber." Jay said rolling her eyes. He didn't want to tell them that he wanted something to happen with him and Ebony because they wouldn't understand. He just listened to Ram and Mega talk about Amber and him the rest of the time. He knew that if he tried to stop it that they would think something was going on. He's friends liked to talk about his love life, just like girls.

* * *

><p>Ebony pulled out of her kiss with Tommy. "I really should go." She said looking up at him.<p>

"Yeah I should get going." He said putting his hand on the back of her neck. "I'll see you later." He said before kissing her again.

She pulled away quickly. "I have to go." Ebony said getting out of the car. She was too tired to stay there with Tommy. She would have loved to stay with him, but she knew that tomorrow was going to require more energy than she was prepared to have.

As soon as she heard the front door of her house click behind her, she heard her step father's loud voice. He was angry, like always.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" he yelled. "ARE YOU TRYING TO WORRY ME AND YOUR MOTHER TO DEATH?"

"Oh pish!" Ebony said rolling her eyes at him. This wasn't anything new to her. Whenever her parents were home long enough to notice that she wasn't, this was always the reaction she got.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I'M YOUR FATHER!" He yelled.

Ebony stopped dead in her tracks. She whipped around and looked at him. "You are not my father!" Her voice was sharp, and her own words were filled with just as much anger. She turned and ran towards the stairs without another word.

"Go talk to your daughter." She heard him order to her mother.

Ebony heard her mother come up the stairs. She watched her walk into her room. "What?" she asked sharply.

"Change your attitude missy." Hazel said sitting down next to her. "You know he cares about you, Ebony."

"No he doesn't." Ebony said laying back on her bed. "There is nothing from the last nine years of your marriage that has proven that statement."

"Ebony, we have both been doing what we've thought would be best." Hazel placed her hand on her daughters back and drummed her fingers softly along her spine.

"I don't want to hear this from you. I don't want to hear it from anyone." Ebony said. "I've been raising myself since I was nine years old, so don't blame me if I'm finding it hard to follow rules."

"Honestly Ebony, sooner or later you're going to have to stop using that excuse. You've been home for over a year now. And we aren't trying to make you follow any rules you don't agree too, you know that."

"Ugh, I don't want to talk right now!" Ebony groaned.

"Good night dear." Hazel hated to push her daughter, she didn't like the reactions she got when she did, and didn't see the point in upsetting her.

Ebony was so angry that they thought she should follow rules like everyone else. She knew that it was a simple teenage, parent thing. But she had been on her own for so long, she didn't know why it should be any different now. Yes, it was had almost three years since she left boarding school, but even two years at home wasn't going to change seven years boarding school.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day when Ebony made it to the school she was given an unexpected assignment for one of her study halls. The librarian needed help bar coding the new books, and had asked Ebony. Which meant she wasn't going to get to have the nap she was so desperately looking forward to.

"Morning sis." Mackenzie said greeting Ebony outside of her classroom.

"Hey Mac." Ebony said smiling.

"Oh before I forget, Ved's parents are having some big thing at their house next month." Mackenzie said. "He wants us there so he has an easy get away."

"What day is it?" Ebony asked not looking up from the magazine in her hands.

"November 14th." Mackenzie mumbled, hoping she wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, nice try, that date is circled on every country club member's calendar." Ebony said smiling.

"I figured I'd have to start early if I stood any chance in getting you to go." Mackenzie smiled brightly.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I should have thought about the whole skate park thing." Ebony looked up at her quickly as the thought dawned on her.

"Don't worry about it." Mackenzie said. "I'm going to get to class. I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah, okay." Ebony said, going into class. She looked around the room and walked over to her friends. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Mr. Kert got mugged last night." Cloe said looking up from the book she was reading.

"What?" Ebony wasn't sure she heard her right.

"Yeah, I guess he's fine, but they couldn't find a sub or something." Bray said with disappointment in his voice.

"Look's like we're heading to the gym for the remainder of the week." Jack said rubbing Cloe's shoulders, as he saw the P.E. teacher walk into the classroom. He knew something was up because she seemed do distanced for a last few days.

"Well it shouldn't be that bad." Cloe said with a smile. "At least we'll get more time to work on our projects. It's been fun so far, it's good for us to work with other people."

"She does have a point." Java said coming into the room. "Maybe little Cloe is finding a new part of herself."

"Java, seriously, why are you even talking?" Ebony said picking up her bag. She walked out of the door just as Jay walked into the room. Ebony had totally forgotten that they where going to get their project done this week but she didn't have any time now.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came and Ebony sat down in her history class. He head was pounding. She knew better than to drink on a Sunday night but she couldn't help it, sprite just didn't taste the same without the tequila.<p>

"How's my little drunk bunny?" Bray said bending down in the ale.

"Shhh." Ebony said, lifting her head up just in time to see Jay come into the classroom. Mr. Kert followed him in. Jay looked as he always did. His hair was perfect and so was everything else about him. It made her feel even sicker to her stomach.

Jay smiled when he saw Ebony in the classroom. They had a lot of work to do and only four days to do it in. He sat down in front of her and turned around to talk to him but heard Mr. Kert's shaky voice.

"Okay guys I know you haven't had much time to work on your projects but you aren't going to be able to work on them during class. We have a lot of work to do and not much time to do it in." Mr. Kert said looking at the kids in front of him.

No one said anything.

"Okay well open your books and by talking about chapter one, we will have a test Thursday, so be sure to take notes." He said before sitting in his desk.

* * *

><p>Cloe slammed her book shut when the class was over. She looked over at Ebony who had jumped when she closed her book. Cloe smiled as she walked out of the room with Jack's arm around her. If felt so good to know that this was what she wanted. She didn't know what she would do without Jack. He was the greatest guy on earth. He had been there for her after she broke up with Ved and he was always there to tell her how beautiful she looked.<p>

"So what are we doing after school?" Jack asked snuggling into her short hair. It smelled so good that he couldn't help it.

"Homework and I have a doctor appointment at 4." Cloe said smiling. "Ryan and I want to get the project done today."

"Oh." Jack said not hiding his disappointment. He wanted to spend time with Cloe but he also wanted her to get her schoolwork done. It always made him happy because of the glow in her eyes when she finished.

The bell rang throughout the long hallways. Kids ran to their lockers and then to class.

Jack placed his arm around Cloe and walked towards their next class.

* * *

><p>Ebony sat in the comfortable chair in the back of the library. Her head was still pounding, making it hard for her to think about anything. She looked at the pile of books in front of her. Had she really already been back in school that long? Her homework pile seemed to be growing larger and larger the longer she sat there.<p>

"You look like you're having fun." Jay said putting a bottle of aspirin down in front of her, interrupting her thoughts.

Ebony picked up the bottle and looked up at him unsure of what to do with it.

"For the hang over." Jay said sitting down. He looked back at all the work. "I thought you said you had two study halls."

"My Japanese class takes up an entire study hall on its own." Ebony said slumping over. "I swear, I hate Monday's."

"And the history project?" Jay asked.

"Ugh." She didn't even want to think about the amount of work that added onto of everything. How could she be so swamped two weeks into the new school year. "After school?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah, sure. After football practice would be good with me." Jay said standing up.

Ebony flipped open the little black book and looked down at all the dates, with times and names scribbled everywhere. "I'm busy until 7 everyday this week." Ebony said looking down. She had to do community service to do before she could drive again.

Jay watched her carefully, trying to see if she would say more about what she would be doing, but he could tell she wasn't giving up more information than necessary. "Let's met at my place at 7:15 then." Jay said.

"That would work it I had my license back." Ebony reminded him. Jay had been the first one to the police station the night her and Ved were arrested.

"Fine, your place." Jay said turning and leaving.

Ebony couldn't help but wonder about how clean her room was. But she knew that Rosa kept things pretty tidy during the week for her. Rosa was after all the only real adult in her life most of the time.

The rest of Ebony's day was fine until math came along. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Amber, or even to listen to her voice. But sitting next to her made it almost impossible, because one thing that Amber was good at, was talking.

As the class was coming to an end, Ebony found the perfect way to get Amber to shut up, even if it was too late.

"I get the book tonight." Amber said looking over at her, taking it off her desk.

"I won't have time for it. I'll be too busy with Jay." Ebony didn't smile as she looked at here. She just glanced over at Jay, "7:15, try not to be late." She said before getting up and leaving the room.

Jay looked shocked, as Ebony walked out of the room. He didn't know how to respond to a comment like that, and he wasn't sure how his friends would respond to it either.

Ebony took her set in English next to Bray, 90 more minutes and her day would finally come to an end. Manic Monday was almost over. "So, who'd you do this time?" Ebony asked.

"I didn't do anything." Bray said with a cocky smile. "I just heard about what you said to Amber." Bray said putting an arm around her. "These are the reason's I love you."

"It happened like fifteen minutes ago, how have you already heard?" Ebony asked looking over at Bray. She laughed when he dangled his cell phone in front of her. "Of course."

"I will say though, if you're planning on starting something with this Jay guy, be careful." Bray took a more serious tone.

"He is coming over tonight to work on the History project, not to start something." Ebony rolled her eyes at him, shrugging his shoulder off.

"I'm just giving my fair warning." Bray smiled at her.

"Bray that's sweet that you care but I think I can take care of myself. Don't worry." Ebony said. She took her blue pen out of her bag and began to write down what was on the board. Before she knew what was happening the bell was ringing. She gathered up her stuff and headed out of the classroom. She stopped by her locker to get her books. After that she headed out of the school building with her board in her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Ebony stood in the serving line at the kitchen. She looked around at all the people that had come to eat. They were about to run out of food and there was still a long line of people that wanted to get food. She felt kinda bad for all of these people. Most of them lived on the streets.

Five minutes later Ebony was cleaning dishes. They had already run out of food and it was only 6:30. She had a half an hour until she had to leave. She walked around the area where people were eating. She looked around hoping to find something. She sat down at a table. The girl next to her looked around her age.

"Did you not get any food?" the girl asked Ebony.

"I didn't come for food." Ebony said. She looked at the girl. Her hair was rated and it looked like she hadn't washed or combed it in weeks. She was wearing layers of dirty old clothes there fit her to big. But she looked happy with a roll in one hand and a cup in another.

Ebony stood back up and walked into a back room. She grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. Already outside of the door was a line of people waiting for the morning meal. Ebony walked down the street thinking about that poor girl. There are so many other people in the world that where just like her.

Jay sat in his driveway thinking about Ebony. He was going to be late if he didn't leave soon but he was starting to get scared about going to her house. He had thought about it all day but now the time was finally coming. He started his car and pulled out of the driveway. It didn't take long for him to get to Ebony's house. He started to drive up their long driveway when he saw her braids swinging in the air. She was sitting outside on what looked like a tree swing. Jay parked next to where Ebony's things where on the grass. He got out of his jeep and walked towards Ebony.

"Hello." Ebony said when Jay only stood a few feet from her.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked looking at her. She looked like the little girl he remembered her as.

"Nothing." Ebony said jumping out of the swing. She walked over to her things and picked them up. Her house seemed so big after spending three hours in the soup kitchen.

"This house, its twice as big as your dads." Jay said as they walked towards the double front doors.

"Yeah, I try not think about that." Ebony said opening the door. As soon as she entered the house she could hear the yelling of her mom and step dad.

Jay looked over at Ebony. He had never heard adults fight like they were. Even though he couldn't see them he could still hear everything they were saying.

"We can go up to my room. You can't hear them up there," Ebony said walking towards the stairs. Once they were up stairs the yelling was just like whispers.

Jay walked down the long hallway. He could tell right away which room was Ebony's. There was a large red heart in the middle of the door that had dried paint that had ran down the door. Jay smiled as she led him into her room. Her room was almost twice the size of his own. But to his surprise her room was rather picked up, nothing like what he thought it would be. There was just a pile of books by a large recliner and some pillows thrown on the floor by her bed.

"Sorry about the mess," Ebony said dumping her things on her bed and bending down to pick up the pillows she's thrown off in the middle of the night. She turned towards her desk, and brushed her finger over the censor pad on her computer and watched at the screen lit up.

"Okay well I found out about the kings of Egypt." Jay said getting into his bag and getting the papers.

"They aren't called kings." Ebony said getting up from the chair in front of her computer. "They're called pharos."

"Okay." Jay said slowly, looking over at her.

"I'm going to go get something I eat. I'll be back in a minute." Ebony said before walking out of her room.

Jay sat down at the computer and looked around at all the things on the large desk. He looked at the four CD shelves she had leaned against the wall, fully packed. He was stunned to see all the things that he found. There was Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Unk, Brad Paisley, Madonna, Rancid, Nas, Vanessa Carlton, Claude Debussy, Bob Dylan and Good Charlotte and so many more bands he'd never heard of. He clicked on her iTunes and watched at her playlist came to life before him. He was bewildered to see Debussy and Yo-Yo Ma as her top artists.

"See anything you like?" Ebony asked coming back into her room and seeing him looking at her iTunes.

"I never thought that you would listen to some of this stuff. I mean a lot of it isn't punk." Jay said looking up at her.

"Jay music isn't what makes me a skater. I'm a skater because that's what I like to do." Ebony said sitting on her bed. "I like different types of music, that's all there is to it. Just because I listen to one type of music doesn't mean that I'm going to be like the person that sings it."

Jay just looked at Ebony. What she had said to him seemed a little to deep for who she was and she didn't seem like that kinda person.

"Sorry. I let my mouth run sometimes." Ebony's face turned a little pink at her embarrassment.

"I remember." Jay said smiling. He looked over at the computer. The background was of her, Ved, Mackenzie, Tai-san and Lex. There was another boy in the picture. He was standing behind Ebony with his arms around her. "Is that your boyfriend?" Jay asked hoping that she would say no.

"Tommy?" Ebony asked looking at the picture. "No he's just a friend from school."

"Oh." Jay responded. He was happy to hear this news. But still wasn't sure if he could believe it. "We should get to work. There is a lot to do." Jay said turning to look at the computer. He went into PowerPoint and began to input the info he had come up with.

* * *

><p>3 hours later Ebony was lying on her bed looking up at her ceiling. Jay was still sitting in the computer chair. She picked up a small purple football that was on her desk and tossed it up into the air. When it came back down she caught in with both hands. She tossed it up again but this time it came down on Jay's head. Ebony couldn't help but laugh. She rolled over to her side to look at Jay.<p>

Jay picked up the little football and tossed it over at Ebony but Ebony caught it. He had to get her back for hitting him with it. He got out of the chair and got on the bed. He started to tickle Ebony's sides.

Ebony tossed and turned trying to get away from Jay. She was laughing so hard that tears where forming in her eyes. She moved her leg and felt Jay's body weight come down on her.

Jay moved his hands up towards Ebony's face. He could feel her braids under his hands. His face was only inches from hers. Her breath hot against his cheek as he brought his face closer to hers.

Ebony could feel her heart speed up when she felt Jay's lip brush against her cheek. She could tell that they where searching for her lips and she prayed that they found them soon. She didn't know how much more she would be able to take. She brought she hands up to his face and moved his head over to where her lips were. She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue touch her lips.

Jay was happy when Ebony let him make the kiss deeper. He brought his hands down to where her waist was, to the side of him. Jay put his hands on her side. He slid his thumbs into her jeans. Her skin was so soft.

Ebony pulled away from Jay for air. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. She looked up at Jay's brown eyes. She smiled up at him.

Jay at first didn't understand what was going on. Did Ebony not want to kiss him? But then when she smiled at him everything made sense. He looked deep into her soft brown eyes and opened his mouth to speak. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long." Slipped out of his mouth and into her ear.

Ebony just looked up at him. She didn't know Jay had any feelings towards her that where this deep. She smiled and watched him move closer to her.

Jay brought is head back down to kiss her softly on the lips.

Ebony moved her hands to the back of Jay's neck. She left her hands play with his blond hair. Ebony smiled when Jay pulled back up and looked down at her. Ebony moved her hands over to Jay's chest and pushed him up. This allowed her to sit up.

Jay was still lying on the bed when Ebony sat up. He wasn't ready to go back to work. He was ready for them to find out what else they had.

Ebony sat on her bed looking down at Jay. Could she really fall for him? She didn't care right now. All she wanted to do was feel his arms around her and his lips on hers. She lend over him and let her lips touch with his. She pulled back up quickly and looked at the clock on her wall. It was already passed 10. "We should get back to work." Ebony said looking back down at Jay.

"Not yet." Jay said pulling her back down. Jay could tell that Ebony didn't want to go back to work, it showed in her eyes just like everything else with her did. You could always tell what was going on by looking into her eyes. They told her story although some of it was blocked out with dark clouds.

Ebony laid her head on Jay's chest. She was happy to feel his arms go around her. It is what she wanted. She could hear the soft sound of his heart betting in her ear.

Jay laid there thinking about how perfect the kiss he had just shared with Ebony was. Soon enough he found himself dreaming about all the times they would have together.

Ebony moved her head to look up at Jay. He was a sleep. She looked back at her feet, with her head still resting on Jay's chest. She closed her eyes with a smile a fell asleep with the whispers of her parents still fighting and the slow breathing of Jay.


	9. Chapter 9

Ebony woke with Rosa calling her name. She opened her eyes and remembered that Jay was still there. She looked over to her side and found him still sleeping. She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. She smiled when his eyes opened. He looked so cute. "We have school," Ebony said in a sweet whisper. She didn't want to face the real world yet.

Jay smiled when he saw Ebony. He was glad to know that what happened last night wasn't all a dream. He brought his hand up to cheek and let his thumb run across her lips. She pulled away from him and got into her dresser.

Ebony grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. She walked into her bathroom to change. When she was down she walked back into her room. Jay was sitting on the bed rubbing his eyes. "Maybe you should just stay home." Ebony said walking over and slipping into her shoes. She grabbed her bag and put her books in it. Then put it on her back. "Or maybe you should go home and change." Ebony said laughing.

"Maybe we should just stay here." Jay said knowing that at school they couldn't be like this.

"Nope, sorry. I have to go to school." Ebony said going over to the door. "Now get your lazy butt up." Ebony said opening the door.

Jay smiled as he followed Ebony out of the house. They walked right out of the house and over to Jay's jeep. Jay stood outside of the car looking at Ebony. He put his hands on her waist. "I would give you a ride but I have to pick up Ram and Mega." Jay said softly.

"It's fine. I have to meet Mac and Ved at the corner anyways. But we do need to talk about what happened." Ebony said smiling. She let her arms find their way up his arms and to his neck.

"We will." Jay said smiling down at her. "I'll see you at school." Jay said pulling her closer to him. He smiled at her before kissing her lips softly.

"Yeah, school." Ebony said when she pulled away. She backed up from Jay and watched him climb into his jeep and drive away. When he was gone Ebony started to walk down her long driveway. When she reached the sidewalk she put her board down and rode the rest of the way to school.

* * *

><p>Mackenzie met up with Ebony at the same spot as always but something was different today. Ebony had a smile on her face that wasn't her normal one. It was the one she had after a great date with Tommy. "So where did you and Tommy go last night?" Mackenzie asked.<p>

"No where." Ebony said letting her smile grow. Ebony stopped at the schools grass and picked up her board. "Why?"

"Because of that smile you're wearing." Mackenzie said rolling her eyes. "It's not your normal one. So what happened?" Mackenzie asked.

"Nothing happened." She protested.

"Did you get laid?" Mackenzie asked.

"What?" Ebony asked with big eyes. "Why would that be the first thing that comes to your mind?"

"Because of your smile." Mackenzie said with a laugh. She turned around when she heard her name being called. It was Ved.

"Hey babe." Ved said kissing Mackenzie then looking over at Ebony. "So what'd you and my brother do last night? He never came home."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ebony said turning to hide her blushing. She started to walk toward the school building.

"Ebony, you were with Jay?" Mackenzie shouted running to catch up with her. "Okay now you have to tell me what happened!"

"Nothing happened. I guess we just fell asleep working on our history project." Ebony said. That wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth. She didn't want to tell them the whole truth until she knew what it was. Plus she didn't like gossiping, it just didn't seem right.

"You're not getting off that easily." Mackenzie said as they entered the school building. "I'll talk to you at lunch." She said before running off down the hall with Ved behind her.

Ebony laughed as she walked down the crowded hallway. Maybe things would be fine. She smiled when she saw Siva at her locker.

"Ebony Erickson you're glowing." Siva said when Ebony walked up to her.

"Is it that noticeable?" Ebony asked rolling her eyes. She spun the lock on her locker and then opened it.

"Well, you never glow, so yeah, sorta." Siva said putting her back to the lockers. "Anyways I wanted to talk to you about tonight."

"What about it?" Ebony asked.

"It's the eve of your birthday." Siva said. "I can't believe that you forgot about your birthday."

"Siva my birthday is next month." Ebony said looking up at her sister. "I can't believe that you would forget your own birthday. You're the one turning 18 tomorrow."

Siva stood shocked in front of her sister, their birthdays were all so close that they always seemed to get the dates mixed up. "Umm…I have to go." She turned and left Ebony, still stunned.

Ebony laughed as she got her books from her locker. When she pulled her history folder out a picture came out with it. It floated to the ground. Ebony bent down to pick it up only to meet another hand on it. She looked up and smiled at Jay.

Jay smiled as he picked up the picture Ebony had dropped. He turned it over to look at it. He was astonished to see him as a young boy and Ebony sitting outside Ebony's dad's house. "I remember when your mom took that picture." Jay said handing it back to her.

Ebony took the picture from him and put it back in her locker.

Jay didn't say anything else to her. He just smiled at her and backed away. He knew what his friends would have to say if they knew about what happened between them. He walked towards his locker to get his books. When he got his books he headed towards the history room. He didn't know what was going to happen. Ebony wasn't in class by the time he made it there, he wondered if she would skip, trying to avoid him.

Ebony stood outside of the classroom with Bray and Lex, chatting.

"So what happened last night?" Bray asked standing in front of her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Nothing." Ebony said. She knew that Bray would see through her lie but she had to try.

"You're smiling, it's weird, stop it." Lex said glancing at her.

"People tend to smile when they are in a good mood Lex, I finished my history report, therefore, I am in a good mood." Ebony looked at him.

Bray stopped Ebony in the doorway. "Yeah, and it's everyday you've got some football player staring at you."

Ebony just pulled her hand away from Bray and walked over to her set.

"What was that about?" Jack asked when Ebony sat down.

"Not sure if he's jealous or protective." Ebony said looking at the back of Jay's head, knowing that he heard her.

"Since you all did so well, and you seem to really understand the material, I'm going to be nice, and give you guys a chance to work on your projects presentations, since you are all advance students, I will expect nothing but perfection." Mr. Kert said sitting down in his desk.

Ebony's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes Ebony, you are allowed to go to the library." Mr. Kert said knowing that's what she was going to ask.

Ebony smiled and stood up. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. When she reached the hallway she took off running. She didn't wait for her friends, who were calling her name behind her, she just wanted to be able to think for a second, to think before she was confronted by Jay, before she had to know what she wanted to say.

"You took off fast." Jay said sitting down next to her in the library.

"Yeah, great way to clear your head." Ebony kept her head down, eyes fixed on the table.

Jay knew that something was going on. He put his hand on her chin and raised her head. He smiled at her. She was to perfect. He brought his head closer to hers. He could hear her breath get heavy as he brought his lips to hers.

Ebony didn't want to but she couldn't fight it. Her arms automatically found his neck and wrapped around him. Ebony felt Jay's hands slip from her face down her arms. She could feel Jay's thumb once again slip inside her jeans.

Jay pulled away from Ebony for air. He stood up pulling her up with him. This was better for him because he could have her body closer to him. He pulled her over to him. He could feel her stomach against his lower stomach. When their breathing was going with the same rhythm he looked down at her. He brought his head down to her level and kissed her. This time he showed her lust not just passion.

Ebony tried not to open her mouth when she felt Jay's tongue but she couldn't. It was like a drug that she was hooked on only after a few times.

But this time their kiss lasted longer. And when they did pull away it was only for a second. They were both to scared that something would happen and ruin what they had found in each other that they didn't want to part.


	10. Chapter 10

Ebony pulled away from Jay when she heard a gasp. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and backed away from Jay but was relived to see Mackenzie, and not a teacher.

Mackenzie just stared at her sister. But then it all started to come together in her mind. He was the real reason she was glowing. Mackenzie smiled and tried to keep herself for laughing. "Ebony I just thought that I would talk to you before English." Mackenzie said putting her hand on her back left pocket.

Ebony looked down at her watch. Their class was already over and only had a few minute before the warning bell would ring. She looked up at Jay. He must have known too because of the surprised looked on his face. Ebony suddenly felt embarrassed at what had happened. She didn't know what to say.

Jay looked over at Ebony. He knew that hundreds of things where running through her head. He just smiled. "I have to go get something from my locker." He said breaking the silence. He walked out of the little area.

"Would you like to tell me what that was all about?" Mackenzie asked sitting down on the corner of the table.

"What, what was about?" Ebony asked sitting in the chair.

"Ebony I saw you in a total lip lock with him!" Mackenzie said getting off the table. "I don't even think Ved and I kiss like that."

"It was nothing." Ebony said shaking her head.

"Did you sleep with him?" Mackenzie asked.

"What? No." Ebony said. "Why?"

"Because Ved said that he didn't come home last night and you were glowing!" Mackenzie said looking down at her sister. She looked up when she heard the bell ring. "I got to get to class but we will talk, later." She said before she hurried off.

Before Ebony could think about it she saw the librarian with a stack of books for her to check. She smiled as she opened the first book. Glue, paste and stamp. Glue, paste stamp. Soon the pile of about 30 books was done. Ebony carried them to the front of the library where the librarian's desk was located. She placed them on the side and waited for the clock to tick so she could leave. When it did she walked towards the exit of the building. Is all she wanted to do was eat her taco. She didn't want to think about anyone or anything. She sat down at her table to find Bray already there. No one else was out of class yet.

"Hey sexy." Bray said handing her a bag.

"What have you been up to stud?" Ebony asked with a smile.

"Not much." Bray said putting his food down. He looked over at Ebony as she unwrapped her taco. "What was up with you this morning?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Ebony asked putting the wrapper down and taking a bite of the taco.

"Jay was staring at you, you ran from class, and you look all flushed." Bray said picking his taco pizza back up and shoving it into his mouth.

"Trippy Tuesday?" Ebony laughed, she had an amazing ability to give each weekday a noun. She also knew if Bray found out what had happened with Jay, then Tommy would find out and she really didn't want that.

"Ebony!" Mackenzie yelled as she ran over to her sister. She stepped into the pick nick table and sat down right next to her sister. "Dish!"

"Umm..no." Ebony asked looking over at her. She wanted her to read the warning signs in her eyes, but she knew that her sister was too mixed up in romance to read them.

"That kiss was intense and I only saw it!" Mackenzie said loud enough for everyone around them to hear.

Bray let his eyes bug out as he looked at Ebony.

"What is this about a kiss?" Cloe asked sitting done on the other side of Ebony.

"Don't mind my little sister, she forgot to take her pills this morning." Ebony said turning back to her food.

"Ebony, you can't do this, it's not fair." Mackenzie pleaded with her.

"You know what I can do?" Ebony asked standing up. She was annoyed that her sister just wasn't getting the picture. "I can tell you to shove it." She said before walking away from the table.

Tai-san watched as Ebony walked off. She wasn't sure what to think about Ebony's outburst, or Mackenzie's constant prying. But she knew that nothing good was going to come from the secret that Ebony had.

"So Tai-san…" Lex said trying to bring her back to earth.

"Sorry, what?" Tai-san's refocused on the people sitting around her.

"What do you think about the whole party thing this weekend? Should we invite everyone or keep it small?" Jack asked rubbing Cloe's back.

"I don't care as long as I don't have to clean it up." Tai-san said smiling at everyone. Seeing her friends get torn apart was really the last thing she wanted. They were all like family to her.

"Maybe we shouldn't invite everyone." Mackenzie said looking around. "I think keeping it small is better. If something is going on with Ebony and Jay and Tommy shows up, all hell could break lose, and we don't need the cops showing up again."

"Jay?" Ved almost choked on his drink. "Why would we invite my brother?"

"Hello, Jay and Ebony, don't you guys pay attention to anything?" Mackenzie asked.

"The girls got a point, although seeing Tommy break that loser would be rather amusing." Lex laughed at the picture in his head, Jay's nose bleeding and Tommy, unscratched.

* * *

><p>Ebony walked through the halls of her school. She was mad that Mackenzie wasn't able to keep her mouth shut, and even more annoyed at herself for yelling at her. She knew she would have to apologize later for it. She stopped when she saw Jay sitting with his friends. She knew that if she kept putting things off, she was going to have to tell her friends the truth, and that wasn't something she was looking forward to. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards them, their conversation came to a stop as she got within hearing range. The whole table was staring at her, but she only looked at Jay. She could see the panic in his eyes.<p>

"Can we help you?" Mega asked, when Ebony stopped.

"Can I talk to you?" Ebony asked, her eyes still locked on Jay's face. She knew this was the moment of truth for her. Actions spoke louder than words, but his words would be the loudest now.

"You're joking right?" Amber asked laughing. "Why would he want to talk to you?"

Everyone gave a little laugh at Amber's comment, even Jay.

Ebony bit down hard on the inside of her cheek. She could feel the blood rushing to her face, and felt the anger run through her. How could she have ever been friends with someone like him?

"Later." Jay said as Ebony walked off. He knew that she was mad as hell with him, but he hoped that she would understand why he had to do that. He wasn't ready to explain things to his friends. He wasn't even sure if there was something to explain yet.

As Ebony walked down the hallway her mind started to go through all the things she could do to Jay, all the ways to get him back for that. And she knew that the one thing he loved the most was his jeep. Revenge was sweet.

It had been a case of Mr. Hyde and Dr. Jekyll. Jay had been what she remembered, normal sweet, caring self, plus a really good kisser, but then as soon as his friends where there he was the pompous jerk that she had been going to school with. She was glad to be home, knowing that no one would be there, no one to see the tears.

When she walked through her back door she was surprised to see Java sitting at the breakfast table.

"What are you doing here?" Java asked getting up and trying to hide her face from her little sister.

"I live here. Why are you here?" Ebony asked. Put her bag down not paying any attention to her.

"I wanted to talk to mom." Java said turning around.

"Are you okay?" Ebony asked when she saw her sisters tear stained face.

"Don't you think I should be asking you the same thing?" Java asked her. She had never seen Ebony cry before. She was always the strong one.

"Why aren't you at school?" Ebony asked before she wiped the tear that started to fall away. Java should have been at practice for cheerleading, or volleyball or something.

"I told you, I need to talk to mom." Java said sitting back down.

"Well she isn't normally home until six." Ebony said walking towards the stairs. "If anyone comes by will you just send them up?"

"Yeah, whatever." Java said as she watched her sister climb the stairs to her room. She had always envied her. She always got everything she wanted. She got to live with her mother and go to boarding school. She got Tommy and a lot of other guys. She was like the sister that no one wanted to have but ended up with anyway. Ebony had always had what Java thought of as the glamorous life.


	11. Chapter 11

Ebony sighed as she walked into her TV room. She didn't have anything else to do and she knew that if Jay did show up Java wouldn't let her know. She smiled when she saw Rosa in front of the TV watching one of the Spanish soaps.

"Ebony! What are you doing here?" Rosa asked standing up.

"You knew he was here last night didn't you." Ebony said walking over and sitting in the chair next to hers. She sighed loudly as she fell into the chair.

"Si." Rosa said sitting back down and nodding her head.

Ebony smiled. Half the time Rosa talked, it was in Spanish and that was one reason they got along so well.

"I wish you would have came in and told him it was time to leave." Ebony said resting her head on the back of the chair.

"Que?" Rosa asked looking over at Ebony.

"He is a jerk." Ebony said with a heavy sigh. "I mean with his friends around he is but he is really different when you take all that away from him. He acts like he did before everything happened, normal."

"I remember those days." Rosa said with a smile. "That time he called you just because he forgot to tell good night. But it was only four pm."

Ebony let out a laugh. How she wished things would still be like that.

"I wonder when things changed with you two." Rosa said getting up and leaving Ebony with her thoughts.

"I remember." Ebony said as she went back to that day.

_It was fall, October, and the leaves where starting to fall from the trees. They had all changed from green to yellow and brown. Most of the green grass was covered with a think layer of them._

_Ebony sat on the bench of the park looking out at the river that ran by. She could hear the laugher of the small children that were playing in the leaves. But she couldn't even find it inside of her to smile. Her whole life had seemed to come crashing down just days before and now she was trying to think about being home. She had been in boarding school for the last seven years but now she could stay home. But she didn't know if she would be able to live with the memory of him. She didn't look up when she felt someone sit next to her because she knew who it was._

_"We use to play on that beach together." Ebony said softly with tears filling her eyes. "He use to love to swim from this side of the cove and back."_

_"I remember." Jay said looking over at her. "You've changed."_

_Ebony stood up with anger inside of her when he said that. "My brother is dead and all you can say to me is, you've changed!" she shouted softly. She couldn't find it in her to raise her voice at him._

_"Ebony, I'm not really sure what to say to you." Jay said taking her hand as she sat back down. "You were so distance at the funeral. You didn't even look like you knew what was going on around you." Jay said holding her warm little hand._

_"How did you want me to be?" Ebony asked turning to look at him. "You show up with people that are laughing and having a great time!" she said sharply. "Did they not realize that they had just seen a son, brother, father, friend, boyfriend buried! And you just laughed right along with them."_

_"Ebony I'm sorry." Jay said. He let go her hand and looked out at the river. _

_"I tried to think back to the last time we were together." Ebony said as the tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "It was my 13th birthday." Ebony said softly. It was five months since she had seen her brother…now she would never get to see his smiling face or his curl brown hair. She would never be able to hear his laugh or his voice. She would never be able to feel safe again._

_"Yeah…we were at your school playing flash light tag." Jay said smiling as he thought back on that day._

_"It was his favorite game. He was almost 20 but he still loved it." Ebony wiped the tears away before they fell._

_"Are you going back? Or are you going to get to stay here?" Jay said turning to look at her._

_"I don't know." Ebony said softly. "I really don't know what I'm going to do." Ebony turned when she heard a someone walking through the leaves behind them. She sighed when she saw the same people Jay had brought to the funeral. She turned back and looked at the river. She had nothing more to say to anyone._

_"Hey Jay." The blonde, who turned out to be Amber, said smiling at him._

_"Amber." Jay said looking up at her. _

_"We saw you on are way to the game and stopped to see what was going on." One of the boys said looking over at Ebony and then back at Jay._

_"Nothings goin' on." Jay said getting up to look at all his friends._

_"So are you going to the game?" Amber asked putting her hand on his chest. She let her hand run to the back of his neck._

_Ebony looked up at him for a second then stood up and walked away with tears falling freely down her checks. She couldn't be friends with him. He wasn't the same person he was five years ago, or five months ago for that matter. She walked over to one of the cars that had once belonged to her brother. As she opened the door she looked over at Jay. His eyes were on her and nothing else around them. Ebony let her eyes linger for a minute but then glared at them and got into the car and left knowing that nothing would be the same._

* * *

><p>Ebony sat up quickly when she heard the doorbell ring throughout her house. She must have fallen asleep because it was now 3:30. She didn't think that it would be Jay, not with the car problems she was sure he was going to have. She forced herself out of the chair and headed down the stairs to the front door. She could hear her sister singing along with what she guessed as being MTV. When she pulled the door open it only took her a second to see Jay's face and slam the door shut again.<p>

Jay sighed when Ebony slammed the door in his face. He knew this was going to be hard but he had to do it. "What the hell Ebony? I just spent the last two hours trying to get my tires changed." Jay shouted through the door. As well as he knew Ebony, he knew she was still standing there waiting for something.

Ebony lend against the door. As much as she wanted to open it she knew she couldn't. She crossed her arms and waited for him to go on.

"Ebony at lest open the door so I can tell you what happened, you owe me that much, don't you think." Jay stepped back looking at the doors, all he needed was one foot in the door and she wouldn't be able to close it on him again.

Ebony let out a moan as she turned and open the door. She looked at Jay with fire in her eyes.

"Ebony I'm sorry it's just that I don't really want everyone to know yet, I mean..." Jay said looking at her.

"We don't even know what's going on yet." Ebony said knowing where he was taking it. She understood that much, but that didn't make her feel any better.

"Yeah, you know me so well." Jay said smiling up at her hoping it would soften her up somewhat.

"So you want us to keep it to ourselves." Ebony said with a small smile.

"Yeah…it's like you're reading my mind." Jay said smiling at her.

"Yeah?" Ebony asked before her face turned cold. "Well let's see if you can read my mind cause I can see the tires weren't enough!" Ebony said glaring at him. She put her hand back on the doorknob and slammed the door this time.

"Damn it!" Jay yelled hitting the door with his fist. When he started to walk away he heard the door open. He turned around only to see Java.

"What are you doing here?" Java asked with a smile as she came out of the house.

"Oh. I just stopped by to talk to your sister." Jay said looking at her.

"Really? Why did you need to see her? I didn't think you two got along." Java said pushing her braids back.

"She my partner for history, remember?" Jay said not wanting to go any farther with the conversation.

"Oh well would you like to come in?" Java asked hoping he would say yes.

"I've got football practice in a little but maybe I can take a rain check on that." Jay said opening the door to his car.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Java said smiling.

"Look will you tell Ebony I will be here after practice?" Jay asked before getting into jeep.

Java could feel the disappointment come over her. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Jay said before he left.

Ebony didn't do anything else that day. She had Rosa call in and tell the court that she was sick and wasn't going to get an hours in today. Ebony refused to go down stairs until Java left. Which didn't seem to be happening. Ebony sat looking out her window. It was about 7:30 PM and it was already dark outside. She watched the headlights coming up the long driveway.

"You've got to me kidding me." She growled as his car got closer. "Why won't he just leave me alone?" Ebony shouted moving away from the window. She waited by her door to her someone yell her name.

"Ebony aren't you going over to Lex's tonight?" her mother asked when she pasted by Ebony's open bedroom door.

"I'm waiting for Jack to come get me, but I'll meet him at the bottom of the driveway." Ebony sighed. She knew she had to do something. She took a short cut down the backstairs into the kitchen. She waited for the doorbell before opening the door and walking out into the cold crispy air. She could hear Java calling her name in the house, but didn't bother to look towards the house as she made a run for it.

"EBONY!" Jay yelled as he ran down her driveway after her. He saw her walking away after Java went to find her.

Ebony stopped in the middle of her driveway, defeated. "Jack, where are you?" she looked towards the end of her drive way, praying he would be there.

"Ebony?" Jay asked when he reached her. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just…I…" Jay started but couldn't find the right words.

"No offence, but I don't care." Ebony said putting her backpack strap back on her shoulder. "The presentation is done, I'll e-mail you a copy of the stuff you need to talk about." Ebony said trying to walk away but was stopped by Jay.

Jay looked down at her wondering how bad he was going to regret what he was about to do. Holding her arm Jay brought his face down to hers and kissed her on the lips. He knew this would be the only way to make his point.

"What the hell?" Ebony snapped trying to pull her arm away but Jay tightened his grip. "Oww. Jay let go."

"You can't tell me you didn't like that, you can't lie anymore." Jay said taking both her arms.

"When have I lied to you?" Ebony asked looking up at him.

"After Jeremy died you told me that you were fine and everything was going to be fine. But look at us Ebony. Nothing's been fine." Jay shouted.

"People change, I've changed!" Ebony yelled. She stood there not knowing if she should cry or scream for help. She didn't want to face her past, or her angry at Jay for what he did to her when she first came back. All she wanted was a fresh start.

"We didn't change this much." Jay said trying to get past what he said.

"It's a fact of life Jay, just let me go. I've changed, I'm not the same little girl you use to know. We both changed, Jeremy changed us." Ebony replied in a soft voice.

"Ebony, please." Jay said not knowing what else to say. He didn't think he could lose her again.

"I don't have anything else to say, so just leave me alone." Ebony said looking away. She couldn't look him in the eye and say that to him.

"No." Jay said simply. "You think I am just going to walk away from you again?"

"What are you talking about?" Ebony asked.

"After your brother died, you shut me you, and pushed me away. I'm not going to just let you do it again." Jay said looking down into her eyes.

"Jay, you aren't the guy I use to be friends with." Ebony said blinking to fight back the tears.

"Ebony." Jay said softly as he took his hands off her arms and put them around her instead. "I'm still the same kid you grew up with."

Ebony couldn't keep herself from breaking down anymore. She just let the tears run down her cheek and on to Jay's shirt. "I can't. I can't do this." Ebony sobbed.

"It's okay." Jay said holding her tighter. There was nothing else he could do at the moment but hold her.

Java felt like another thing was taken away from her. Her sister got everything she wanted, everything. But she couldn't just let this keep happening. When Ebony was gone, things were better. Her life was better, but ever since Ebony had come back, everything had been about her. She is a shining star that needed to be put out, and Java was ready for her sisters light to fade away. And she knew who would help her.

"Hello?" Amber asked.

"Amber we have a problem." Java said.

"What is it?" Amber asked.

"It's time for Ebony to see that this is our school." Java asked looking at Ebony's school picture.

"What'd you have in mind?" Amber asked.

"Something big." Java asked smiling evilly.

"Meet me at school early tomorrow and we'll get it all put together." Amber said before handing up.

"I hope you have a great night sis because tomorrow is going to be hell." Java said smiling as she looked out the window.


	12. Chapter 12

Ebony sighed when she heard the loud buzzing of her alarm clock, mornings always came too early. She pulled her blanket over her head and rolled around. "Make it stop." She sighed reaching out for the sound.

"Breakfast is on the table." Rosa smiled, turning the alarm off. "Miss Ebony, it's time to get up."

"It's too early." Ebony mumbled sitting up in bed. She took the bathrobe Rosa handed her, and followed her out of her room.

"You will feel better, after some coffee." Rosa said as they went down the stairs.

Ebony stopped inside the kitchen and wasn't sure if she was awake anymore. "What are you doing here?"

"I stayed over." Java said rubbing her head. "Are they always like this?" she asked her sister.

"What?" Ebony asked looking confused, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as Rosa poured her coffee.

"Do they always fight like this?" Java said looking at her.

"Who? Mom?" Ebony asked. She had gotten so use to hearing it that it seemed normal to her, the background nose to her daily life.

"No the Easter bunny and Santa." Java said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." Ebony said picking up her coffee and some toast. "I'm going to shower." She said before heading back for the stairs she just came down.

"Don't get back in that bed!" Rosa shouted after her.

"No, coffee." Ebony said inhaling the sweet smell. When she walked into her room the first thing she did was check her answering machine.

"You have three new messages." The voice came out of the speaker. Then came Tai-san's muffled voice. "Ebony where are you? It's almost 11 and your still not here." The next one was Jack. "Seriously? I can't cover for you forever. You said you were going to call, and tell them you weren't coming. Tommy is here, and he's pissed."

Ebony sighed and waited for the next message.

"Ebony where are you?" It was Tommy. "We have to talk and I know something is up with you and that football player. I'll try your cell again."

Ebony rolled her eyes in disgust and shoved the rest of her toast in her mouth and headed for the shower. Warm water would relax her and allow her to think about things more clearly.

* * *

><p>Ebony and Mackenzie walked into the school looking at each other from the corner of their eyes. Trudy was in between them rambling on about all the reasons they should be friends.<p>

"Ebony this is weird. What's going on?" Mac asked looking at her sister. Trudy hated them. She always had. "Wait what is on your neck?" she whispered. Her sister never wore make up but her neck looked a little discolored today.

"Burnt myself." Ebony replied putting her hand on her neck.

"We just thought that this would be a great way for us to start off the year. All of us being friends, it was your sister's idea." Trudy said smiling.

Ebony watched as people pointed at her as they walked down the hall. What was going on? She walked into the classroom and looked around when it got really quite. Bray, Cloe and Jack weren't even here yet. She looked at everyone else in the class and wonder what was going on.

"Hey Ebbz, what's up?" Jack asked when he and Cloe came into the class not long after Ebony did. Jack walked over to his set and sat down.

Ram and Amber came in next, Ram had a stack of what looked like flyers that he started to pass out to the people in class.

"Ebony, how are you today?" Amber asked smiling. She sat down next to Java and took the flier out of her hands. "Wow Ebony, I didn't know you were so, active." Amber said looking at the picture then back up at her.

"And we didn't know you were smart, I mean, I was sure that bleach had soaked straight into your brain." Mackenzie said rolling her eyes at her.

Ebony looked around confused at everyone. She grabbed one of the fliers off Amber's desk and looked at it. It was a picture of her from almost two years ago. She was drunk, high and half dressed leaning on some guy for support, and his hands were down her skirt. Her past was catching up to her faster than she wanted it to. She crumpled up the paper and looked at Java. She knew that her sister was the only person that could have gotten into her room last night. She threw the paper at her face and turned to leave quickly, but stopped when she saw Jay blocking the doorway.

Jay went over to Ebony and pulled her to him protectively. "You okay?" he asked softly. When he felt her nod, he let her go and turned towards Java and his friends.

"You think this is funny?" Jay asked looking down at Java and Amber.

"Look man it was just a joke." Ram said standing up.

"How is this a joke?" Jay asked shoving one of the papers back at Java. "She's your sister." His voice was full of hate and anger. He couldn't believe that she would do this to her own sister. "Your sister."

"Well she should be more careful." Java said sitting back trying to remain calm.

"More careful?" Ebony spoke for the first time. "I'm your family Java, but I can see that your friends mean more to you than I do." She fought the tears, she felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe that her own sister would dig up her past. "You're sick, seriously." She said before turning and leaving the class room. She couldn't face anything else right now.

"Looks like Little Miss Ebony is going to run away and cry." Ram laughed.

Jay had had it. The anger in him was overwhelming. He pulled away from Java's desk and looked up at Ram, his fist made contact with the side of Ram's face so hard that he was sure his knuckles were bleeding. He didn't even say anything else before he left the room to find Ebony.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ebony!" Mackenzie yelled as she walked into Ebony's house. "Ebony?"

"Living room." Ebony shouted.

"Oh my god Ebony." Mac said coming into the living room. She stopped when she saw Jay sitting next to her on the couch.

"Ebony what the…" Jack said coming into the house as well with everyone else behind him. He couldn't continue when he saw what made Mac stop.

"Hey guys." Ebony said sitting all the way up on the couch as Bray, Tai-san, Lex, Cloe and Ved made there way into the living room.

"You want to tell us what's going on?" Bray came right out and asked. He knew it was rude but there was no other way to do it. This was the only way to find out.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Ebony sighed looking at Bray, knowing that he would understand more than anyone else

"Ebony, I saw that picture, I've never seen you like that." Lex said sitting down in one of the chairs. He cared about Ebony, she was like a little sister to him.

"That picture is Java's idea of a sick joke, I don't even know where she got it." Ebony said laying her head on the back of the couch.

"Are you okay?" Bray asked, knowing that how she felt was more important than anything else.

"I'm fine, seriously." Ebony smiled at him, knowing what he meant by his question.

"I can't believe that Java would do that to you, just wait until I tell dad." Mackenzie said looking at her sister.

"Please don't!" Ebony said feeling her stomach raise, the last thing she needed was for her father to be brought into this.

"Okay, okay." Mackenzie said getting up. "As much as I wish I could stay I have to get back to classes. I didn't get the smart gene unlike a person in my family."

"Yeah…I don't have to go to class but…well Mackenzie." Ved said getting up and following her out to the door.

"I'll bring your homework by after school." Tai-san said getting up. She looked back over at Lex when he didn't get up. "Lex, now!" she ordered.

"What? I don't care about my classes." Lex said looking up at her.

"I care." Tai-san replied looking at him sternly.

"You win." Lex said before leaving with Tai-san.

"Well I guess you want me to leave too." Bray said getting up. "We'll talk later."

"Yeah, bye Ebony." Cloe said before leaving the house as well.

Ebony looked around her living that was just filled with people. Then looked over at Jay. She just let out a little laugh and then looked down.

"They must care about you a lot." Jay said looking at her.

"That's what friends do." Ebony said looking at him.

"Are we really going to get into this again?" Jay asked looking over at her.

"No." Ebony said looking over at him. There was so much she wanted to say but she didn't know how to say it.

"How much more can I apologize Ebony? Jeremy's death was hard for me too, he was my friend too." Jay said getting upset.

"You brought your friends to my house Jay, they were laughing and making jokes at everything. You didn't bother to come by or even call me. You let me leave, that day in the park." Ebony didn't cry this time, she just looked at him knowing that all these things were hurting him. "Why didn't you ever tell your friends that you knew me? That we were friends?"

"Ebony." Jay said softly. He pulled her over to him and held her in his arms. "Ebony, I'm sorry." He said as he rubbed her back. That's all he could say. After what she had gone through today and in the last two years there was nothing more to say than that. Nothing more anyone could say to make her feel any better.

* * *

><p>When Ebony opened her eyes she was in her bedroom. She rolled over trying to remember what had happened. She closed her eyes when she remembered what happened at school. Her own sister had given into hating her. She rolled back over so her back would be to the door. Her head was pounding and her neck hurt.<p>

"Ebony wake up!" Siva shouted coming into the room.

Ebony rolled over and looked at her sister. "What?" she asked grumpily.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Siva asked as she sat on the bed.

"What do you want Siva?" Ebony asked.

"First, I want to tell you that Java is a royal bitch." Siva said crawling into the bed next to her little sister.

"That's no surprise." Ebony sighed looking at her sister.

"Mackenzie really laid into her when she got home. I've never seen her yell so much." Siva rubbed her sister's arm, hoping it would comfort her. "I could find the headgear pictures, if you want." She laughed.

Ebony laughed as well, sitting up. "That's okay, I'm not as cruel as she is."

"Is there something else bothering you?" Siva wondered.

"No." Ebony sighed.

"Are you pregnant?" Siva asked studying her face for a moment

"What?" Ebony asked looking over at her. "No, why would you even think that?"

"Oh, cause I just thought that you and Tommy…" Siva started but then trailed off.

"Tommy and I? Tommy is the farthest thing from my mind right now." Ebony said informing her. "I promise that it's just Java problems."

"Will it make you feel better to know that her and Amber got two months detention?" Siva said smiling.

"Yeah, a little." Ebony said crawling over her sister and getting out of the bed. "Is Jay still here?"

"He is downstairs with Mackenzie and Ved." Siva said smiling.

"Okay thanks," Ebony said getting up.

"So you'll get up for him but not for me?" Siva asked playfully as they headed for her room door.

"Siva, I swear." Ebony said hitting her softly in the arm.

"No swearing!" Mackenzie shouted at both of them. "It will damn you to Hades."

"Mac shut up!" Ved said shaking his head at her. "You swear more than anyone I know."

"I know but I'm already going to Hades so it doesn't matter." Mackenzie said smiling at him.

"So are we going out?" Ved asked when Ebony came into the living room. He looked from his brother than back at Ebony.

"I do believe we are!" Siva said shooting her arms up in the air.

"Oh my lands." Ebony said sitting down in a chair. "This is going to be a long night."

"And you should be ready for it!" Siva said walking over to her and pulling her up. "Let's go have some fun, please."

Ebony sighed as she walked outside behind Siva. She could feel Jay's arms on her hips as they walked, that she didn't mind. But that's not what was bugging her. She was glad that Jay was still here but the fact that something could go wrong scared her. She didn't want to lose anyone else.


	14. Chapter 14

Ebony walked into the villain smoke filled club. She made herself smile as she told herself that tonight was about Siva. She looked around the club and smiled when she saw all her friends.

"Cloe and Lex are over here." Siva shouted over the music then started walking over to the table.

Ebony followed Siva over to their friends and thought to herself. What if Tommy is here? And what about Jay? What about what happened at school today?  
>"Hey guys." Siva said smiling at her friends. She sat down next to Lex and took a sip of someone's drink. "Someone come dance with me." She said before going out to the dance floor.<p>

"Well she has a lot of energy tonight." Tai-san said commenting on Siva's behavior. She looked up at Ebony then over at Jay and raised and questioning eyebrow at Ebony.

"You okay Ebb's?" Bray asked putting his arm on the back on her chair.

"I'm fine." Ebony said smiling at them all. She knew that they were all worried about her.

"You going to tell us about that picture?" Cloe asked looking over at her.

"Nope." Ebony sighed.

"You want anything to drink?" Jay whispered into her ear.  
>Ebony turned and looked at him. "Yeah." She said smiling.<p>

"Okay I'll be back in a minute." Jay said getting up from the table and walking away. He was glad to be getting away from Ebony's friends because he felt really out of place with them.

"Then are you going to tell us what's up with that?" Tai-san asked nodding her head towards Jay.  
>"Nope, probably not." Ebony laughed.<p>

"Ebony you know that Tommy's going to be here tonight, don't you? I mean he has been looking for you all week." Jack said looking at her.

"So what? Need I remind all of you that Tommy has a girlfriend." Ebony said with a sigh. She knew that her friends wouldn't understand what Tommy was to her.

"But does it really have to be Jay?" Lex asked looking over at him at the bar. "He's blond."

"HEY!" Ved yelled at Lex.

"Nothing wrong with your blond." Lex said shaking his head.

"Lex, he's my brother." Ved said looking angry.

"Ved?" Mackenzie asked looking at Ved.

"Yeah?" Ved asked looking over at Mackenzie

"Shut up." Mackenzie said giving him a kiss and then smiling.

"Okay." Ved said as a goofy smile came over his face.

Ebony looked up at Lex and glared at him. "Lex seriously, just give him a chance, you might be surprised to find that he's just like the rest of us." Ebony said in a calm but stern voice.

Lex just looked at her surprised. "It's not like you know him anymore than the rest of us Ebony. We're your only friends around here. Cause you don't fit in anywhere else." Lex shot back at her with anger in his voice.

Mackenzie snapped her head and looked at Lex. She quickly looked up at Ebony. There was no way this was going to end well.

Ebony bit down on her tongue to keep from saying anything. She was so mad that she could feel blood fill her mouth. "I need air." Ebony said slowly. She got up and glared down at Lex before walking away from the table.

"You're one fucking idiot." Ved said standing up. "Just to fill you all in before you run your mouth anymore. I've known Ebony since I was two. That means that Jay has known her just as long. And to tell you another thing, they use to be really good friends before Ebony was sent to boarding school." He said before walking after her.

"Lex you can be so dense sometimes." Mackenzie said getting up and leaving as well.

"Way to clear a room." Jack said glaring at him.

"I'm with them. That was a really shity thing to say to her after what she's been through today." Cloe said getting up and leaving. She knew that Jack would follow her so the only people left at the table would be Lex and Tai-san because KC went to dance with Siva and Bray had disappeared.

Ebony walked over to the bar where Jay was. She could feel the red in her face.

"You okay?" Jay asked looking down at her. He could tell that her thoughts were somewhere else.

"I'm going outside." Ebony said looking up at him. Then she turned and walked towards the door only to meet Cloe, Mackenzie, Jack and Ved. "What are you guys doing?" she asked looking at them.

"Lex is being a dick so we all thought we'd leave. Anyway he was ruining the fun." Jack said smiling at her. He put an arm around Cloe and walked outside.

Ebony followed them out. She smiled when she got outside. She looked at her friends. They could have fun anywhere. They didn't need the club and everything to have fun. They just need themselves. "You guys why don't we go down to the park?" Ebony suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Ved said smiling. "Ebb's can we talk?" he asked as everyone else walked farther into the parking lot.

"What's up?" Ebony asked looking over at him.

"Is something going on with you and my brother?" Ved said forcing his hands into his pockets and looking over at her.

"I don't really know what's going on." Ebony said smiling over at him. "And thanks."

"For what?" Ved asked.

"For telling them like I'm sure you did. Only two other people knew other than us and that's Siva and Mackenzie. And neither of them knew how close Jay and I were when we were little." Ebony said smiling over at him. "And for not saying anything about that picture."

"I told you, your secrets are safe with me, all of them." Ved said smiling at her.

"What would I do without you Veddie Teddie?" Ebony asked looking up at him.

"Go insane. But that's never going to happen." Ved said smiling at her. She was perfect even after an insult like the one Lex gave her.

Ebony smiled and looked down at the ground while she walked. "Ved?" she asked looking back up at him.

"Yeah?" Ved asked looking down at her.

"I like your brother." Ebony said allowing herself to smile. The mere thought of her and Jay made her laugh even though it seemed to be happening.

"I know you do." Ved said putting and arm around her. There were times like these when he just wanted to lean down and kiss her but then he thought of her sister, Mackenzie. Mackenzie was everything he had wanted in a girl and more. But Ebony had everything any guy could want. But Ved knew better than to cross the lines of cheating and friendship.

Ebony smiled. The only thing that could make this moment any better would be Jay coming out to find her. But that minute was long past. She wasn't sure why he didn't follow her out, or even where he had gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Ebony woke up early the next morning. She couldn't seem to get Jay out of her head. The only other person she thought about that much was her brother Jeremy. She looked around her room. Her clothes for last night were lying on the floor and her room was still a mess, the way she liked it. She took a shower and got dressed. She looked at her clock and saw that she still had an hour before she had to leave for school. She hated waking up early because it meant listening to her mom and step dad fight. She opened her door but to her surprise she heard nothing. She could feel the worry lower from her head to her stomach. She made her way down the hallway and to their bedroom. She knocked on the door and went inside when she got no answer. As she looked around the room she knew what she was gonna find. A bed that hadn't been slept in and an empty closet. She walked back out of the room and down the kitchen. There she found the note.

_Ebony dear,  
>I'm happy to say that we're going to Italy. We want to find the love that we once had for each other. And I need a break from being in that house. I'm sorry that I didn't wake you before we left but I didn't want you to be upset for me waking you so early. Rosa will be there during the days. Java and Siva are going to join us for their birthdays. I would have gotten a ticket for you but I know how much you hate Italy. We should be home in a few weeks.<br>Love always dear  
>Mother<br>PS. No parties._

"Because I know you hate Italy." Ebony said in a mocking voice. "Its Spain I hate mother. But I guess you would know that if you listened to me." She sighed and put the note back down.

She could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she looked around the house. Two weeks alone. Her mother had once again shown how much she loved her daughters, and just how much she cared for Ebony. She loved Italy. She loved the whole feel of the country. But it didn't matter because her mother didn't care about her. The only reason she fought to even have any of her kids was because she knew that Ebony's dad wanted all three of the girls.

* * *

><p>Jay sat at the table with his brother and little sister. He looked at Ved and sighed. He was lying with his head on the table.<p>

"Ved sit up." Jay said flicking him in the back of the head.

"Don't yell!" Jamie said putting her finger over her mouth. "Linda's still sleeping." She said rolling her eyes.

"Who the hells Linda?" Jay asked looking at her.

"Linda's her friend…her imagery friend." Ved said trying to hold back her laughs.

"I thought his name was Fred? You know from DROP DEAD FRED." Jay said going back to eating his cereal.

"Fred moved. I told him that he needed to go and help someone else. So he sent me Linda. But I don't like her much because she sleeps all the time." Jamie said rolling her eyes at him.

"Yeah Jay. Don't you know anything?" Ved asked rolling his eyes as well. "Well I've got to go…got to talk to Ebony this morning."

"Ved honey, hold on please." Their mother voice said. Their mother soon walked into the room smiling. "Did you invite the girls for dinner?" she asked. "I need to get a count."

"Yeah, but I don't know if Ebony will come." Ved said smiling at her. He gave her a quick kiss and then left the house.

"Now Jay have you invited anyone? You know I would love it if you would invite Amber, her parents are already coming." she said smiling.

"I don't know mom. I don't think I'm gonna invite anyone." Jay said looking up at her.

"Now Jay I've gone over this with you. This isn't a big party but I want you to invite someone, you're brother didn't put up this much of a fight when I told him." She told her son. "After that we are all going to the club for

"Mom I don't want to go." Jay said.

"Jay, you're brother didn't fight me, so please don't switch places here." She told him. "Find someone to invite or I'll call Amber."

Jay sighed and watched her walk out of the room with Jamie behind her. He thought about it for a moment. Ebony would be coming. That's all he needed to make him want to go. Knowing that she would be there was like knowing that he could spend the rest of his life with her. Now he just had to invite two other people over for dinner.

* * *

><p>Jack sat in front of the school waiting for Patsy. He had been waiting to talk to her for the last week or so and never found the chance. But he knew he had to stop putting it off. Things with Cloe were still weird and he wanted to fix it as soon as he could. He stood up when he saw her walking up the stairs with May and Linda.<p>

"Patsy can I talk to you?" Jack asked when they were in front of him.

"We've get better things to do." May said rolling her eyes walking past him.

Jack put his arm out and stopped Patsy from going inside the school. He knew that she was gonna be mad but it had been put off to long.

"What?" Patsy asked looking at him and then her friends.

"Alone?" Jack asked. "I'm not gonna jump you, don't worry." He said when he got looks of hate from them.

"Guys just go. I'll meet you inside." Patsy said rolling her eyes.

Jack waited to talk until they where gone. He looked up at Patsy. She didn't look like the same girl. Her hair with in a high pony tail and she looked like she had just walked out of the GAP. "How've you been?" he asked.

Patsy let out a sigh. At first she thought that Jack was gonna tell her that something was wrong with Cloe or KC but it seemed he just wanted to check in. "Fine." She said simply.

Jack sat down on the stairs and waited for her to do the same. When she did he looked over at her. "I know you don't wanna hear this but someone has to get to the point sooner or later."

Patsy looked down at her feet. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"Nothing." Jack said looking at her. "I'm not that one that you just walked away from. Cloe and KC are. You have to talk to them Patsy. I don't care who your friends are now. But you have to talk to them. Look be in the upstairs library at lunch. If you're not then I'll coming looking for you and make you talk to them." He said getting up.

"You can't force me to talk to them." Patsy said mad that Jack thought he could control her.

"You wanna bet me on that?" Jack asked getting mad. "Patsy you know I would never hurt you but you have to talk to them. And I'm gonna be sure that you do. And its not a threat so don't go whining to your little friends." And with that he left her there.


	16. Chapter 16

Ebony sat on Bray's desk in History class. The bell was going to ring in three minutes and the class was still pretty empty. Cloe was sitting in her desk with her head on it. Bray was copying Ebony's homework and Jack was twisting Ebony's hair. They all looked up when the heard someone came into the room. It was Amber, May, and Jay along with the rest of his friends.

"Why is it they travel in packs?" Jack asked as they sat down in front of him. "You think its cause they're scared of getting jumped?"

"No dude it cause they don't have enough brains to get to a class alone. But when you put them together they have one brain." Bray said handing Ebony her folder.

"Okay. That would explain it." Jack said smiling.

"I wonder what perfect blondie had to do to get let back in?" Bray asked seeing Jay sitting with his friends. "After the punch he threw yesterday I thought it was over with them."

Ebony looked at Ram. He had a black eye and a cut on his lip. Then she looked at Mega. He also had a black eye. "What'd you guys do?" Ebony asked looking at Bray and Jack.

"I didn't do anything!" Jack said putting his hands up. "Ved and Bray used them as punching bags yesterday."

"It's not like it was hard or anything." Bray said loud enough for them to hear.

Ebony slid off the desk and sat down in her set behind Jay. She watched as they all turned around and looked at them.

"Oh Ebony you're here." Amber said smiling. "We were all hoping you'd get the picture, the transfer."

"All because of a picture, now Amber, you should know better than that." Ebony said smiling sweetly at her.

Amber glared at her and then looked over at Jay. "Oh Jay you might wanna stop by my house after football and pick up your clothes from last night." She said allowing her smile to come back.

Jay could feel his ears turn pink. There was nothing that could make this any worse. "I wasn't at your house last night Amber." He said simply.

Ebony didn't do anything, she just looked at her notebook and history with a straight face. She didn't want to show Amber any emotion.

As Ebony walked out of class she felt a hand close in around her arm. She stopped and turned around and found that she was only inches from Jay's face, more like his chest.

"I didn't stay at Amber's last night." Jay said in a soft whisper.

"I know." Ebony said backing away from him so she could look him in the face.

Jay pulled Ebony back towards him. He didn't want to have to shout at her about what had happened. "I don't have clothes there either."

Ebony looked up at him. "Your point?" she asked.

"My point is, she's stupid." Jay said looking down at her. "I went back to find out what happened when I went to get drinks and well. I guess you haven't seen Lex today."

"Jay what did you do?" Ebony asked tilting her head to the side.

"Lets just say his jaws gonna hurt for awhile." Jay said smiling and letting go of her. "I'll see you in the library."

Ebony watched as he walked away in amazement. He had stuck up for her twice in one day. There was something about that that made her smile. She still knew that something wasn't going to allow them to be happy together but she didn't care. If things didn't work out she would still have her best friend back, in away at least.

* * *

><p>Jack stood in the corner with his arms wrapped around Cloe's waist. His lips were pressed against her and their tongues danced and twisted together.<p>

Cloe pulled away for air and giggled. She looked up at Jack and smiled.

"Clo?" Jack asked looking down at her.

"Yeah?" she asked wiping her mouth.

"Come to the library with me at lunch?" he asked smiling.

"I'm not doing your homework." Cloe said looking him straight in the eye.

"I'm not asking you to do it for me." Jack said with a laugh. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Tell me." Cloe demanded.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Jack said with a sly smile. "Just trust me."

"You know I already do." Cloe said leaning up and kissing him softly. "Come on lets get to class." She said softly pulling him along.

Jack smiled. Maybe soon everything would be back to normal. Well with Cloe at least. As for Ebony things with her just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. She never talked about her past but little by little more of it seemed to be coming out into the open.

* * *

><p>Ebony sat in her chair with a book in front of her. She was looking over the top of the book at Jay. It had been two weeks since he had stood up for her, and since they had been hanging out. It was still hard for her to believe at times.<p>

"What?" Jay asked not looking up from the poster he was writing.

Ebony looked down at her book. "What, what?" she asked.

"Ebony, why were you looking at me?" Jay asked looking up at her.

"I wasn't." Ebony said in protest.

"You know you lie just as bad as you did when you were little." Jay said putting down the marker he was writing with.

"Sure I do." Ebony said rolling her eyes. "What are you making anyways?"

"Oh it's for Chem. We're doing elements." Jay said nodding his head.

"I hated that class." Ebony said putting his book down and then putting a blue sticker on it.

"You've already taken it?" Jay asked looking over at her.

"Yeah I took it last year." Ebony said taking another book. "You could be going over your notes, we do have a test tomorrow."

"Yeah I know. But I'm not." Jay said sitting back.

"Fine. But when you fail, it's not my fault." Ebony said getting up.

Jay watched her walk away and then come back with another box of books.

"I already studied, and made a study guide." Jay said rolling his eyes at her. "You're the one that's been out partying, and not studying."

"I have not been partying!" Ebony snapped back at him.

Jay sat back and looked at her with a smirk on her face.

"Now what?" Ebony asked looking over at him.

"You're so sexy when you get mad like that." Jay said as a sly smile came across his lips.

Ebony could feel her cheeks go red. She picked up her pen and threw it at him, but Jay caught it before it hit him.

"You really should be mad more often." Jay said getting up and pulling Ebony out of her chair. "Cause I don't think anyone would be able to resist you then."

Ebony allowed her heart to control her instead of her body. She allowed her arms to trail up his until they wrapped around his neck. "But then you'd really have to put up a fight. Cause I would have all kinda guys wanting me!"

Jay didn't say anything to respond. He just lowered his head and lifted her up a little and allowed them to get lost in a kiss full of passion and lust.

When Ebony pulled away she could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest. She felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen but she liked the feeling. "My house. Tonight." She said in a soft voice. "We can both study."

Jay smiled down at her. It was a known fact around the school already that Ebony's parents and sisters were out of town. So Jay knew that a lot more was going on in her head than just homework. But he also knew that if it didn't happen on its own he wasn't going to force it to happen. It had to be just right.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack shot out of the classroom when the bell rang. He waited for Cloe to slowly make her way out of the class.

"Cloe hurry up." Jack said putting his hand on his stomach. "I'm hungry."

Cloe laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "Library then lunch or lunch then library?" she asked as he slipped his arm around her.

Jack looked over his shoulder and saw Patsy talking to the teacher. He waited wanting to check her eye to make sure that she hadn't forgot about where she had to be. He knew that when he glared over at him that she remembered. "Let's take our lunch up to the library."

"Jack food and drinks aren't allowed in there. You know that." Cloe said stopping at her locker to put her books away.

"Let's go eat a quick lunch then and then get up there." Jack said smiling down at her.

Cloe followed him hand-in-hand out into the sunshine. When she reached their table she said quick hello's to everyone and paid Bray for her food. She watched as everyone started to eat and laugh. Maybe her fears about being a preppy weren't real. She smiled when she told herself that she was really happy with the friends she had.

"Okay what's up with Cloe?" Lex asked with his mouth full of food.

Ved quickly looked at Cloe thinking that something was really wrong. He knew that they where over but the same with Ebony there would always be something there. "She's happy." He said turning back to his food.

"Okay what's she been smoking?" Bray asked looking at Jack.

"Nothing." Cloe said smiling. "It's just….you guys….and everything." Cloe said feeling dumb trying to explain it all. She looked over at Ebony. "I'm just happy."

Bray eyed her before changing the topic. "So how many of you got pulled into this the party at the country club?" he asked.

"We're going." Ved said pointing to Mackenzie. "And Ebony's coming with us."

"Ha, that's funny, I said not a chance!" Ebony said looking up at them with shock on her face.

"I was hoping that she'd forget." Mackenzie said hitting Ved in the arm.

"Sorry I didn't know." Ved said rubbing his arm. "Anyway Ebbs you've got to go. I already told my mom you were coming."

"So?" Ebony said looking at him. "I'm not spending anymore time in that place or with those people! Just tell her I went to where ever with my mom." She said rolling her eyes.

"I can't. She called your house today and talked to Rosa about a dress." Ved said looking down so what he said would be not very loud.

"A DRESS?" Ebony and Mackenzie both yelled at the same time.

"I'm not going." Ebony said shaking her head.

"Ebony? In a dress?" Bray asked. "Oh I'm going to this party after all." He said smiling at her. "In all the years I've known Ebony, I've never once seen her in a dress."

"Well don't bother, I won't be there." Ebony said getting up and leaving. "I've got work to do. I'll see you guys later." She said before leaving the table.

"She's going." Mackenzie said with a smile.

"How do you know?" Jack asked looking over at her.

"Ebony can't say no to Ved's dad, plus I heard her and Jay talking about it." Mackenzie said looking back down at her food.

"But this is Ebony." Jack reminded her.

"Jack is doesn't matter. She's going." Mackenzie said rolling her eyes at him. "I've got to go. I've got to talk to some of my teachers." And with that she got up and left.

"Yeah we've got to get up to the library. See you guys later." Jack said getting up and then helping Cloe up and leaving.

"Well I guess that leaves us guys." Ved said looking at Bray and Lex.

"Excuse me!" Tai-san said looking at him.

"Oh sorry Tai." Ved said looking away so he wouldn't see her glare at him.

Lex laughed and went back to eating his lunch.

Cloe stood with Jack in the library not knowing what to do. "Hon what are we waiting for?" Cleo asked looking up at him.

Jack looked around the library again. Maybe she really wouldn't show up. When he turned back to face Cloe she saw her walk in alone. "You know what….I forgot something. I'll be right back okay? You stay here and just be you!" he said kissing her on the check and then leaving.

Cloe sighed and watched him walk away. That's when she saw Patsy coming towards her. What was she doing?

"Hey." Patsy said in almost a whisper when she reached Cloe.

Cloe made sure she had complete control of her emotions before she spoke. "Hi."

Patsy looked at Cloe hoping that she would say something. She had always been better with words than her.

"Is there something you wanted?" Cloe finally asked when she got the feeling that Patsy wasn't going to leave.

"To talk I guess." Patsy said looking down at her books.

"Talk? About how you just walked out of my life? Oh yeah lets talk about that Pats! Lets talk about how you become something you're not." Cloe said getting mad.

Patsy wanted this is go well but she was mad now as well. She knew that Cloe understood what she had done, so she didn't understand why she was acting like a real bitch towards her about it. "You know what Cloe forget it. I don't even know why I came when Jack asked me to. I was lucky to get away from all of you weirdo's when I did." Patsy said turning to leave.

* * *

><p>"So that's what we are to you?" KC asked. He had been standing behind her listening to her and Cloe talk. "We use to be your friends. You use to make fun of what you've become. You use to tell me that you'd never be like that. You use to tell me that you loved me." KC said. This was the first time he had spoken to her since the start to summer.<p>

Patsy looked down at her feet. She knew that there were so many things to say. But she just didn't know what to say first. "You know what KC, people change. They grow up and grow apart." She said looking up at him. "They learn right from wrong and move on with their lives. Maybe that's what you guys should do!" she said

"No Patsy, that is what you need to do." Cloe said walking so she would be in front of her again. "We know who we are and who we want to be. And we aren't gonna hide it because some stupid blond hoe invited us to a pool party." Cloe said looking at her. She turned to walk away but stopped. She turned back and looked at her. "I don't know why I ever thought that you where worth my time." She said before walking away.

KC looked at her. He wanted to ask her why but he was too mad to even try and start something else up with her. "I don't know why I thought that I could ever love you. Because if this is the real you, then this is a person I can't stand." He said before leaving her there.

Patsy let the slow but heavy tears fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe that they had been so mean to her over what happened. She knew that deep down Cloe wanted it to, so did KC and the rest of them. Well most of them did.

* * *

><p>As Jack waited outside of the library for Cloe he was surprise when she came out looking madder than hell.<p>

Cloe stopped in front of Jack. She wanted to hug him and just start crying but she was so mad at him. But she knew that his intentions where meant to be good.

"Cloe?" Jack asked not knowing what she was gonna do.

"Don't you ever! And I mean ever try and fix something that doesn't need to be fixed!" Cloe shouted at him.

"Cloe I-" Jack said but stopped because of what Cloe did next.

Cloe wrapped her arms around Jack's neck tightly.

Jack rubbed Cloe's back unsure of what was really going on with her. First she was mad at him and know she isn't.

"Jack promise me that you won't try and fix this again." Cloe said pulling away from him.

Jack looked at her. She face was already stained with tears. He put his hand on the side of her face and wiped away the tears where falling. "I promise." He said softly.

Cloe smiled and him and then laid her head back down on his shoulder. She knew that later the question would come and later they would fight about it and then make up. But right now wasn't the time for that.

"Come on Cloe lets get to class." Jack said after a few minutes.

"Yeah." Cloe said smiling at him. She couldn't be late for any of her classes.


	18. Chapter 18

Ebony watched as Amber tried not to let Jay get any eye contact with her during math. It was kinda amusing because she had to do a lot of asking questions about the problems and she kept asking the same ones over and over again.

"Wait I still don't understand problem 5." Amber said twirling her hair.

"Amber I've told you twice already. Maybe you should go ask the teacher." Jay said getting annoyed.

"Hey Amber." Ebony said leaning forward.

"Not now!" Amber snapped and then turned back to Jay.

"No now is a good time." Ebony smiled back. She didn't care what Amber wanted.

"What?" Amber asked glaring at her.

"I need the book." Ebony said looking down at her desk.

"Whatever, I'll be busy." Amber said rolling her eyes at Ebony and shoving the book into her hand.

"Thanks." Ebony said with a smirk. She loved the way Amber tried to make her jealous.

"Whatever." Amber said turning back to look at Jay. "Well I guess we're done with Math for today. So why don't we talk about our plans for tonight." Amber said putting her hand on Jay's leg.

Jay looked at her and then the back of Ebony's head. "Amber about tonight." Jay started.

"My parents are out of town so we'll have the whole house to ourselves." Amber said pulling down on her low cut shirt to show more of her breasts. She knew that Jay would never turn down sex.

Jay looked at Amber's breasts. They were the only good thing about her. After a minute he looked back up at Amber. "I can't sorry. I've got plans to study with Ebony." He said smiling.

"Well then I'll come with you and then we can go to my house afterwards." Amber said trying to control her anger.

"Yeah, I don't really think that's a good idea." Jay said rolling his eyes at her.

"Okay, tomorrow then?" Amber asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Jay said hoping that it would get her to shut up.

Ebony turned around and looked at Jay. She was happy that he had told the truth but she didn't like the fact that he was making plans to go to Amber's house.

* * *

><p>During English most of the class had left to work on their papers that were going due. They had all learned that they were going to have to read them out loud to the class so they wanted them to be perfect.<p>

"Ebbz why aren't you doing your paper?" Bray asked looking over at her.

"I already did it." Ebony said smiling.

"Who'd you pick?" Bray asked. He already knew whom but still wanted to ask.

"My brother." Ebony said giving him a sad smile. "You knew, so why'd you ask?" she asked not mad just wondering.

"Because I wanted to make sure." Bray said smiling.

"Okay." Ebony said smiling and then going back to the book she was reading.

"I'm gonna go to the library and type this. I'll be back before class is over." Bray said getting up.

"Okay. Bye." Ebony said not looking up from her book.

A few minutes later Ms. Emma interrupted Ebony.

"Ebony will you watch the room I have to go to the bathroom?" Ms. Emma said.

Ebony nodded her head. When she heard the door close she thought that the room would be filled with talking but she was surprised when everything was still quite. She put down her book and looked around the room to see that the only other person left was Jay and he was looking right at her.

"Ebony?" Jay asked after a minute.

Ebony didn't say anything.

"What did I do?" Jay asked getting up. Ebony hadn't said one word to him since math.

Ebony just watched him refusing to speak.

"What? If you don't tell me what I did then I can't make it right." Jay said sitting down next to her. He took one of her hands and pushed the braids that where coving her face behind her ear.

Ebony could feel her face get warmer when Jay touched her. She hated the power that he seemed to hold over her. "Amber." She said in a quite voice.

"Amber?" Jay asked leaning forward. He let his lips search for hers before he pulled her into a passionate kiss that didn't last to long.

"Don't try and kiss me after saying her name!" Ebony said when she pulled away. "You had sex with Amber!" she said getting up and looking at him.

"What?" Jay asked confused.

"I'm not….we're not….argh!" Ebony shouted at him before she got her things and headed for the door.

"What are you talking about?" Jay asked getting up as well.

"Amber, seriously?" Ebony snapped before leaving the room.

Jay slammed his head down on a desk. He had no clue what she was going on about but he knew it was going to take a lot of explaining.

* * *

><p>After school Jack, KC and Ved headed for the skate park. Cloe came in later, she has been at a doctor's appointment.<p>

Cloe's head was spinning with the news that she had just been given at the doctors. There was no way that this could all be happening in one day. She was so angry with Jack for everything. He had no right to try and push Patsy and her back together.

"What'd the doctor say babe?" Jack asked when he saw Cloe.

"What were you thinking?" Cloe asked looking at him with cold eyes.

"Huh?" Jack asked confused.

"With Patsy!" Cloe snapped.

Jack was taken back. Cloe had only snapped at him once and it was for something a lot more serious than this was. "I was just thinking that you two could make up."

"Well I don't want you to try and help me with my problems. You have no right to be pushing into my business!" Cloe shouted at him.

"You're right! I don't! It's like I'm your boyfriend or anything!" Jack said throwing his backpack down. "I don't know why I thought I should help you!"

"Yeah nor do I!" Cloe said. She could feel the tears in her eyes welling up. She didn't know if they where just having one of their fights or if they were breaking up.

"Well forgive me! I won't try and help you ever again!" Jack shouted at her.

Cloe let the tears spill from her eyes. She looked at Jack before she ran out of the building. She could hear people calling her name as she ran. She stopped when she thought she was far enough away. But she was surprised when she heard someone coming up behind her.

"Cloe?" Ved asked putting his hand on her back.

Cloe sighed with relief and turned around and wrapped her arms around Ved's neck and cried. When she pulled away from him she looked into his honey brown eyes. She missed those eyes so much sometimes.

Ved looked at Cloe. He didn't know what was going on with her. But he did know that he hated to see her cry. It was always one of his weak spots. He could feel his heart start to race when they locked eyes. It was a matter of minutes before their lips made contact and then a matter of seconds before their tongues did.

Jack ran after Cloe. He didn't know what had just happened with him but he knew that it wasn't good. When he got outside he could hear Ved calling after her and then he watched as Ved took off after her. It took a few seconds before the message of running reached his legs. But he went after her only to stop a few yards later. He saw her crying on Ved's shoulder. Maybe that's all she needed was to talk to someone else. When he turned to leave he saw the kiss. He could feel his heart sink into his stomach. He had never caught any of his girlfriends cheating on him before. It wasn't long before the anger took over him. He looked back at them to see if they were still kissing. And when he saw that they were, he just turned and left them and the skate park behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ebony come on." Jay said when he found her after school.

Ebony just looked in her locker acting as though she hadn't heard him.

"It was over summer. We were at a party. I was drunk. I know that's not a reason but it's the truth. And it's not like it should come between us because is happened back in June. You don't really have the right to be mad at me." Jay said hoping that she would listen to him.

Ebony turned and looked at him. "You're right, but I'm still mad."

"What, why?" Jay asked looking at her.

"Because I'm a girl, and we mad about stuff like that." Ebony sighed.

"I don't get it Ebony." Jay said. He didn't understand what was going on in her head.

Ebony sighed and looked at him. "I don't want to get hurt." She finally said looking up at him. It was the truth. She didn't want to go through any more heartache than she had already gone through. "Not by you."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jay said looking down at her. "It's the farthest thing from my mind."

Ebony smiled up at him. There was a part of her that didn't want to believe what he had said and another part that knew it was true.

"Come on I'll take you home." Jay said taking her hand.

* * *

><p>Jack sat on Ebony's porch waiting for her to get home. He didn't know why he came to her house but she always seemed to help with any problems Jack had. She was always there and always listened. And now was one of those times. He had been waiting for about an hour when a jeep pulled up the driveway. To his surprised Ebony and Jay both got out.<p>

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Ebony asked as she walked closer to her house.

"I just-" Jack said but stopped. He couldn't put his problem on her when she was dealing with her own set of problems. "Never mind." He said grabbing his bag and walking down the steps.

"Jack, where are you going?" Ebony asked looking after him.

"I don't know." Jack said not stopping.

"What is going on?" Ebony asked running after him.

Jack stopped and turned to face her and Jay. He looked up at Jay and then back down at Ebony. "I've got to go." He said not looking at either of them.

Ebony turned back and looked at Jay. She didn't know what was wrong with Jack but she knew she couldn't just let him leave without him telling her. "Jay will you go inside and order some Chinese, there's a menu in the kitchen."

"Yeah." Jay said nodding his head and leaving. He knew that Ebony was mad at him already and he didn't want to make it any worse.

"Spill." Ebony said walking over to him.

Jack shook his head and looked down. "We don't fit together."

"Well that's true. You're just too white and weird for me." Ebony said with a laugh.

"Not us. Cloe and I. Everything I do for her isn't good enough. Its like I'm a screw up with her and at home." Jack said following Ebony over to a grassy area.

"First off you aren't a screw up. Jack you're really smart. I mean just because you act like an ass half the time doesn't mean you're not smart." Ebony said sitting down with her back against a tree.

Jack sat down next to her. "Yeah then why do I always mess things up?"

"Why do people die?" Ebony asked looking over at him.

"It's the way things go." Jack said answering her question.

"Exactly, things aren't meant to be easy. If they where life would have no point." Ebony said looking over at him. "Now tell me what you did"

"I didn't do anything." Jack said looking down at the grass.

"Okay so tell me what happened?" Ebony said looking down as well.

"We broke up, I think." Jack said looking over at her.

Ebony didn't say anything she just looked over at him. She didn't need him to tell her the rest. Every since she had met Jack she had been able to read him like a book and he could read her like a book "Why don't you come inside?"

"Jay's in there." Jack said getting up and then helping her up.

"Yeah and he's Jay, not Ved." Ebony said looking up at him. "This is also the last place either of them would come looking for you. And I want to you to completely calmed down before either of them see you."

"But KC and I are gonna met Tommy and Lane at the skate park around 8." Jack said looking at her.

"I'll come with you then. But it's only 4 now. So let's go eat and then watch some TV or something." Ebony said pulling him towards her house. She knew Jay wouldn't like this but it was her house and her life not his. So he was just gonna have to deal with the fact that Jack was having problems. And Jack always came before anyone else.

* * *

><p>Jay sat watching Jack. He understood that Ebony was being a friend but he didn't understand why he had to be in the same room with them.<p>

Ebony looked over at Jay and then Jack. Neither of them had said a word since they entered the house. It was scaring her. "So how about this orange chicken."

Jack gave a grunt of a full mouth and nodded his head.

Jay just smiled at her and looked down at the bowl in front of him.

"What is he anorexic?" Jack asked after he swallowed.

"Shut up." Jay said looking at him.

"Oh big bad words!" Jack said putting his hands up like he was scared.

"Both of you, seriously, what are you five?" Ebony said rolling her eyes.

"This little punk started it." Jay said getting up.

"Oh now I'm a punk!" Jack shouted getting up at well.

"Yeah. Don't you know it would only take me a second to snap you in half." Jay said walking towards him. "You're just like my little brother."

"No. See I'm not cheating scum." Jack said looking at Jay.

"What'd you call Ved?" Jay asked getting mad.

"S-C-U-M." Jack said spelling it out for him.

"STOP IT!" Ebony shouted, getting up and looking at both of them. "First off you're not fighting in front of me. Second Jay I think you should leave."

Jay looked at Ebony is surprised. "Seriously?" Jay asked.

"Did I stutter?" Ebony asked looking up at him.

"I thought we were gonna study." Jay said in a calm voice.

"I'll call you when I get back, he needs a friend right now." Ebony said in a hushed voice.

Jay grabbed his lettermen's jacket and let the house without another word.

Ebony sighed when she heard the door slam shut. She didn't want him to be mad at her, but her friends always came before herself.

"Ebony maybe I should and let you two deal with you whatever going on." Jack said looking her in the eye.

"Friends before relationships, always." Ebony said, it was the one rule they all had. "Plus, nothing is going on." Ebony said smiling. She found it so much easier to lie.

"Ha. That's funny. For a second I could almost believe you." Jack said sitting back down.

Ebony rolled her eyes and let a lazy smile come to her face. "You wanna go sit in the hot tub?" she knew that the hot water would relax her body, and she hoped it would relax him too.

"I don't have shorts here and I'm not wearing anything of yours." Jack said with a laugh.

"You can wear your boxers. It's not like I haven't seen you in less before." Ebony said turning and heading for the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah." Jack said going towards the bathroom to change.

When Jack came back out he could hear the sounds of someone humming. He figured it was Ebony and walked into the kitchen. He was surprised to find Mackenzie standing in the kitchen

"Jack!" Mackenzie said covering her mouth to contain her laugher.

Jack let his face turn red as he backed out of the kitchen. Sure he didn't mind Ebony seeing him in his boxers but Mackenzie was a different story.

"Jack. I'm sorry," Mackenzie said laughing. "It's no biggie so you can come back out."

Jack slowly looked around the corner and watched Mackenzie for a second before coming all the way out. He watched her as she went out about her business.

"Jack its nothing. I've seen a lot of guys in boxers. It's not like I'm gonna want to jump you or anything, so breath." Mackenzie said feeling Jack's eyes following her.

"Okay." Jack said looking away.

"So where's Ebony?" Mackenzie asked.

"Upstairs." Jack replied. "She's changing. We're gonna sit in the hot tub."

"I figured that much." Mackenzie said looking Jack up and down then looking back in the cupboard.

Jack just walked to the other side of the room and stood behind the counter.

Ebony walked into and smiled at Jack then she looked to see what he was looking at and saw Mackenzie. She stopped and looked at Jack. Had he told her about what he'd seen with Cloe and Ved?

"Mac." Ebony said walking the rest of the way into the room. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just bored and can't find Ved." Mackenzie said smiling.

Jack let out a loud sight of anger with the mention of Ved's name.

Mackenzie looked over at jack then back at her sister. "Okay what'd he do?" she asked.

"Nothing." Ebony said quickly. "Look me and Jack are gonna sit in the hot tub. If you want to you can come join us."

"Na." Mackenzie said. "I think I'll go over to Ved's and see if he's home. But thanks for the offer." She said walking out the back door with them. "Hey are you guys gonna be at the park later?"

"Yeah." Jack said.

"I'm going with him." Ebony said pointing at jack.

"Okay." Mackenzie said looking at them both. Something was going on but she didn't know what. "I'm suppose to meet Ved there. So I guess I'll see you guy's later."

"Yeah. Okay bye." Ebony said before Jack had a chance to say anything. There was no way anything good could come from this.


	20. Chapter 20

Ebony looked over at Jack. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked as they stood outside in entrance to the Skate Park.

Jack nodded his head yes. "You know how when you're upset you like to listen to your music because it helps you think straight?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ebony said looking up at him.

"Well I like to skate." Jack said.

"Jack I know. It's just that if he's in there, I don't want anything to start." Ebony said. "We've got enough fighting going on with us and everyone else. We don't need in within our circle as well,"

"There is no more we for me, Ebbs." Jack said. "There is me and then there is him."

"Jack please just don't start anything. You've got to talk to both of them. And I mean talk not punch." Ebony said looking him the eye.

"Look I'm meeting KC and Tommy. There isn't going to be anything else that's going to happen other than skating." Jack said.

"Promise?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah." Jack said smiling at her. "And thanks for coming. If you didn't come then something would happen."

"I know. That's why I came." Ebony said following him inside the gate.

The park looked as it always did. Partly full with the normal people, a few girls sitting and watching but other than that Ebony knew most of the people there.

"Ebony!" a male voice shouted.

Ebony and Jack both turned to see who it was.

"Tommy!" Jack said walking over to him. "What's up?" he asked.

"Same as always." Tommy said before Jack walked over to the rest of the group from East Side.

"Tommy." Ebony said looking at him.

"You've been avoiding me." Tommy said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"No." Ebony said not looking up at him.

"Yeah you have. You haven't called me back once and this is the first time I've seen you here in awhile." Tommy said looking at her. "Where's your board?"

"I didn't come to skate." Ebony said.

"But you're not the type to sit and watch." Tommy said.

"Yeah well that's what I'm doing tonight." Ebony said looking down in the bowl. She watched as KC came out and smiled at her. "Hey KC." She shouted over the music to him.

"I saw you at the club the other night." Tommy said.

"Really?" Ebony asked knowing that nothing good was going to come of this.

"Yeah, so who's the blond?" Tommy asked.

"A friend." Ebony said looking up at him.

"The football player" Tommy said looking down at her.

"That's not it. Look I knew him when I was a kid. It was Siva birthday and she wanted him there. Nothing more than that, he's Ved's brother." Ebony said smiling.

"That's bull shit and you know it." Tommy said.

"So you're calling me a liar. Is that a smart thing to do?" Ebony asked looking up at him. Her face was well collected with him. She knew that he only saw the emotions she wanted him to see.

"Is it really that easy for you to lie to me about it?" Tommy asked. "All I had to do what ask Blake what the hell was going on, and he told me."

"How the hell would Blake know?" Ebony asked.

"He's your step brother, don't question how he gets his information, just trust it." Tommy said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Ebony said.

Tommy had Ebony with her back to a wall facing him. "You know Ebony I don't like being toyed with. And that's what you're doing."

Ebony put her arms around his neck. "I'm not toying with you about Jay. And you have a girlfriend." She said smiling up at him.

"Damn it." Tommy muttered. "You always do that to me."

"I know." Ebony said smiling. "Now go skate."

Tommy just laughed and walked away from her.

Ebony watched Tommy before going to look for a seat. When she found a seat, she looked around the skate park at the people that were there. Her eyes landed on the doorway where the tall blond boy was standing searching the crowded. It was Jay. She got up and went over to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked pushing him back out the gate.

"What I can't come see you?" Jay asked smiling smugly at her.

"No, not here you can't." Ebony snapped.

Jay watched her for a seconded, searching for a reason.

"Jay this is a Skate Park. Not some dumb country club you and your friends hang out at." Ebony said.

"Is there a difference?" Jay asked.

"Look I should be home in about an hour. Why don't you just meet me there?" Ebony asked.

"Why don't I just come and pick you up here?" Jay asked.

"Whatever. Just leave now." Ebony said looking him in the eye.

Jay smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll be back in an hour." He said before leaving.

Ebony watched him walk away and then drive off down the street. When she turned back around she saw Tommy standing in the gateway not looking please.

"Nothing?" Tommy asked looking her in the eye.

Ebony didn't say anything she just looked at him unsure of how to answer him.

Tommy just laughed and walked out of the park to his car without looking back at her.

"Stupid boys." Ebony said to herself.

* * *

><p>Jack sat at the counter of the burger place he had fought with Cloe in just hours earlier. KC was on one side of him and Jesse was on the other. Ebony was talking to Brandon about who the best Dog Town Boy was.<p>

"Jack man it's like Tony always say man. You've just got to get back out there." Jesse said using is hands while he was talking.

"Jesse how long have you lived here?" KC asked.

Jesse looked at his hands and held up three fingers and smiled while nodding his head. "Three years man."

"So when are you gonna stop acting like you just came from the beach. There is no surfing here." KC said laughing.

"Man don't you know that you can take the man way from the sea but you can never take the sea away from the man." Jesse said.

"Are you stoned?" KC asked looking at him.

"Hey guys." Ved said sitting down next to KC.

Jack didn't look up at the sound of the voice but he knew that everyone else had. He couldn't hear Ebony talking anymore and he felt like everyone was looking from him to the seat two places away.

"Ha…wait never mind man." Jesse said getting up.

KC didn't say anything to Ved he just turned and looked at Jack. "Think before you act." He said before getting up.

Ved looked over at Jack and swallowed. "What's going on?" he asked.

Jack looked over at him and then looked back at the pop in front of him. "I gotta question for you." He said slowly.

Ved turned in his chair so he would be facing Jack. "What is it?" he asked.

"If you care so much about Mac then why in the hell would you do something like that?" Jack asked getting up. He could feel the tension in the room grow. It was like everyone was waiting for Jack to hit him.

Ved just looked at Jack unsure of what to say. He didn't know that Jack knew what had happened. But now it seemed like everyone at the Skate Park knew.

"Jack lets go." Ebony said stepping in before anything else was said.

Jack nodded his head at Ebony and started to walk toward her before he stopped and turned around. "One more thing." He said walking back towards Ved. Jack ball his fist up and brought it down full force until it hit Ved's cheek.

Ved fell back when Jack's fist made contact with the side of this face.

"JACK!" Ebony screamed. She ran over to him and started to pull him away from the scene while KC when down to help Ved.

Ved sat up and looked at Jack while he was being pulled away by Ebony. "One question Jack. Are you mad because she prefers me more?" Ved asked.

Jack roughly pulled away from Ebony and sprung at Ved.

"Jack stop it!" Ebony yelled at him. "Ved! Both of you stop!" she yelled.

Neither of them seemed to hear her because they just kept going at it.

"Someone stop them!" Ebony shouted. She looked around at the crowd but they all seemed to be rooting for someone. "Fine I'll do it." She said walking into the circle that had formed around the boys rolling around on the ground. Ebony went in the grab Jack but instead a fist hit her jaw. Making her back away holding it. "Now is someone gonna stop it?" she asked holding back the fact that it hurt to talk.

Both KC and Jesse went in and tore the boys apart. Taking a few hits while doing so.

"Man stop you hit Ebony." Jesse told Ved looking at him.

Ved looked around the room but Ebony was gone and Jack was being pulled out by KC. There was no way any good could come from this.

When Ebony got outside she still had her hand on her jaw. She looked at Jack with fire in her eyes. "I told you that we don't need fighting within our group of friends." She said.

"I'm sorry Ebony." Jack said putting his head back because of the blood dripping from his nose.

"I want you to go home. I don't want you to talk to Cloe tonight. Because it's clear that you aren't ready to talk about what happened." Ebony said handing him his bag.

"Ebony you're not my mom." Jack said.

"You're right. I'm just your friend that got punched because you started a dumb fight." Ebony said. "Now just go home."

"Fine." Jack said taking his bag and walking away.

"KC go with him please." Ebony said looking at the back of Jack.

"You sure?" KC asked. "Are you gonna be okay getting home by yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's got a ride." Jay said stepping out of a near by car.

Ebony smiled and nodded her head. "Just make sure he doesn't start anything else."

KC smiled and took off after Jack.

"You okay?" Jay asked looking at Ebony.

Ebony took her hand away from her face and looked down at it. "You're brothers got some punch." She said looking at the blood on her hand.

"Shit Ebony." Jay said putting his thumb on her lower lip.

"It's nothing." Ebony said pushing his hand away. "Can you just take me home?"

"Yeah let's go." Jay said following her to the car.


	21. Chapter 21

"Thanks for the ride." Ebony said getting out of the car.

"I told you I'd be back." Jay said looking at her through the open door.

Ebony sighed and looked down. "We've got a lot to talk about, huh?" She said closing the door.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jay said following her into the house.

Ebony sat up and looked him in the eye. "Why were you with them this morning?" she asked.

"Because they're my friends." Jay said. "Ebony what do you want me to do? Drop my friends?"

"No. I want you to do what you think is right. And I'll do what I think is right." She said getting up.

"Okay." Jay said reaching for her hand.

Ebony pulled her hand away and looked down at Jay. "That means that this ends here." She said in a very calm voice.

"What?" Jay asked even more confused.

"You heard me." Ebony said simply. "I don't want to be friends with someone that can go back to being friends with people that pulled that kinda shit on me."

Jay stood up. "You want me to pick between you and my friends." Jay said looking at her.

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know." Ebony said.

"What would you do if I told you to pick between me and your friends?" Jay asked.

"I would pick my friends. Because I know that they would always pick me." Ebony said.

"Fine you want me to pick you. Than I pick you Ebony. I won't hang out with my friends anymore. I won't talk to them at school or at football. I'll become a loner because your friends won't want to hang out with me and I can't be friends with my friend because it will upset you. So I'll be a loner and just pick you." Jay said looking down in her eyes.

"You can't say that. You don't know what my friends would do." Ebony said feeling herself getting ready to give in to him.

Jay just looked at her for a moment. "Ebony tell me what you want?" Jay asked after a long silence.

"I want this to be easier." Ebony said in a quite voice. "I just want life to be easier."

* * *

><p>Jack sat looking at his computer screen. He looked at all the names of people that were signed in on MSN IM. He was relived to see that either she wasn't signed on or she had already blocked him on her list. He turned around in his chair and looked at his reflection in the mirror his eye was already bruised and swollen. He looked at his clock. It read 10:34. In just a matter of hours he would have to face her at school. He wasn't sure how that was going to work but he was sure that either way he wouldn't give in and he would make sure that Mackenzie knew what he saw.<p>

* * *

><p>Ved woke up with a pain in his eye. When he rolled out of bed he looked in the mirror hanging on his door. His eye was swollen and bruised. His top lip was split open and fat. He sighed and got dressed. When he got to the kitchen he tried to hide his face as much as possible from his parents and brother.<p>

"Ved? Sweetie are you okay?" his mother asked when she gave him his food.

"Yeah fine mom." Ved said looking down.

"Ved look at me." Jay said from across the table.

Ved looked up. He saw the shock and surprises come across his brother's face.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"Oh like Ebony didn't tell you last night." Ved said annoyed.

"Ved who were you fighting with?" their mother shrieked.

"No one mom. It was just a thing over skating. Nothing to worry about." Ved said getting up. "I gotta go if I want to get to school on time."

"No I'll take you." Jay said getting up. "We've got to go by and get Ebony."

"Ebony?" their mother asked. "I thought she was a friend of Ved's."

"She is….well was." Ved said looking at his mom. "Look I've just got to go." He said before hurrying out of the house.

"Jay dear please tell me what's going on." His mother said with confusion in her eyes.

"Nothing mom. I just promised Ebony I'd give her a ride to school." Jay said looking at her mother.

"Jay I don't want you to fall into the same crowd of friends as your brother. We've already had to bail him out of jail twice because of Ebony. I don't want to have you bail both of you out." She said.

"Mom I'm not going to end up in jail. Look just trust me." Jay said smiling. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then left the house.

* * *

><p>Jack rode with KC to school the next morning.<p>

"How's your eye?" KC asked looking over at Jack.

"Fine." Jack answered without looking over at him.

"Man, you're not gonna do anything rash today are you?" KC asked after a while.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"I don't know like trying to finish off Ved." KC said.

"No I'm not planning on touching Ved." Jack said. "But as for what Mackenzie does, I don't know."

"What do you mean?" KC asked.

"I mean she's gonna know what happened." Jack said when the pulled up to the school.

"So you're gonna cause her all the pain just because of a dumb kiss?" KC asked.

"KC what would you do if I kissed Patsy and you saw it? Would you have went and told Cloe?" Jack asked looking over at him.

KC though for a moment. He knew he should say no but he didn't want to lie. "Yeah I guess I would." He finally said.

"She has the right to know." Jack said when he got out of the car.

KC didn't say anything he just followed Jack. "I just hope this doesn't break us." KC said softly.


	22. Chapter 22

Ebony did not say one word to Ved the whole way to school. She didn't even speak to him when they got to school. She got out of the jeep and headed straight for her locker. She didn't care if Jay thought she was mad at him. All she wanted to do was get through this day in one piece. When she got to class the first people she saw was Jack, and Bray.

"Hey Ebony." Bray said when he saw her walk in the door.

"Hey." Ebony said walking over to them and sitting on one of the desks.

"Ebony about last night." Jack said looking up at her.

"Don't Jack. Look its okay. We're okay." Ebony said smiling at him.

"Good." Jack said smiling up at her. He looked at the door when he heard someone come into the room. It was Cloe.

"Hey guys." Cloe said smiling and walking over to them.

Bray slid off the desk he was sitting on and sat down in his set.

"Jack." Cloe said sitting down in front of him.

Jack looked at the back of Cloe's head before standing up and moving to behind Ebony.

"Ebony what happened to your lip?" Amber asked laughing, as she walked into the class.

"The same thing that's gonna happen to your face Amber." Ebony said smiling sweetly.

Jay laughed as he took his set. "What was up with you this morning?" Jay asked looking back at Ebony.

Ebony looked over at Jay's 'friends' and then back at him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making it all easier." Jay said smiling at her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly before turning to face the front of the room so the lesson could start.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ebony have you seen your sister?" Jack asked as the class was leaving the room.<p>

"No not yet, why?' Ebony asked looking over at him.

"I just wanted to talk to her. You know homework and school stuff." Jack said smiling.

"You can't tell her." Ebony said not even looking up at him. She didn't have to see him to know that he was lying.

"I'll do what I think is right." Jack said looking down at her.

"And make her go through more heart break than already?" Ebony asked stopping and looking up at him. "Look Jeremy's anniversary is less than a week away and my whole family is having a hard time with it. So don't make it any harder on her."

"So what do you want me to allow her to go on without knowing." Jack said looking at her. "Ebony I get that you're family has a hard time during this time of year but you know what it's been two years since that whole thing happened. Its time to stop getting so down." Jack said.

"Jack you don't understand. So don't try and act like you do!" Ebony snapped.

Jack didn't say anything. He just looked down at her. Sure she knew most everything about him. But she was wrong when she said that he didn't understand. "Ebony I don't care about what you think, but I'm going to do what I think is right."

"Fine Jack. Be a jackass, see if I give a damn." Ebony said before storming down the hallway to the library.

Jack watched her walk away. He felt like a total idiot but he knew he had to do the right thing and tell Mackenzie what happened. And if Ved really cared about her she would already know. So it wasn't like he was doing something all that bad.

* * *

><p>Mackenzie smiled over at Ved. "So you gonna tell me what happened?" She asked carefully running a finger over Ved's black eye.<p>

Ved turned his face away from her. He couldn't make himself face her when he said it. "I…well there was a fight at the Skate Park last night. Nothing big." He said looking at her again.

"Are you sure? Cause getting a black eye and a fat lip is something big to me." Mackenzie said getting the feeling something else happened. "Who was fighting anyways?"

"A lot of people. I mean I even hit Ebony on accident. That's how crazy it was." Ved said nodding his head.

"You hit Ebony?" Mackenzie asked with her eyes popping out of her head. "And she didn't come after you?"

"No. I didn't mean to hit her. I mean I was throwing punches trying to get the guy and well Ebony was the person I ended up hitting." Ved said with a nervous laugh.

"Who where you trying to hit?" Mackenzie asked. "Why did it all start anyways?"

"I don't know I'm sure it was stupid to start out with. You know how us guys are." Ved said sitting back in his desk trying not to look guilty.

Just then Jack walked into the room.

"Hey Jack." Mackenzie said smiling at him. "I take it you where in the fight too." Mackenzie said seeing the black eye as well.

"Yeah I was in a fight last night." Jack said looking right and Ved.

"Maybe you can tell me who started it. Cause Ved doesn't even remember who he was fighting." Mackenzie said smiling up at him.

Jack looked over at Mackenzie then back at Ved. He could see him silently pledging with him not to say anything. But he also knew she still had to know the truth. But right now wasn't the best of time for it. "I'll tell you after school or something. I don't feel much like talking about it all right now." Jack said smiling at taking a seat as far from Ved as he could get.

* * *

><p>Cloe sat at the table during lunch quietly watching Ved and Mackenzie.<p>

Ved was sitting next to Mackenzie facing her. His arms where highly wrapped around her as he kissed her upper arm.

Jack sat next to KC trying not to look at Ved or Cloe. But it was hard because Lex kept asking questions about what happened last night.

"Lex why don't you shut up and just eat your lunch?" Bray suggested looking up at him.

"Look I just want to know what went down last night. Cause I heard something totally different than what they're telling us now." Lex said looking over at Bray.

"I don't think it matters what happened." Ved said looking over at Jack. "It was yesterday not today. So let's just forget it."

Jack knew he couldn't forget it. He knew that this wasn't one of those things that he just let fly, as they said. This was something big, something that he had to deal with. Something he had to deal with now. "No I don't think we're gonna forget about it." Jack said standing up.

"Jack." Ebony said looking up at him.

Jack looked down at her and then over at Cloe and then to Ved. "We're not going to just forget it, are we Cloe? Ved?" he asked.

Cloe looked down at the table. "Can we please not do this here?" she asked quietly.

Ved didn't say anything he just looked up at Mackenzie.

"Jack what are you talking about? What he is talking about?" Mackenzie asked looking up at Jack and over at Ved.

"I think I should tell Lex what did happen yesterday. Cause I think we all know by now that there were only two people involved in the fight last night." Jack said looking right at Ved.

"Please not now." Cloe shouted looking up at him. "This isn't the time of the place for this."

"That's to bad, cause I think this is the perfect time, and place for this." Jack said looking around at everyone.

"Jack you really don't have to do this right now." KC said standing up next to him. "Think about it, there are better places to talk about this."

Jack looked over at KC. "You're right, but I'm not gonna just keep putting it off. Everyone that has a right to know is here anyways."

"Do they Jack? Does everyone here really need to know?" Ved shouted standing up.

"Yeah they do!" Jack shouted back at him.

Ebony stood up quickly. "Both of you need to breath before we have a replay of last night." She said. "Cause if I get hit again, you can be sure I'll hurt you both."

"Ebony this isn't your problem. So stop trying to make it about you." Cloe said standing up as well.

"Cloe what do you have to do with it?" Mackenzie asked looking over at her.

"She has everything to do with it." Ved shouted without thinking.

Mackenzie looked up at Ved confused, then over at Cloe. It seemed to take only a minute for the wheels to start turning in Mackenzie's head before she got. "Oh my god." She said as her eyes started to fill with tears. She put her hand over her mouth and got up from the table, "Oh my god." She pushed Ved's hands away from her. She turned towards the school and walked quickly away from them.

"Happy now Jack?" Ved asked before he ran after her.

Jack looked over at Cloe and saw the tears in her eyes as well. But for once he didn't seem to care. He looked down at everyone that was still sitting. He looked back up at Cloe before he walked away from the table and away from the school.

"Jack!" KC yelled after him. "I'm gonna go after him." KC said looking over at Ebony before he took after his friend.


	23. Chapter 23

Jack sat on the top of the half pipe. The park was slowly starting to fill up with kids from others school. He figured it must have been around 3 and the schools were letting out. He could feel someone standing behind him but didn't bother to look to see who it was because he figured it was KC.

"Hey Jack." Mackenzie said sitting down next to him.

Jack was a little taken back at the fact that it was her and not KC. "Where's Ved?" he asked.

"Talking to KC." Mackenzie said looking over at him. "Thanks for saying something. I know everyone's really mad about it, but I'm glad you had the guts to tell me." She said softly.

"Everyone is doing a really good job at making me feel like an asshole for doing it." Jack said looking over at her.

"If you wouldn't have told me, I'm sure Ved never would've." Mackenzie said looking back over the park. "You know, deep down, I think I always knew. I mean that his feelings for her were stronger than they were for me." She said.

Jack didn't know what to say. "I guess, I knew the same thing about her." Jack said. He didn't say anything else for a moment because he wasn't sure that anything should be said. But he needed to know. "So did you talk to Ved?" he asked.

Mackenzie sighed and looked over at Jack. "No. I went home and I wouldn't let him in. Then I went out the back door and came here. He followed me." She said.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Jack asked.

"Do you know what you're going to do when you talk to Cloe?" Mackenzie asked.

"We already broke up." Jack said looking away from her.

Mackenzie didn't say anything she just laid her head on Jack's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm going to break up with him. I don't know what I'm going to say but I know I'm going to break up with him." She said.

"Let's leave." Jack said rubbing her back. "Maybe KC and Ved are still talking and we can get away without either of them noticing."

Mackenzie lifted her head and looked at Jack and smiled. "Let's do it." She said getting up.

As they slid down the half pipe, Ved and KC both came over to them.

"Mackenzie please can we talk?" Ved asked in a bagging voice.

Mackenzie looked over at Jack. "No." she said. "I'm going to be doing the talking and you're going to listen."

"But-" Ved said but was cut off.

"No!" Mackenzie shouted. "Ved we are over. I don't want you to call me or come by my house anymore. I don't want to see you. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore. Now don't say anything. I'm going to leave and I don't you want to say one word to me or Jack." She said talking Jack's hand and walking away.

"You sure you don't want to listen to what he has to say?" Jack said as she pulled him along.

Mackenzie stopped and looked at him. "If he really cares he won't do anything I just told him." She said.

Jack gave her a small smile. "Okay." He said.

* * *

><p>Cloe sat in the park for a long time after school. She didn't feel much like going home or talking to anyone. She was so mad at Jack for telling everyone what had happened. All she wanted to do at the moment was to be alone and away from everyone. But she didn't want to sit there anymore. She deiced to get up and walk along the path that went the length of the river.<p>

Jack and Mackenzie sat in the playground not saying anything. Neither of them were sure what they should say to one another. They just knew that it was nice to have someone that knew what they felt. But it didn't take long for Mackenzie to say something.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked looking over at him.

Jack looked over at her from the swing he was on. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"At school, during lunch, after school, at the parties. What are we going to do?" Mackenzie asked looking back towards the river.

Jack sighed and looked down at the sand. "I don't know." He said softly.

Mackenzie looked up and down the path. That's when she saw her. "Jack are you going to talk to Cloe?" she asked.

"I don't know, why?" Jack asked looking over at her again.

"I really think that you should talk to her. I mean I know I'm going to talk to Ved when I get home. I'll let him explain what he thinks happened and then I'm going to have to think about what I really want to do. But I really think you should to talk Cloe. I know you two already broke up and all, but you should still talk to her." Mackenzie said getting up.

"I guess you're right." Jack said with a sigh.

"Good." Mackenzie said with a small smile. "Go talk to her." She said pulling him up.

"I don't even know where she is." Jack said looking at her.

"Over there." Mackenzie said pointing to the girl getting closer and closer.

"Now?" Jack asked looking up and then back at Mackenzie.

"You've got to do it sooner or later and I've always thought that sooner was a much better time than later." Mackenzie said nodding her head and pushing Jack away from her.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked looking at her.

"Go find out if Ved really listened." Mackenzie said smiling before she turned and walked away.

Jack sighed and looked back towards the path. He put his hands in his back pockets and took a deep breath before walking towards her.

Cloe stopped when she saw him on the path in front of her. She just watched him not moving and knowing that he was doing the same thing.

Jack stood about 10 feet away from her. He had no clue what he was going to say to her or any idea of what needed to be said.

Cloe could feel the tears in her eyes welling up. No matter what she thought about nothing could make her stay mad at Jack with him looking so cute. He was wearing his The Used T-shirt and black cargoes and his hair wasn't flaming red like normal. It was washed out and you could see the bleach blond hair. After a minute of just looking at him she found herself walking towards him. She didn't even realize what was going on until she was in front of him. "What do you want?" she asked looking up at him.

"I know, you're not mad at me so don't act like you are." Jack replied.

"As right as you may be Jack, I will be mad at you as soon as I turn around and walk away." Cloe said folding her arms in front of her chest.

"And why are you mad at me? What was it that I did that was so wrong?" Jack asked looking down at her.

"Well we can start with you telling everyone at lunch, and you beating up Ved because of what happened." Cloe said looking up at him.

"First off you know just as well as I do that everyone had a right to know and you also know that Ved got what was coming to him." Jack said.

"No, Ved did not have it coming to him." Cloe said shaking her head. "Why the hell would you hit him?"

"You've got to be shitting me!" Jack shouted at her. "Cloe I saw the kiss. What did you think I was going to do when he showed up and was acting like nothing happened?"

"Don't yell at me." Cloe said glaring at him. "We pretty much broke up so it doesn't matter who the hell I make out with."

"Yeah it does. When it's my friends boyfriend." Jack said. "You didn't even think about the way it was going to affect Mackenzie or me did you?"

Cloe sighed and looked down.

"That's what I thought." Jack said. "Just so its official, we are over." He said before he walked away from her. He knew that it wasn't what Mackenzie meant by talking but it was all he could do for now.


	24. Chapter 24

Ebony sat outside of the school early the next morning. She couldn't find Jack the night before so she knew she had to talk to him this morning. Not only did she need to talk to Jack but she also needed to talk to Jay. She got up when she saw Jack and KC walking towards her.

"Hey Ebbz." KC said coming up the stairs to the school.

"Boys." Ebony said smiling at them. "What's going on?" she asked.

"We should be asking you that." Jack said looking at her. "You're here early."

"Yeah I figured this would be the only time I would get to find out what happened." Ebony said looking up at Jack.

Jack nodded his head. "Nothing." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean, nothing?" Ebony asked raising an eyebrow.

"We broke up, nothing happened." Jack said nodding his head.

"Okay." Ebony said unsure of what was really going on. "I'll see you guys inside." She said when she saw Jay's jeep pull into the parking lot. She watched as Amber, Ram, Mage and Jay got out of the jeep. She stood and watched them as they walked closer to her. She turned around and hurried into the school when Jay saw her.

* * *

><p>"Ebony." Jay called running after her. He found her not far down the hall talking to KC and Jack. "Ebony." He said softly approaching her.<p>

Ebony looked over at him and then back at her friends. "Hold up?" She asked before turning back to Jay. "What?"

"What was that all about?" Jay asked looking at her.

"What was what all about?" Ebony asked folding her arms in front of her chest.

"You ran off when I saw you." Jay said pointing outside.

"No, I just have some things to do." Ebony said looking up at him.

"Okay so what's up?" Jay asked.

"Nothing." Ebony said looking over at the doors when Amber, Ram and Mage walked in.

"Things were fine when I left your house last night." Jay said unsure what was going on with her.

"Things are fine now." Ebony didn't want to fight with him, when there was nothing to fight about. She looked over at his friends and then back at him. She was disgusted.

"Huh?" Jay asked confused. "I'm lost." he said when he put the things together.

"I didn't say anything." Ebony said.

"Yeah but I saw that look. What's' going on?" Jay asked moving so he would be looked her in the eye.

"Jay I already told you that I've got things to do." Ebony said looking up at him and then over at Ram.

"You're sure everything is okay?" Jay asked looking down at her.

"Yeah." Ebony said sharply.

"What?" Jay asked even more confused.

Ebony pulled away from him and step out of his grasp. "I'm a busy girl, remember." She said before turning and walking down the hall with KC and Jack.

* * *

><p>Ebony sighed as she walked back towards the library. She knew Jay was in there waiting for her. She had seen him walk in. She slowly made her way through the well-lit room. When she got to the boxed in area she saw him sitting in one of the chairs waiting for her.<p>

"So are we gonna talk?" Jay asked looking up at her.

"About?" Ebony asked sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"Your mood this morning." Jay said moving closer to the other end of the table.

Ebony just looked at him. "Jay is not like we're dating, what do you want from me?"

"You're right, we aren't dating, but it would still be nice to know what the heck was going on." Jay said.

"That's not what I mean." Ebony said, as her eyes became cold. "Why the sudden interest in me?"

Jay got up and walked towards her. "Why do you keep going back to this? Why can't you trust me?"

"Because something about this whole thing just doesn't feel right, you don't just decide that you like me after knowing me my whole life." Ebony snapped.

Jay didn't say anything he just looked at her. He was mad at the way she was acting.

Ebony stood up and folded her arms in front of her. If he wanted a stare off, she would give him one.

"Ebony I've always liked you, that time that Jeremy took me up to see you on your birthday, I was going to tell you but I chickened out." Jay said in a hushed whisper. "Why are you getting upset over all of this?"

"Why are you still in to me, I'm not the same person I was back then?" Ebony shot back.

"You haven't changed as much as you think you have. Something about your beauty-" Jay started but got cut off.

"My looks. That's always great." Ebony laughed.

"Let me finish?" Jay asked. "Your personality, your attitude, all drew me in. You're like a freaking drug that I can't get enough of."

Ebony could feel a smile creep upon her face. She understood the addiction and appeal of drugs.

Jay smiled and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm gonna go check us in. I'll be right back." Ebony said pulling away from him and leaving the boxed area.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cloe." Ved said sitting down next to her in class.<p>

"Hi." Cloe said smiling up at him.

"You okay?" Ved asked looking over at Jack who was on the other side of the room with KC.

Cloe sighed. "Great." She said forcing herself to smile.

"Right." Ved said. "So what happened?"

"Nothing." Cloe said. "What happened with you and Mackenzie?"

"We talked." Ved said smiling. "And I'm glad we did because I don't know what I would do without her sometimes."

"Yeah well you and her are meant to be." Cloe said nodding her head.

"You guys will work things out." Ved said.

Cloe looked over her shoulder she hadn't seen Jack the whole week. It was Friday, and she wasn't sure where he was. "I wouldn't bet on it." She sighed.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been three weeks since Jack and Cloe had broken up, and during that time Jack had been avoiding his friends when Cloe was around. He and KC quickly took up with some other friends they had from the skate park, and from classes. Jack smiled at the girls he was sitting with at lunch. He didn't know who they were but so far he had figured out that the dark brown haired one was Danni. Her father was a scientist or something like that and she seemed to always follow rules. The one with the pink fading hair was called Dee. She seemed to talk a lot but Jack couldn't figure out what she was talking about. He had yet heard the other two talk yet, so he didn't know they're names.

"So Jack what's your favorite subject?" Danni asked smiling over at him.

"Subject?" Jack asked looking at her then over at KC who didn't know what she was talking about either.

"Yeah you know, class." Dee said looking at him.

"Dee thinks is something to do with computers. She seems to think you're a genius." Danni said giving him a small smile.

"Yeah I don't know. I don't really like school, I'm just here because I have to be." Jack said shaking his head.

"Well your parents would be upset if you didn't come." Danni said moving her salad around with her fork.

"They only time they care is when they have to come in and talk with a teacher because I'm failing." Jack said looking around the table at the five other people sitting there. He knew from looking at them that they where the misfits of the school. The ones that had groups of people just like them but didn't fit with them. But KC and him didn't go here, they had friends that they fit in with.

"My father would kill me if I ever got close to failing." Danni said smiling and then looking down at her lunch.

"Danni you worry to much about what your father would do when he's home." Dee said rolling her eyes. "He's never there and you act like you see him every day."

"I know." Danni said with shame in her voice.

"When was the last time you saw your dad?" KC asked.

"Umm…about a three weeks ago." Danni said looking up at him. "He's very busy and his work keeps him from home most of the time."

"Yeah can you believe this girl lives in a huge home by herself and has never once had a party." Dee said laughing.

"I've had parties." Danni said as pink rushed to her cheeks. "My father has just been there when I do have parties."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Jack said trying to make her smile.

KC tried to contain his laugher as he watched Jack. "Hey man I'm gonna go see everyone else you coming?" he asked standing up.

Jack looked up at KC and then over at their normal table. He hadn't sat there in weeks, he looked over and saw Cloe sitting in her normal seat. "Yeah. Danni you wanna come meet some of my friends?" he asked standing up.

"I don't know if I should." Danni said softly.

"Come on. Not all of them bite." Jack said taking her hand and helping her up.

KC sighed as they walked over to the table. There was no way anything good was going to come from this.

* * *

><p>Cloe didn't know what to say. How could he do something like this? Bring this girl over and sit down with her at their table. She wanted to get up and leave but she knew that all he wanted was to get to her. She wanted to scream at him and tell him what was going on but she couldn't.<p>

"So Danni, how do you know Jack?" Ebony asked not sure what else to say to the girl. She wasn't sure where any of them stood with each other, she hadn't had the time to ask, or the chance.

"Well I don't really." Danni said smiling. "We were both in the library this morning and ran into each other and its turns out we have most of the same classes."

"Really cause I've never seen you in any of our classes." Ved said looking over at her. He knew what Jack was trying to do and it wasn't easy for him to see Cloe in this much pain.

"I sit in the very front of the class." Danni said smiling. She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew it was something weird.

"Yeah, Danni is a straight A student." Jack said smiling. "She's gonna help me out with my English grade."

"I'm sure she could help you out with all your grades man." Lex said with a laugh.

The loud bell rang throughout the school yard.

"I should go. I've got to get to class." Danni said standing up from the table.

Jack stood up as well.

"We've got 15 minutes before classes start." Bray said looking at the girl.

"Yeah but I don't want to be late." Danni said smiling at them. "It was nice meeting all of you." She said before she started to walk away.

"Danni we're gonna see you at the park later tonight right?' Lex asked before she had gotten too far.

Danni turned around and looked at Jack who was still standing up. She wasn't sure what to say. "I don't know." She said looking down at Lex.

"She'll be there." Jack said smiling and then turning around and sitting back down at the table.

Ebony could feel her eyes widen. That had not just happened, she told herself. Jack wouldn't go that low. But when she saw his corky smile she knew it had happened. "I've got to go." She said standing up. "Bray, Tai come with me?" she asked before leaving the table as well.

Bray and Tai-san left the table and Tai-san pulled Lex along with her as well.

"I know what I need to go pee." Mackenzie said standing up. She left the table with Ved.

Jack looked around at who was left. Him, KC and Cloe. He knew it wouldn't be long before KC said he had to go do something.

"You two need to talk." KC said standing up. He walked away from the table shaking his head.

Jack looked over at Cloe. He was about to get up when he head her speak.

"Why would you do that?" Cloe asked looking down at her hands.

"Do what?" Jack asked looking at her.

"Why would you pull something like that with me sitting right here?" Cloe asked looking up at him. She knew that he knew what she was talking about.

"I didn't pull anything Cloe." Jack said. "We broke up. You remember you were making out with Ved."

Cloe could feel the tears run down her face. She knew that it showed her weakness but she couldn't help it anymore. "Two weeks Jack, it's been fourteen days." Cloe said looking at him. "We broke up two weeks ago and you're acting like I didn't even matter you to."

"Cloe how do you want me to act? I'm not going to wait for you to start hanging out with other people, cause I'm sure it's going to be a while before Ved and Mackenzie break up." Jack replied. He knew that what he did was wrong, and it had hurt her, but that was the point, that's what he wanted to do.

"That was low Jack." Cloe said.

"Yeah well you making out with someone that I thought was my friend was low too." Jack told her.

Cloe sighed and looked down at the table again. "Is this the way it's going to be between us now?" she asked.

"I don't know what else to do Cloe. It's either this or not talking." Jack said.

Cloe looked up at him and for a long moment was quite. "I'm leaving." She softly.

"Fine." Jack said thinking she was getting up and leaving. But when she didn't move he became confused. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I'm going to go spend the school year with my aunt. I leave at the end of the month." Cloe said looking him in the eye. He was the first one to know and the first one not to know the truth.

"Fine." Jack said getting up. He didn't see why she was telling him this. What difference did it make to him if she was going to leave now? He walked away from the table leaving her sitting there alone.

"I'm pregnant." Cloe said after Jack was long gone.


	26. Chapter 26

Ebony sat in the booth with Jay, Tai-san and Lex. Bray and KC had gone to play video games. Jack had yet to show up and Cloe was sitting by herself at the bar. Mackenzie and Ved were sitting at a table, alone, eating.

"So what do you think is going to do down with this whole Jack and Cloe thing?" Tai-san asked Ebony.

"I don't know. But I hope they get over it soon. I hate to see them acting so dumb." Ebony said looking over at Cloe.

"I think it's funny." Lex said with a mouth full for fries.

"You're the only one that would Lex." Ebony said rolling her eyes.

"So Jay why don't you tell us something." Tai-san said smiling over at Jay.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Jay asked.

"You could start by telling us what the hell you're doing there." Lex said looking at him. "This isn't the normal place for a person like you to hang out."

"What you do mean a person like me?" Jay asked getting annoyed.

"Lex, don't." Tai-san said looking over at him. "Why do you always have to be an asshole?"

"I'm just asking." Lex said looking back at Tai-san. "And you know what I mean by someone like you. Someone with a letter men's jacket."

"Jay, don't answer him. You can be a real ass Lex." Ebony said sliding out of her seat. "Let's go." She said looking down at him.

"Where?" Jay asked getting up and looking at her.

"Anywhere." Ebony said smiling. She wanted to spend time with him, and she was annoyed that Lex was acting like a jerk around Jay. She knew it was going to be hard to get her friend to accept him.

"There's a party at Ram's." Jay said as they sat in the car.

Ebony looked up at Jay. "If that's where you want to go, then let's go." She said forcing herself to smile. She needed to give his friends a second chance.

"Just for a while." Jay said knowing that Ebony didn't like being around his friends anymore than he liked being around hers.

* * *

><p>Cloe sat with her eyes glued on the door. She hopped that it would open soon. She really needed to tell someone what was going on. She was startled when Josh, the waiter, started talking to her.<p>

"You okay kiddo?" Josh asked looking at Cloe over the bar.

"What? Oh, yeah, fine." Cloe said smiling up at him.

"You sure?" Josh asked leaning on and bar and looking her in the eye.

Cloe nodded her head and smiled. She glanced back at the door then looked back at Josh.

"You want the normal?" Josh asked standing up straight.

"Yeah." Cloe said nodding her head.

"I can never remember ketchup or no?" Josh asked before going back to the kitchen.

"Extra ketchup." Someone said from behind Cloe.

Cloe could feel her stomach rise. She turned around the face the person. "I'm glad you came." She said looking up at them.

"Yeah well something told me I should." The person said sitting down next to Cloe. "This better be important because there are other things that I could be doing right now."

"Patsy for once will you stop thinking about yourself?" Cloe snapped looking over at her.

"You know, I didn't have to come here at all." Patsy said looking at Cloe. "Why don't you just tell me the news, so I can go?"

"This isn't news that I can just say and then watch you walk away from." Cloe said softly. "I'm going away."

"And you're telling me this why?" Patsy asked.

"I'll be gone for about nine months." Cloe said lifting her head and looking over at Patsy. She knew that by the stunned looked that raced over Patsy's face she understood what she meant.

"You're-" Patsy said but couldn't make herself say it.

Cloe just nodded her head.

"Is it Jack's?" Patsy asked still in total surprise.

"Who's else would it be!" Cloe said with anger. She couldn't believe that someone that was once her best friend in the whole world would think that she would sleep with just anyone.

"I don't know, there is a lot of gossip." Patsy said softly. "Have you told him yet?"

Cloe shook her head no. "You're the only other person other than my mom and dad that know." She told Patsy.

"How'd your parents react?" Patsy asked. She knew Cloe's parents to well to know that they took the new of their perfect daughter getting knocked up well.

"Just as I hoped they wouldn't." Cloe said looking down at her hands.

"Oh god Cloe. What are you going to do?" Patsy asked.

"Give the child up after I have it." Cloe said still looking at her hands. "There is no way I could keep it. I mean I'm still a kid myself. My parents are sending me to this group home place until it's all taken care of."

"You sound like your mom." Patsy said a little taken back at the way Cloe was talking. She had never known Cloe to say anything that her mother might say.

"I know but it's true. I'm not ready to let go of my childhood. And there is no way I'm ready to be a parent either." Cloe said looking over at Patsy.

"Are you going to tell him?" Patsy asked remembering Jack.

"Yeah." Cloe said nodding her head. "I tried to tell him today but we broke up and well things aren't going smoothly." She said glancing up at the door when it opened and watching Jack come through it, alone thankfully.

"Good as long as you tell him." Patsy said standing up. "Look Cloe I'm really sorry to do this to you right now but I've got to go."

Cloe looked up at Patsy in disbelief. How could Patsy being doing this now?

"No don't take it like that." Patsy said looking at Cloe and smiling. "I'm on a date and he's waiting outside. I told him this would only take a second. I can't just leave him out there."

"Yeah." Cloe said smiling at Patsy.

"Look I'll call you when I get home and you can tell me more of what's going on." Patsy said leaning down and hugging her.

"Yeah, okay." Cloe said hugging her back. "I'll talk to you later." Cloe said as Patsy walked away from her.


	27. Chapter 27

Ebony sat watching Jay and his friends from the other side of the yard. She didn't feel welcomed hanging out with them. So she found a few other people that she knew and was standing, talking with them.

Jay sat at the table with Mega, Ram, Pride, May and Ruby. He was laughing at a joke when Amber came over and sat down on his lap.

"Let's play truth or dare." Amber said holding a cup of beer in one hand.

"Aren't we a little old for games?" Ram asked looking at Amber.

"Hey you might get kissed tonight. So shut up." Amber said smiling at Ram. "I'll go first. Mega truth or dare?" she asked looking at him.

"Truth." Mega said smiling. He knew what Amber was doing.

"Is Ruby good in bed?" Amber asked smiling.

Mega laughed. "Honestly, I wouldn't know." He said smiling.

Amber looked at him and then smiled. "Okay, go." She replied.

"Pride. Truth or dare?" Mega asked looking around the table.

"Dare." Pride replied.

Mega thought for a minute before he gave Pride his dare. "I dare you to make out with Ruby."

"No." May said before anything else was said.

"It's a dare May. He's got to take it." Amber said. "You guys all know you can't back out of a dare that's what makes them so fun."

"I'll do it." Pride said getting up. He pulled Ruby up out of her set and started kissing her. But soon he broke away for air and then sat back down wiping his mouth off.

"Go Pride." Amber said smiling.

"Okay Ram." Pride said.

"Truth." Ram said smiling. He didn't feel like getting into anything that he wouldn't remember clearly the next day.

"How many of the girls at this party have you done?" Pride asked smiling. No one had ever gotten Ram to name all the girls he'd been with.

Ram looked around his back yard at all the people. Then back at his friends. "2." Ram said smiling.

Everyone's heads turned to the yard as they started to count the number of girls there.

"Ruby." Ram said making them all look back at each other.

"Truth." Ruby said smiling.

"Is Pride a good kisser?" Ram asked with a laugh.

"He's okay." Ruby said smiling at Ram. "Jay." She said looking over at Jay and Amber.

"Dare." Jay said smiling. He never picked truth.

"I dare you to kiss Amber." Ruby said smiling at Jay and then looking up at Amber.

* * *

><p>Jay looked around at everyone. He smiled. "Alright." He said. He put his hands on the side of Amber's face and slowly brought it down to his. He was about to let go of her when he felt her tongue part his lips. He pushed her back quickly, she fell off his lap, and hard onto the ground. "Seriously Amber." He said getting up.<p>

"What?" Amber huffed, as May helped her to her feet.

"It was a dare, not an open invitation for your tongue." Jay looked at her disgusted.

"Every since you started hanging out with Ebony, you've treated me and everyone else like crap. I don't get it, we use to be together!" Amber shouted at him, throwing her beer as his head before storming off into the house in tears.

"I guess the games over." Ram said laughing.

"Two hours." One of the girls Ebony was standing with said.

"Two hours to what?" Ebony asked feeling confused as the other two girls looked down at their watches.

"That's how long it took before they started." Another girl answered.

"What?" Ebony asked looking around the yard. That's when she saw him. Jay and Amber were kissing, she watched the whole scene unfold, the beer flying past his head.

"Didn't you come with Jay?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'll be leaving without him." Ebony said looking back over at them. "I'll see you guys later." She headed for the door she had just seen Amber run through. It was the only way out of the house.

"Ebony." Jay said as she passed him.

Ebony didn't say anything, she didn't have anything to say, she just kept walking.

"Ebony, where are you going?" Jay asked following after her, through the house and out the front door.

"Home." Ebony said heading down to the drive away.

"You're going to walk?" Jay asked.

"Looks that way." Ebony threw her arms out.

"Give me a second to find my keys." Jay sighed.

Ebony stopped and turned around to look back at him. "Get your keys?"

"Yeah, so we can go." Jay said walking down the steps towards her.

"I am not going anywhere with you." Ebony's attitude was clear and easy to read.

"I pushed her off me." Jay said thinking she was mad about the kiss.

"You kissed her, at a party you brought me to." Ebony stepped closer to him. "I am leaving, by myself."

"I'm not going to let you walk home, it's like ten miles back to town." Jay said pointing down the drive way. Ram lived outside of the city.

"Bye." Ebony said before turning and heading back down the driveway.

"Seriously Ebony, I can't let you walk home." Jay said following aft her. "Take my jeep."

"No drivers licenses." Ebony reminded him.

"Then please, just let me take you home. So I know you get there safe." Jay asked.

Ebony stopped and turned around and looked at him again, crossing her arms in front of her. "Fine." She was defeated.

"I'll be right back." He said before running back towards the house to get his keys.


	28. Chapter 28

Monday morning Jack sat in the library with Danni and Dee. He was looking down at the book in front of him but couldn't help to look out of the corner of his eyes, over at Danni, every few minutes.

"Stop looking at her." Dee said lifting her head.

"What?" Jack asked looking up at Dee.

"You keep looking at her and its making it so I can't concentrate." Dee said rolling her eyes.

Danni looked up and looked over at Jack. She could feel her face turn redden.

Jack didn't say anything he just smiled over at Danni and then looked back down at his book. It wasn't minutes later that he heard Dee talking again.

"Now you stop looking at him." Dee said directing it to Danni.

"I wasn't." Danni said smiling.

Jack looked up from his book and looked at both of girls.

"Look someone needs to say this or I'm going to fail my math test later." Dee said standing up. "Jack she likes you. Danni he likes you. So will you two do something about it?" she asked before she walked away and sat down at the different table.

"I'm sorry about her." Danni said feeling overly embarrassed.

"You know I think she was right." Jack said smiling.

"What?" Danni asked a little taken back.

"I do like you." Jack said before looking back down at his book.

Danni tried to speak but she didn't know what to say to him.

* * *

><p>"Have you told him yet?" Patsy asked sitting down next to Cloe in the library.<p>

Cloe looked up at Patsy. "What?" she asked. She had been lost in her own world watching Jack.

"Jack. Have you told him?" Patsy asked looking over at him.

"Not yet." Cloe said looking down at the books in front of her. "I'll do it later today. When we both have a free period.

"Cloe you don't take free periods." Patsy said looking at her friend. "You've got to tell him."

"I know, I know." Cloe said looking back up at Patsy. "Look as soon as I find the information I need to start my project I'll talk to him."

"If you need me to take care of the girl I can." Patsy said smiling.

"No thank you. Look let me work, then I'll go over there and talk to him." Cloe said rolling her eyes.

"Fine. I'll be here if you need me." Patsy said before getting up and leaving Cloe to work.

"Something up." KC said sitting down across from Jack.

Both Jack and Danni looked up from the table.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked looking confused.

"Patsy and Cloe are talking again. Something's going on." KC said looking over at Patsy and Cloe.

"Maybe they made up." Danni said smiling sweetly then looking back down at her book.

* * *

><p>"Make up, Cloe and Patsy?" KC asked looking at Danni like she was crazy. He knew that she didn't know what had happened, or how long it had been since they had talked, but he still didn't understand how blind she was.<p>

"Cloe probably told her that she's going to live with her aunt for the rest of the school year." Jack said. That's when he started to think about what Cloe had told him. He looked over at Cloe and saw her look away from him quickly.

"Cloe's leaving?" KC asked. This was the first he had heard of it.

Jack slowly stood up. "I'll be right back. I've got to talk to Cloe." He said before walking over to where she was sitting by herself.

Cloe looked up at Jack as she stood up.

"I've got to talk to you." Jack said looking down at her.

Cloe picked up her book and headed towards the back of the library to make a copy of something she had found. "Talk away." She said.

Jack waited until they were in the back of the library to tell her. "I want us to be friends."

"What?" Cloe asked looking away from the copy machine and up at Jack.

"We were friends before we started dating. So I don't see why we can't be friends now." Jack said.

Shaking her head Cloe looked back down at the copy machine. "Okay. We're friends." She replied confused.

"Okay. Then I want you to tell me what the hell is going on." Jack said turning Cloe so she was facing him.

Cloe felt panic run through her. Maybe he already knew. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Cloe you have one aunt and she lives two blocks away from you. So where the hell are you going?" Jack asked looking down at her.

Cloe let out a breath and sighed. "Oh." She said softly. "I'm going to stay with some family friends."

"Are you leaving because of what happened?" Jack asked.

"Jack the truth is-" Cloe started but was interrupted by Lex.

"Jack man. What's up?" Lex asked coming down the path away of books.

"Hey Lex." Jack said nodding his head at him. "Not a lot, what about you? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm looking something up." Lex said. "Hey Cloe."

"Hi Lex." Cloe said smiling at him. She took her book and her copies and started to walk away while Lex was looking through the index card box.

"So tell me what's up with this Danni chick?" Lex asked.

Cloe stopped and listened to the conversation.

"What do you want to know?" Jack asked.

"Well it was just kinda quick that you found her. You know with the whole Cloe thing." Lex replied.

"You know Lex its weird. I've never felt like this before. I mean Danni is so different from Cloe or anyone else I've ever met. I kinda like it, it's refreshing." Jack said.

Cloe felt a jab in her heart as she put the book she was looking through back in the shelf. She folded up her copies and went to gather her things.

"Cloe you okay?" Patsy asked when she saw Cloe rushing for the door.

"I have to leave." Cloe said as the tears started to spill over. "I can't be here anymore." She said stopping and looking at Patsy.

Patsy watched as Cloe left the library. Then she looked back to see Jack walking back over to where he was sitting. She sighed as she sat back down at her table. She knew she had to do something but she didn't know what.


	29. Chapter 29

The week had gone by quickly and Friday was quickly approaching, which almost meant that the big event at the country club was coming up. Ebony sat under the tree in the back of the school. Her back was against the truck and she was reading 'Fight Club'. She was trying her best not to listen to Tai-san and Lex fight about the project they were suppose to be working on. She looked up when someone blocked her sun. And with a sigh she looked back down at her book hoping he would just go away.

"What happened to you last night?" Jay asked looking down at Ebony.

"I got busy with Siva." Ebony said not looking up from her book. She sat there staring at the same word.

"I called you a few times." Jay said sitting down next to her. "What are you reading?" he asked.

Ebony sighed and sat her book down. "Fight Club." she replied looking at him. Why didn't he understand that she didn't want to talk to him.

"Wow, it's a book? I didn't know that." Jay said pushing a few braids out of her face.

"The book is a lot better." Ebony said as she studied his face. She saw nothing but interest in what she was saying.

"Maybe I should read it when you're done." Jay said smiling at her.

"Yeah maybe you should." Ebony said giving him a small smile. She picked back at her book and started to read again.

"You know you're so sexy when you read." Jay said after a minute of watching her.

"Ha, ha." Ebony said not looking up at him.

"I want to ask you something." Jay said taking her book from her.

"What?" Ebony asked.

"Tomorrow my mom is having this pre-dinner and then we're all going to the country club for the dumb party. I know Ved's already asked you. But will you be my date?" Jay asked as he picked up her hand and played with her figures.

Ebony just looked at him. "I don't know. I don't think I'm going." She finally told him.

"You have to go. I really want you there. I sorta wanted this to be our first date." Jay said with disappointment.

"You should find another date. Because I really don't think I'm going to the club thing." Ebony said looking around at Amber and Jay's other friends. "I don't really fit in with all that."

"I don't want to go with anyone but you." Jay said kissing her hand softly.

"But you've got to have a date for a thing like that. I know how they work. And right now I'm not going to go." Ebony said smiling sadly at him.

"Okay." Jay said smiling up at her. "I've got to get back to my group but I'll see you next period right?" he asked getting up.

"Yeah I might be a little late." Ebony said smiling up at him. She watched him walk away before she picked her book back up.

"You okay?" Tai-san asked looking at Ebony.

"Fine." Ebony said smiling over at Tai-san.

"Why are you reading that book again?" Tai-san asked noticing the cover.

"Because I love it." Ebony said laughing. "Tai it really is the best book I've ever read, or at least the best book made into a movie."

"And you want to tell me what the whole Jay being over here thing was?" Tai-san asked.

"He asked me to the party at the country club tomorrow." Ebony said putting her book back down.

"And you said yes right?" Tai-san asked.

"No. I told him to find another date." Ebony said looking down at her. "I hate that place, and I have no intentions of going."

"You know that the rest of us are going, right?" Tai-san informed her. "Lex's parents are making us go. Mackenzie is going with Ved. Jack told me this morning and Danni's dad is getting honored for something and she asked him to go. KC's got to go seeing as it's his mom hosting the event."

Ebony sighed. "Okay, okay." She said rolling her eyes. "Rosa got a dress, but I'll come by later and see what you've got."

"Good." Tai-san smiled at her. "Plus now we can have a reason to leave early."

Both Ebony and Tai-san laughed as they started talking about what else they were planning on doing with their weekends.

* * *

><p>Ebony looked over at her dad and then back at the counselor. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her dad, maybe during the summer, at her court date, she wasn't sure.<p>

"Ebony is your mother planning on joining us?" Mrs. Anders asked.

"No, her mom is out of the country." Ebony's dad, Leo, spoke for her.

"Okay then lets get started." Mrs. Anders said smiling and looking at her computer screen. "She has all her required credits."

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not sitting here." Ebony said rolling her eyes. She had heard this speech so many times before, that it was redundant, they always talked about her like she wasn't there, the officers, the teachers, even her parents.

"I'm sorry. You have all your required credits. You've taken both your PSAT's as well as your SAT's. You scored very high on both I see." Mrs. Anders said smiling at Ebony.

"Yeah well I tried not to." Ebony mumbled.

"So she can graduate this year if she wants?" Leo asked, he was paying no attention to what the lady was saying, only his blackberry.

"She has done all the required classes and has enough credits, so yes." Mrs. Anders replied. You could tell that she was use to this type of parent. She must have been because Ebony knew she wasn't the only person in school that had uninvolved parents.

"Do you recommend it or do you think she should stay another year?" Leo finally looked up at the woman. He was getting to his point now.

Ebony looked over at him, trying to understand where he was going with this. Didn't he want her gone? Wasn't that what he always wanted?

"Well staying another year and taking more classes is what I think she should do. She could start Running Start next semester and start taking some of her college required classes. That way when she does go to college she'll have most of her required first year classes taken care of. And she could take more high school classes which would look very good on her transcripts." Mrs. Anders told them. "But it's not up to me."

"If she graduated this year would there be any thing that she would have to do in order to go through with it?" Ebony's dad asked.

"She'll just have to do a senior project, which I believe she is signed up to work on next semester anyways." Mrs. Anders said looking back at her screen.

Ebony's dad sighed and looked over at her. "Do you think she is mature enough? I'm sure you know about all the issues she's had regarding laws and what not."

Mrs. Anders smiled over at Ebony. "Ebony hasn't had any trouble here since she transferred here. She has been a very big influence on most of her friends' schoolwork as well. And correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think she's ever had any grade below an -A. So there is no doubt in my mind that she could handle college."

"My only worry is she will become overwhelmed with stress." Leo didn't bother to look at his daughter. He was sure that she was getting his point.

"You know what dad then maybe I should stay in school another year. I really don't care to graduate with my sisters. I would prefer to stay here with my friends anyways." Ebony said getting up. "I'm late for a class." She said before leaving the small office. She headed straight for the library. She couldn't believe that he was trying to hold her back, and for what? She had worked harder than Java and Siva, she wanted to be done with school more than they did. But he didn't want her to take the spotlight off them, that's why he was doing this.

As she slowly walked towards the back of the library she smiled to herself. She wanted to see Jay, he would make her forget about her father, about her mother abandoning her when she need her. All she need was one smile from him, one brush of his perfect lips. She could even tell him that she was going to the country club dinner tonight, she knew that would make him happy.

When she got to her box she heard people moving around, and hushed whispers. She poked her head in only to see Jay and Amber talking, Jay had his arm stretched out to keep Amber from getting closer.

"Back off Amber." Jay said annoyed.

"Come on Jay, you can't say you didn't feel it last night," Amber replied

"I didn't feel anything. I pushed you away, remember." Jay told her moving to the other side of the table.

Ebony couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of her. Amber was practically begging Jay to kiss her and Jay was trying to be polite without crushing her heart. She found it rather entertaining.

"Ebony!" Jay said when he heard a giggle. "Thank god you're here, I've been waiting to talk to you." He said quickly.

"Ebony can't you come back some other time. We are sorta busy." Amber said giving Ebony a small fake smile.

Ebony just rolled her eyes. "If the both of you would take this little love fest else where, that would be great. I've gotta study."

Jay looked somewhat hurt that Ebony wasn't trying to help him. But he also understood. She didn't want to create anymore problems.

"I'm going to be late to class. I'll see you after school Jay." Amber said going over and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jay sighed and sat down across from where Ebony sat down. "Sorry about that." Jay said looking up at her. "I was trying to tell her that I didn't want anything to do with her, that someone else had a pretty tight grip on my heart."

"It was rather amusing." Ebony said looking up at him as well.

"You aren't mad?" Jay asked.

"No I'm pissed, but I can't really do anything about it." Ebony replied before looking back down at the things that she had gotten out of her bag.

"Look about this whole country club thing." Jay started.

"I don't want to go." Ebony replied still not looking up. She was getting ready to tell him that she was going anyways, but he started before she could think about how to say it.

"I know you don't want to go. But I also know that you can't turn down my father invitation. You love him, and always have. So I know that you'll show up. Will you just do me the honor of showing up with me?" Jay asked softly. He didn't want to have to beg her to go with him, but he was prepared to if it came to that.

"Why do you want me to go so bad?" Ebony asked putting his pen down and looking at him. "You would have more fun if you went with Amber, or someone." She knew she didn't want him to go with Amber.

"I don't want to go with Amber, I want to go with you. I want to be with you." Jay said looking her straight in the eye.

Ebony smiled. "Well lucky for you I'm going then, huh?"

Jay shot up from his chair and when over to her and pulled her up hugging her. He kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

"But I wasn't lying when I said I needed to study, we have a test in calculus next week." Ebony said pushing away from him before he kissed her again. She was glad that her going made Jay so happy, she was just nervous about how the night would go. Things at the country club had never gone smoothly before.


	30. Chapter 30

Cloe, Ebony and Mackenzie both sat on Tai-san and Lex's bed watching Tai-san pull dress after dress out of her closet.

"I like that one." Mackenzie said pointing at the light green one Tai-san was holding up. "You should wear it. It'll really bring out the color in your eyes."

Tai-san laughed. "I've already got a dress." She looked over at Ebony.

"I've got one." Ebony said getting up and walking out towards the living room. "Bray will you toss me my book?" she asked.

Bray, Lex and Ved were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Yeah, here." Bray said picking it up and tossing it to her.

"Thanks." Ebony said going back into the room.

"Okay what's wrong?" Mackenzie asked looking at her sister.

"What?" Ebony asked.

"You're reading that book again. You only read it when you're having guy problems." Mackenzie said.

"No." Ebony said sitting back down.

"Yeah. You read it when Tommy wanted to take a break and you didn't want to. You read it when that Jordan kid and you broke up. You always read it when you have guy problems." Mackenzie said.

"You know she's right." Cloe said looking over at Ebony.

"Well I just felt like rereading it." Ebony said laying back on the bed.

"Here is it!" Tai-san said with excitement as she came out of the closet. She was holding a sleek deep purple dress. "This one would be perfect for you Cloe."

Ebony looked up at the dress and smiled. "It's your color too." She said.

"I don't think I'm going." Cloe said softly. She still hadn't told anyone other than Patsy.

"What do you mean?" Tai-san asked coming out of the closet. "We're all going, together."

"I don't think I'm going. That's what I mean. I've got something else I have to do that night." Cloe said.

"Okay. But just in case..." Tai-san said smiling at her.

Just then the doorbell rang throughout the apartment.

"Tai-san door." Lex shouted at her.

"Get it then Lex." Tai-san yelled back.

"I'll get it." Cloe said getting up and rolling her eyes. When she opened the door she felt her heart stop. There he was with her holding hands. She turned around and looked back in the living room.

"Hey Jack." Lex said looking back from his chair. "Get in here 5…4…3…2…1 is about to start."

Jack smiled at Cloe as he and Danni came into the apartment. "You can go to the bedroom. I'm sure Tai will help you find a dress." Jack told Danni.

"Are you sure?" Danni asked looking at Jack. She didn't feel comfortable with Jack's friends.

"Come on I'll show you where it is." Jack said taking her hand and leading her back to the bedroom.

Cloe stood frozen in place. She couldn't move and she couldn't speak. She just stood there looking at everything.

"Cloe you okay?" Ved asked coming over and standing next to her. He took her hand off the door handle and closed the door.

Cloe just looked over at him. "I have to leave." She said thinking out loud. "I can't take this anymore."

"You want me to take you home?" Ved asked.

Cloe snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Ved. "What? No I'm fine. I've just got to get home. I just remembered something I have to do." She said quickly walking back towards the bedroom only to meet Jack coming out of it.

"Hey." Jack said smiling as he walked past Cloe.

Cloe didn't say anything she just went into the room. "Mackenzie hand me my bag?" Cloe asked.

"Sure." Mackenzie said handing it to her. "Where are you going?" Everyone could sense the tension in Cloe's words and expression.

"I told my mom I would help make dinner tonight." Cloe said taking her bag.

Ebony and Tai-san both looked at Cloe then at Danni.

"You want a ride?" Tai-san asked. "I need Lex to go to the store and pick up some bread."

"No I can walk. I need to clear my head on some things and I hate the way Lex drives." Cloe said smiling at Tai-san. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

"You aren't coming to the park later tonight?" Ebony asked.

"No I've got to get some things together for this weekend." Cloe said. "I'll text you later though."

"Bye Cloe." Ebony, Mackenzie and Tai-san all said at the same time.

"Bye guys." Cloe said as she walked towards the door.

"Where you going?" Lex asked looking at her.

"I've got stuff I need to take care of." Cloe said smiling at him.

Bray looked over at Ved and saw him glare at Jack. "Cloe you know what let me give you a ride." Bray said getting up.

"No that's okay." Cloe said smiling. "I can walk."

"No. I'm going your way. And I need to head home anyway. I've got some errands to run." Bray said smiling.

"Okay." Cloe said smiling at him.

"See ya later guys." Bray said heading towards Cloe. "Bye Tai-san. Bye Mac, see ya Ebbz." Bray shouted.

"Bye!" All three of them shouted back at once.

"Let's go." Bray said smiling down at Cloe and leaving a apartment.

* * *

><p><em>What else should I be. All apologies. What else could I say. Everyone is gay. What else could I write. I don't have the right. What else should I be. All apologies.<em> Blasted in Ebony's car as she drove home from school the next day.

Cloe reached over and turned the music down.

"Clo I love that song." Ebony said as she reached over to turn it back up but noticed the upset look on Cloe's face. "What's up?" she asked turning it all the way down.

Cloe sighed and looked over at Ebony. "I'm taking off for awhile." She said in almost a whisper.

"Okay." Ebony said nodding her head. "Where are you going?"

"To stay with some family friends. I'm going to finish out of the school year there." Cloe told her.

"You can't leave." Ebony said looking at her then back at the road.

"I've got to. My parents already have everything arranged and I'm checked out of school." Cloe said.

"Checked out of school? When are you leaving?" Ebony asked.

"Today. Tonight, while everyone is at this country club party." Cloe replied.

"This isn't because of Jack is it? Cause you know it would be dumb to let some guy drive you away." Ebony told her.

Cloe sighed. She didn't want to tell Ebony about the baby because then she would have to explain it to everyone else and she wanted few people to know. "I'm not really sure why I decided to go." She lied.

"Well we're still going to see you right? On weekends and holidays." Ebony said.

"I don't know. The school I'm going to go is going to be hard for me to get away from. But I know I'll be back at the end of the year. It's not that long." Cloe said.

"Yeah I guess. But still Clo why didn't you tell anyone earlier?" Ebony asked.

"I guess I thought it would be easier to just leave. But I figured I had to tell you." Cloe said looking out the window.

"I'm going to miss you. We all will." Ebony said as she parked in front of Cloe's house.

"I'm gonna miss most of you guys too." Cloe said smiling over at her.

"You want me to tell everyone else?" Ebony asked.

"Jack already knows. But you can but could you wait until tomorrow?" Cloe asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ebony said giving her friend a hug. She knew that this had to do with Jack, even if Cloe said it didn't.

"I'll call and write." Cloe said getting out of the car. She stood on the sidewalk and watched while Ebony drove away from her. 'That's the last time I'm going to see her driving for awhile.' She thought to herself as she walked into her empty house.


	31. Chapter 31

Ebony walked into Jay and Ved's house with Mackenzie at her side. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had been in this house so many times before. But the fact that she was wearing a dress seemed to change everything for her, and the fact that she didn't know what was going to happen that night.

"Can I take your coat?" Jay asked when he saw Ebony come into the living room.

"Can't I keep it?" Ebony asked pulling it tighter around her.

"Ebony you have to take your coat off sometime." Mac said looking over at her sister. She let her white pea coat slide off her and handed it over to Ved. She didn't feel any more comfortable in a dress than Ebony did but she had become very use to wearing a dress.

Ebony took a deep breath and looked around the room, there weren't many people that she knew, just friends of her step fathers and such. She untied the belt but stopped when she heard a familiar sigh.

"So where's your skate board?" Amber asked from behind Ebony.

Ebony whipped around ready to punch Amber, she was in no mood for Amber's attitude.

"What are you doing here?" Mackenzie asked stepping in front of her sister. She knew what was going to happen if someone didn't intervene now.

"I was invited, wasn't I Jay?" Amber said going over and standing next to Jay. She put both her arms around one of his and looked up at him. "Won't you walk me to the dinning room, I would love to say hello to your mother, before dinner beings."

"How about I walk you out of the house?" Ved asked under his breath.

Jay quickly looked over at Ebony and saw the look of disgust and hurt in her eyes. He knew that he had to explain to her what happened.

"That sounds like a good idea, then I don't have to see that ugly dress Amber." Ebony said with a smile. She looked up at Jay, the only thing stopping her from hitting him was the fact that she was in a dress. She couldn't believe that she thought that he would be able to bring two girls to something like this and get away with it.

"Amber I need to take Ebony's coat, and show her around. Why don't you go find your parents?" Jay said looking over at her and pulling his arm away. "Ebony, why don't I take you over to the coat room?" Jay asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure," Ebony said forcing a smile on her face. She didn't know why, but she wanted to hear what he had to say about this. How was he going to explain this one?

When they got towards the back of the house Jay stopped and looked at Ebony. "I didn't invite her."

"Then why is she here?" Ebony asked folding her arms.

"My mother has always wanted me to date her, you know that. Don't you remember that time I called you and told you about that annoying blond girl that had moved to town? Well I still think that she's the annoying blond girl." Jay told her.

"Then explain to my why you slept with her, and that kiss?" Ebony snapped at him. She hadn't wanted to let it go, to act like it didn't matter to her, because she knew that it shouldn't. He wasn't her boyfriend.

"I wish I could explain all of those to you Ebony, I wish I could make it all just go away but I can't. I am a screw up, what more do you want me to say?" Jay asked.

"Nothing." Ebony replied turning away from him.

"Look I didn't invite her here tonight, I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you. You know that." Jay said softly as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Then why are you having such a hard time being with me?" Ebony asked.

"Because we're both having a hard time getting use to this. I'm trying Ebony, you know that. I wanted tonight to be like our first date, I don't want Amber to get in the way of that." Jay said turning her around so that she was facing him again.

Ebony nodded her head. She was still mad, but she did know that Jay really was trying to make things right with them. She reached up and pulled her coat off to reveal the black slinky dress Rosa had got her.

A smile crept across Jay's face as he looked at Ebony. "Black really is your color." He said taking her coat. "You look fantastic."

"Thank you." Ebony replied blushing, no one had ever told her that she looked good in a dress. "Come on lets get back into the living room."

"Ebony!" Mackenzie said when she saw her sister. "Wow." Was all she could get out.

"Damn, you look hot." Ved said with a sly smile.

Jay hit his brother upside the head and laughed. Her placed an arm around Ebony's waist and gave her a smile.

"Dinner is served." Lillian said coming into the living room just minutes later.

Jay walked Ebony into the dinning room and pulled her chair out for her. And then took his seat right next to her.

Amber, who had gone to sit on the other side of Jay let out a grunt when Jay didn't bother to get up and pull her chair out of her.

"Thank you." Ebony said looking over at Jay.

"You are more than welcome." Jay said taking Ebony's hand a kissing it softly. He looked up when he saw his parents sat down across from them.

* * *

><p>After the second course was served Ved's parents started engage the children in small talk.<p>

"So Amber I hear that you made lead cheerleader." Lillian, said.

"Yes. I did. It was going to be between Java and I, but we decided that it would be best to have co-captains." Amber said smiling and nodding her head.

"That's great. Head cheerleader dating the captain of the basketball team." She said smiling at Jay and Amber.

"Mom we aren't dating." Jay said looking quickly over at Ebony then back at Amber and his mother. "Ebony is my date." He said knowing that only Ebony could hear him.

"Ebony, Ved tells me that you'll get to graduate this year." Ved's dad, Richard, said feeling the tension and knowing what his son had mouthed. He didn't want his wife to start a fight in the middle of dinner.

Ebony nodded her head smiling. "Yes sir. I'll have all my required classes done at the end of this semester."

"Well isn't that nice. What are your plans?" Lillian asked.

"My mother wants me to graduate this year, but my father would like me to stay another year, he doesn't me to take the spot light off Java and Siva." Ebony told them.

"Well good no one likes a show off." She said smiling at Ebony.

"Well, you must be in some of Jay's classes then?" Richard asked not letting his wife continue.

Ebony forced a smile on her face, it was hard to act happy and fake around these people. She knew that everything she said was being judged. "Most, yes." She answered. She could be nice to Richard, that wasn't acting, but his wife was a different story.

"Well isn't that just dandy?" Lillian commented.

"It is, it's been very nice mending my friendship with Ebony, mother. I've really missed her." Jay said taking Ebony's hand under the table. He knew he had to step in a rescue her before things turned sour.

"I don't see why the friendship had to be mended in the first place." She said.

"Mom." Ved said looking at his mother. "Leave her alone." He was shaking his head at her, and glanced over at his father, hoping he would step in soon as well.

"It's okay, Ved." Ebony whispered. "Mrs. Lindwood, Jay mentioned that you were remodeling the kitchen, what style are you going for?" Ebony knew how to change the subject with woman like her, she after all did have to do it with her step mother.

"Oh." Lillian said, the excitement was noticeable in her voice, this was something she loved to talk about. "I want to do something more classic, smooth and elegant."

"My mother redid our kitchen last summer, you'll have to ask her for the designers name. It's absolutely fabulous." Amber said trying to get in on the conversation.

Ebony relaxed a little in her chair and listened as new conversations started. She glanced over at Jay, who was smiling at her. "What?" she wondered.

"You are amazing. You didn't even need me." Jay whispered at her.

"Your mother is like a kitten compared to my step mom." Ebony smiled as well. Maybe this night would turn out better than she had thought. She was already glad that she was here, with Jay.


	32. Chapter 32

Ebony stood in the bathroom stall with Tai-san and Mackenzie.

"Explain to me why again we're standing in here." Tai-san said looking at the two girls.

"Because anyone could walk into here and that guy that stands out there to open the door scares me." Mackenzie said looking at Tai-san. "Just be glad we got the big stall and not one of the little ones."

"Yeah I get that. But why are we in here? What do we have to talk about?" Tai-san asked.

"I just needed to get away, all those crazy adults, and people." Mackenzie said looking over at her sister.

"That's what these things are all about, aren't they?" Ebony asked looking up at her.

"That's true, but I don't know. I just couldn't take it anymore." Mackenzie said looking at Ebony then up at Tai-san. "How much longer?"

"Wait, where is Cloe? Her parents are here, I saw them." Tai-san said.

"I actually have something to tell you guys. Cloe's moving up north. She's going to finish the school year out up there with some family friends or something. She's leaving tonight." Ebony was worried about Cloe, but she knew that she would be okay.

"Why are you just now telling us?" Tai-san asked searching her purse for her phone.

"She asked me not to say anything until she was gone, she thought it would be easier, but I'm sure she'll be back before long. I think she just wanted to get away from the whole Jack thing for awhile." Ebony said with a sigh, she hated the way Jack was acting. He didn't even bother to sit them, instead he had sat with Danni's family.

"Shh." Mackenzie said pressing her hands against the girl's faces. "Someone's coming."

All three girls stood quietly and listened while a group of girls came into the bathroom.

"Amber I still want to know what he said about her." One of the girls said.

"Ruby if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times." Amber replied.

"Yeah Rubz." Another girl said.

"He said she was the easiest girl in school." Amber said.

"And you're sure you're not just jealous?" Ruby asked.

"Me, jealous of Ebony Ericson? Yeah, like that is even possible." Amber snorted out a laugh.

Ebony could feel her heart drop. She knew what they were talking about. But she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's all apart of some bet they have going on, the whole football team is in on it. Plus what would he want with someone that isn't even going anywhere with their life?" Amber continued.

Ebony was automatically angry. She knew that there was no going back now. She had to take care of Amber now, she was getting sick of her games.

Amber's face filled with shock when she saw Ebony. She watched in the mirror as Mackenzie and Tai-san came out after her. "Look who it is." She said turning around and looking at Ebony, trying to sound brave.

"Yeah look." Ebony said walking towards Amber.

Amber backed up when she noticed that Ebony was still coming towards her. "What are you doing?" When she hit the counter she stopped and started to move towards the way, the only way she could to get away from Ebony.

Ebony stopped when she was just inches from Amber. "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me." Ebony said raising her hand like she was going to slap Amber. But as he brought her hand towards her face she curled it up into a ball and allowed it to come in contact with that side of Amber's face, right below her eye, hard.

Amber slid down with tears coming from her eyes and her hand on her check bone where Ebony had hit her.

Ebony looked down at her hand. Her knuckles were bleeding a little as she walked away from Amber, at the door she turned around and looked at her. "When are you going to get it Amber, he doesn't want you." She turned and walked out, leaving everyone still stunned at what she had just done.

"Ebony!" Mackenzie yelled running after her.

Ebony walked into the room where everyone was sitting eating desert. She looked around. No one seemed to take much notice to her. Drama at things like this was normal for these people. As she looked around for Jay she felt her sister and Tai-san behind her.

"He's still at our table." Mackenzie said pointing to a table.

Ebony didn't even thank her before she headed over there. When she got to the table he was sitting looking right at her.

"Ebony, what's wrong?" Jay asked. He knew something was wrong. As he started to stand up he noticed Amber come from the bathroom.

"You can make the choice now, its either Amber or me, cause I can't throw punches every time she makes me mad." Ebony said in a normal tone of voice.

"What?" Jay asked looking at her. He started to walk towards her in hopes that she wouldn't be loud and make a scene. He didn't have any idea of what she was talking about.

"I'm sure you didn't tell her I was easy, because I never slept with you. But I'm not going to try and defend myself to everyone you know. So pick." Ebony had wanted tonight to be good for him. But she really couldn't keep doing this. Keeping his mother and his friends off her back was asking way too much.

"Ebony. I don't understand what you're talking about, what happened?" Jay said looking around at all the people that were looking back at them.

"I'm not gonna keep doing this Jay." Ebony whispered.

"Can we talk about this outside," Jay said looking at her and then around the room. People at tables close by were starting to look at them.

"Fine, I'll pick for you." Ebony said, she walked over and grabbed her small black bag off the table they had all been sitting at and turned to walk out of the room.

Jay grabbed Ebony's arms as she walked past him and turned her to face him. He wasn't going to just let her walk away from him, he didn't even know what she was going on about.

"Don't touch me." Ebony snapped pulling her arm back, but it only made Jay tighten his grip on her left arm. She raised his right hand again and just like in the bathroom with Amber she pushed it forward with all the force she could on Jay's face.

Jay let go to Ebony and stumbled back a few feet. He could taste the blood in his mouth. He watched as Ebony turned and left the ball room without looking at him again.

"Ebony!" Mackenzie said going after her, with Bray and Tai-san behind her.


	33. Chapter 33

Cloe sat looking at her phone. Her cab was going to be there to get her any minute and she still had yet to say goodbye to Patsy. She picked up her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Patsy asked.

"Hi." Cloe said trying to sound bright and cheerful.

"Hey." Patsy replied. "Everything okay? You sound a little off."

"Everything's a little off." Cloe sighed as she began pacing around the room.

"Okay. Then where are you? You missed one hell of a show. Ebony and Jay going at each other like no tomorrow." Patsy told her with a small laugh. "I didn't even know they were together."

"I bet it was great." Cloe said suddenly worried about Ebony. She hated to leave her friends without much warning, and when Ebony needed them the most.

"So what's up? Where are you?" Patsy asked.

"I'm at home. Waiting for a cab." Cloe responded.

"A cab for what?" Patsy asked. "Do you need a ride here?"

"No, I'm going to the airport." Cloe looked at her bags by the front door.

"You said you weren't leaving for another week." Patsy asked confused.

"Change in plans." Cloe said.

"What happened?" Patsy asked. She had a feeling something big had happened.

"I heard Jack and Lex talking about Danni Monday. He really likes her. Then after school he brought her over to Tai-san's. I just think the sooner I get away the better things will be for the both of us." Cloe put one hand on her stomach.

"Just because he's stupid doesn't mean you should leave earlier than planned." Patsy said. "I'm sure he was just trying to sound brave anyways. He'd be out of his mind not to miss you."

"Patsy it's not just him." Cloe said. "Have you seen my parents tonight? They're smiling. They're happy to get rid of me, to keep this whole thing secret. They are so ashamed of me that they won't even talk to me anymore."

"You can come stay at my house. You don't have to leave." Patsy told her.

"Patsy, Jack doesn't want this." Cloe said looking out the window when she saw headlights. "My cabs here, I've got to go. I'll call you when I land."

"Cloe." Patsy said.

"Bye Patsy." Cloe said wiping the tears away and hanging up the phone. She picked up her bags and looked around her house one last time before leaving.

* * *

><p>"You're a real jerk you know that." Patsy said pushing Jack from behind.<p>

He stumbled forward into to Danni regaining his balance.

"Are you okay?" Danni asked helping Jack get his balance back.

"Fine, you alright?" Jack asked her. He turned around and looked at Patsy. "What the hell Patsy?" he asked.

"Because of you my best friend has to leave and here you are acting like it doesn't matter." Past said folding her arms in front of her.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I haven't done anything to any of your friends." Jack said looking at her. "So you've been misinformed."

"Yeah cause knocking Cloe up is nothing." Patsy yelled. "I can tell its nothing to you. But it something to me!"

"I didn't-" Jack started but stopped when the words hit him. "Wait, what?" he asked.

Patsy looked up at Jack and saw that he didn't know. Cloe didn't tell him. "I-she didn't tell you." Patsy said but was unsure of what to say.

"Patsy tell me what you just said about Cloe." Jack said trying to stay calm.

"She's pregnant. That's why she's leaving." Patsy said softly. "I thought she already told you."

Jack slowly took in everything Patsy was saying. Cloe was pregnant and that's why she is leaving. "Okay I'll…I'll go talk to her." He said thinking out loud.

"You can't go see her Jack." Patsy told him.

"What do you mean? She isn't leaving until next week. We can work something out and she can stay." Jack said looking down at Patsy. That was his plan. He wasn't sure if it was going to work but he knew he had to try.

"No." Patsy said shaking her head. "She heard you talking to Lex about her." Patsy told him pointing to Danni. "Whatever you said really upset her. So she changed her plans and she's leaving early."

"Okay I'll go now." Jack said as he took a few steps towards the road.

"Jack you don't get it." Patsy said grabbing his arm to stop him. "She's at the airport right now. She called me about 10 minutes ago to tell me."

"I've got to get to the airport." Jack said looking at Patsy.

"You'll never make it in time." Patsy said.

"I've got to try." Jack said before running as fast as he could to the other side of the club, where the cars were parked.

* * *

><p>Cloe stood in line with her ticket out. She felt sick to her stomach. She had never been on a plane by herself before. She smiled when the lady took her ticket.<p>

"Enjoy your flight." She said smiling and handing the ticket back to Cloe.

"Thank you." Cloe replied taking it and taking a few steps forwards. She stepped over to the side to make sure that she had enough stuff to get her through the week. As she stood there looking in her bag she heard someone calling her name.

"CLOE!" someone yelled.

As Cloe looked around the sea of people she saw him. He was running in his black and white tux. "Jack?" she asked herself. At first she was sure that it was in her head, that she was seeing things that she wanted to see, and hear.

Jack was breathing hard. "Cloe?" he shouted looking around for her. He sighed with relief when he saw her. He was glad she wasn't on the plane yet. "Cloe." He said running towards her.

As he neared her she knew that it was real. He was really here, which made her feel just as sick, because that meant that he knew. "Jack, what are you doing here?" Cloe asked looking at him. "Shouldn't you be with Danni, at the country club?"

Jack bent over and put both hands on his knees while he tried to catch his breath. When his berthing started to decrease he stood back up and looked at her. "You're not getting on that plane." He said pointing out the window.

"Jack I-" Cloe started.

"No! No matter, what you're not getting on it." Jack said forcefully.

"Excuse me miss. The plane is about ready to take off. We really need you to board it now." The lady that had checked her ticket said.

"I…" Cloe said looking at Jack. "I have to go." She said looking away.

"Cloe, please." Jack said taking her hand making her look at him.

Cloe looked up into his eyes and felt as though she was going to melt.

"Miss?" the lady asked.

Cloe couldn't respond.

"She's not going." Jack said looking over at her.

"The flight will be delayed miss if you don't go. We will have to unload your bags." She said come what annoyed.

"I have my bags." Cloe said looking over at her.

The tenant sighed and left the two.

"Jack I really should have gotten on that plane." Cloe said as he led her to sit down. "I'm guessing you know."

"I need to explain." Jack said looking at Cloe. "This pass week as been hell." He said.

"But you've seemed so-" Cloe started.

"No talking. Let me explain." Jack said. "All I've been trying to do is get over you."

"You seemed to have done that." Cloe said rolling her eyes.

"No talking." Jack said sternly. "I've been trying so hard to get over you because you're driving me crazy. Every time I look at you I just want to hold you and knowing I can't is killing me."

"Jack." Cloe said once again trying to say something.

"Cloe, no talking." Jack said.

"What about what you said to Lex?" Cloe said quickly before she was hushed.

"I wasn't lying to Lex. Danni is nothing like you and I do like that. But I love you Cloe." Jack said softly. "And I don't know if I can ever change that."

"Jack." Cloe said trying again.

"No shut up and let me finish." Jack said. "The reason I was so upset over the whole Ved thing was because just the thought of you with someone else would keep me up all night. Cloe I don't know if this is just one of those first love things or what. But I do know I can't let you walk away from me like this."

Cloe opened her mouth to say something but Jacks hand came up and covered it before she could speak.

"One more thing." Jack said softly. He removed his hand and slowly leaned down to kiss Cloe.


	34. Chapter 34

Ebony sat with her back against the fence of the Skate Park. She tucked her dress up and brought her knees close to her chest. She covered her head as she began to cry. Her arms and legs were covered with goose bumps and her tears were cold on her bare arms. She wished that she had the ticket for their coats at the country club, but it was in Jay's pocket.

"Ebony?" someone asked approaching her.

"Go away." Ebony said shaking her head no but not looking up to see who it was.

"Ebony you're in a dress. I can't go away." The person said as they sat down next to her putting a sweatshirt around her.

Ebony knew his smell from the sweatshirt. Tommy's smell was sweet, yet not overpowering. She leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her.

"It's okay." Tommy said softly. He didn't know what was going on but he knew Ebony and that meant he knew she could get through anything. "Why don't I take you home?"

"I can't go home." Ebony sobbed.

"Why not?" Tommy asked.

"Everyone is there, the party." Ebony said with a big sniff.

"I can call the cops, and have them go by and clear the place out." Tommy said.

"Can you take me to my dads?" Ebony asked softly. She had never asked to go to her dads. She hated going to her dads almost as much as she hated going home when her parents were there.

"Yeah, sure." Tommy said smiling at her. He got up then helped her up.

The whole car ride was quite. Ebony didn't want to talk and Tommy wasn't sure to say.

"We're here." Tommy said pulling up in front of a rather large house.

Ebony looked over at Tommy and smiled. "Thank you." she said softly before opening the car door and getting out.

"Ebbz if you need anything at all you know I'm gonna be here for you." Tommy said through the open car door.

"I know." Ebony said nodding her head. "Thank you." she told him before closing the door and headed for the front door of her dads house.

Ebony knocked on the door. She had rung the doorbell twice and no one came. So now she was knocking hard. Her fist was about to hit the door when it opened and it almost came in contact with her step mom.

"Trying to kill me so soon?" the women asked.

"Where's my dad?" Ebony asked trying to act like she hadn't said that.

"Somewhere. Why? Need more money for drugs or whatever it is you're into now?" she asked.

"Leave me alone." Ebony said pushing past her.

"Did I say you could come into my house?" the women asked turning around with a look of total annoyance on her face.

"Did I say you could screw up my life?" Ebony asked turning around and looking at the women. "Don't push me tonight because I'm already in a bad mood."

Ebony's step mom stared at Ebony for a minute before turning and leaving her standing there. "Leo your daughter is here."

"DAD?" Ebony shouted walking farther into the house.

"Ebony?" her dad asked coming out of a room. "What are you doing here?"

Ebony turned around and looked at her father.

"Ebony what's wrong? Is it Java and Siva? Has there been an accident? Are they all right?" he asked noticing the tears.

"Do you honestly think I would be upset it Java died?" Ebony asked looking at her dad. She knew he was mad at her for saying it. "No. Your princesses are peachy." She said with anger. She didn't know why she thought she should come here.

"Oh. Well then is it your mother?" her dad asked.

"No. She's fine alright." Ebony said as she felt more tears well up in her eyes.

"You're step dad? One of your friends?" Richard asked.

"Why can't you just for once ask 'Ebony sweetie what's wrong? Why are you crying?'" Ebony asked shaking her head. "I don't know why I thought I should come here. You don't care."

"Ebony." Her dad said watching her walk right past him and walk right back out of the door she had just come in.

Ebony really didn't know what she was thinking. Going to her father's house was the equivalent of walking into a stranger's house. Although she was sure a stranger would care more about why she was crying than her own father seemed to.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Jack asked looking over at Cloe.<p>

Cloe sat in the passenger side of Jacks car not saying a word. She looked over at him. "I really needed to get on that plane." She said softly.

"Why?" Jack asked putting his hand on the side of her face.

"Because where am I suppose to go now? I can't go home. My parents think that I'm gone." Cloe said looking him right in the eye.

"Well you can tell them that you've changed your mind." Jack said smiling.

"Jack, you don't get it." Cloe said shaking her head as she began to cry.

"I'm really getting sick of people saying that to me." Jack said jokingly.

"I can't go home. The whole reason I was leaving in the first place was because my parents. They don't want people to know that their perfect little girl isn't perfect anymore." Cloe said looking away from him.

Jack was silent for a minute. He needed the information to sink in so he could come up with some sort of plan. "You can stay with Ebony or Patsy. Cloe we'll figure something out. I promise."

Cloe nodded her head still knowing that he wasn't understand everything. Her parents had kicked her out, she was a pregnant minor with no where to go.

"Come on. Let's go to Ebony's." Jack said smiling as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"How did Patsy tell you?" Cloe asked looking over at Jack as he drove.

Jack laughed. "She thought I knew. He came up and pushed me into Danni telling me that I was a jerk for making her best friend leave."

Cloe felt sick as Jack told her what happened. She knew that he was looking over one factor. Danni. What was going to happen there now? Where did this leave her and him? Maybe she should have gotten on the plane.

"You okay?" Jack asked when Cloe didn't say anything after he told her what happened.

Cloe looked over at him and studied his face. She forced herself to smile. "Yeah, it's just been a long day."

"You can rest at Ebony's." Jack said smiling at her. Everything was going to be fine. He had to make sure that everything was always fine for Cloe.

* * *

><p>Ebony sat with her back against her bedroom door. She didn't want anyone to come in and talk to her about what happened. After about 10 minutes of trying to talk to her through the door Mackenzie had given up. And on some level Ebony was disappointed that she wasn't still trying but she was also glad to be alone. She could feel the vibration of the music through the floor. It beat was steady and smoothing for her perfectly quit room. She looked around her room and when her eyes fell upon purple football that had brought her and Jay together. She sighed and rested her head back on her knees.<p>

* * *

><p>Jay had a bag of ice on his nose and he was looking up at the ceiling. He was still amazed at the force Ebony had. For being so small she really did know how to throw a punch.<p>

"You okay?" Richard, asked coming into his son's room.

Jay turned his head and looked at his dad. "Yeah. It stopped bleeding." He said with a sigh.

"I wasn't meaning your nose." Richard said standing next to the bed. He knew the look in his sons eyes better than Jay did.

Jay lifted his head and looked at his dad.

"Your heart." Jay's dad said. "Ebony is a beautiful girl. She always has been and I know you've always known that. But in the last few weeks I've seen a twinkle in your eyes that I've never seen before."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jay said letting his head fall back.

"Are you sure about that?" Jay's dad asked before turning and leaving the room.

"I don't know." Jay said after he thought about what his dad had said. "I don't know anymore dad. Tonight, I don't even know what happened."

* * *

><p>Cloe softly knocked on Ebony's door.<p>

"Mackenzie, go away." Ebony said from the other side.

"It's not Mac." Cloe said putting her back to the door and sliding down it.

"Cloe?" Ebony scrambled to her feet and looked at the door, unsure if she should believe her ears.

"Yeah." Cloe replied looking at her feet.

"I thought you were leaving." Ebony said.

"Jack showed up and won't let me leave." Cloe said with a sigh. "Ebony things are really screwed up and I don't know what to do anymore." She said as she started to cry. She looked back at the door when it opened.

"Get in here." Ebony said helping Cloe up.

When Cloe got into the room she watched as Ebony closed the door and locked it. She sat down and Ebony's bed.

"What's going on?" Ebony asked looking at Cloe. She grabbed a box of tissues off her desk and handed them to Cloe.

"I'm." Cloe said taking a breath. "I'm…pregnant." She said but this time when she said it she sobbed for the first time. It had finally hit her that this was happening.

Ebony stared and Cloe for a second. "What?" she asked.

"I'm pregnant." Cloe said through her sobs.

"Oh my god." Ebony said sitting down on the bed.

"That's why I was leaving. My parents don't want to deal with it. They were sending me to a group home up north until I had the baby." Cloe said.

"Jack knows?" Ebony asked still taking in the information.

"Yeah. He found out tonight. He says everything is going to be fine." Cloe sobbed. "He doesn't get it. Nothings going to be fine."

"Well then what's the problem?" Ebony asked.

"My parents, Danni, school, being a parent, money, my life. Everything." Cloe said. "My parents don't want me at home anymore. They think that I'm on a plane right now going up state. And then there is Jack and Danni. I mean he said he loves me but I'm not going to be able to see them hanging out or whatever. I'm always going to wonder what if Jack didn't know. Then school. I can't go to school and I'm not ready to be a parent. This is all too much for me." She rambled, there was so much.

"Cloe, breath." Ebony said. "All of that is stuff we have to deal with day by day."

"Don't say we. This is stuff I'm going to have to deal with." Cloe cried.

"No." Ebony said looking at her friend. "Cloe you're one of my best friends. Which means, we are going through this together. I'm not going to make you do this with just Jack."

Cloe could feel even more tears well up in her eyes. "Thank you Ebony." She said hugging her.

* * *

><p>Ebony looked around the living room full of people. She smiled at her friends as they approached her.<p>

"Hey." Bray said smiling back at her.

"Hey guys." Ebony said looking over at Cloe then back at the group.

"I need to go." Cloe said looking at the group.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked looking at Cloe.

"We need to talk." Cloe said smiling.

"Okay." Jack said confused.

"I'll be back in an hour." Cloe said looking at Ebony before pulling Jack towards the door.

"So are they working things out or what?" Tai-san asked when the two were gone.

"They've got some stuff they need to work on but yeah I think things with them are gonna go back to being somewhat normal." Ebony said smiling.

"Good then maybe things can get back to how they use to be." Bray said smiling.

"Very unlikely," Ebony said giving them all a small smile. She wasn't sure if she should tell them or wait for Cloe to do it. "But I do think some things are going to go back to how they were before."

"Like what?" KC asked.

"Well Jack and Cloe are gonna work things out. So that's something." Mackenzie said.

"Yeah." Ved said smiling. "Who knows what's going to happen next."

"I do." Ebony smiled. She knew what was coming their way.

"What?" Tia-san asked.

"Nothing." Ebony said smiling. "Let's enjoy our youth." She said before walking into the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Cloe what's going on?" Jack asked as they sat down in Ebony's yard.<p>

"Jack I'm pregnant." Cloe said looking at him.

"I know that. So what's the problem?" Jack asked.

"That's the problem Jack." Cloe said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"We aren't ready for this Jack." Cloe said softly. "And I don't think its hit you fully that I'm pregnant."

Jack didn't say anything he just looked at her. He knew she was right. It hadn't hit him yet and he had no clue what he was going to do when it did hit him.

"Jack we have a lot to talk about now." Cloe said looking down at the grass. "I mean there is Danni."

"What about Danni?" Jack asked looking at Cloe. "She has nothing to do with this."

Cloe started to nod her head slowly. "She has a lot to do with this. A lot more than either of us know right now. I mean I know it's been like a week but Jack you have to talk to her."

"What do you want me to talk to her about Clo?" Jack asked. "I mean yeah I'm gonna tell her that we're back together. But other than that what does she have to do with this?"

"Jack if you didn't know, if Patsy hadn't told you, where would you be right now?" Cloe asked him.

Jack wrinkled up his forehead as he thought. He didn't see where she was getting with this. "Here with Danni I guess." He said.

"Do you see?" Cloe asked.

"No I don't." Jack said.

"You would still be with her if it wasn't for me. Jack I don't want to take anything away from you. And that's what I'm doing by staying here." Cloe told him.

"You're not taking anything away from me. You're adding to my life Cloe." Jack said taking her hands. "Cloe we will work something out. No matter what we have to do. But you have to know that I want whatever you want as long as I get to keep you in my life."

Cloe smiled at him. Maybe, just maybe things would end up being somewhat okay. If she had Jack and she had Ebony and the rest of her friends things might turn out okay. But she knew better than to just hope for the best.


	35. Chapter 35

Ebony sat with her head in her hands. She couldn't believe it had happened again. She looked around the small jail cell and sighed. This wasn't good at all. She couldn't call her parents to bail her out and she knew that none of her friends would be home yet or had enough cash to help her out. There was only one person she knew that would come at this hour and help her. She sighed again when she saw him at the door with the cop.

"Ebony." The cop said as Ebony walked pasted him.

"Randy." Ebony said looking at him.

"Let's try and see if we can make it a whole year without you coming back in here okay?" Randy asked looking at her. "I expect your boyfriend to help you out a little."

"He's not my boyfriend." Ebony said glaring up at Jay.

"Well then he's a really good friend, he had to have paid his lawyer a lot to get you out." Randy said looking at the two kids.

"Money doesn't mean anything Randy. We talked about this last time I was in here." Ebony said smiling and patting the cop on the top of his head. "I'll see you for the court date I expect."

"No, I think I'm going to let you off this one, from the things you've told me you've already had a rough night. Just try and stay out of here for a while. You're file is gonna need its own storage unit if you keep coming back." Randy said as they walked to the front of the cop shop.

"Randal, Randal, Randal." Ebony said shaking her head. "You say that to me every time."

"And every time you're file gets bigger and bigger." Randy said smiling at her before she left the building.

Ebony walked out into the cold morning air. Even though it was still rather dark out she figured it must be around 4 in the morning.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Jay asked looking over at her as she got into his car.

"Nothing happened." Ebony said not even looking at him.

"If nothing happened you wouldn't have ended up in a holding cell." Jay said looking at her.

"I don't want to talk to you about it." Ebony said looking out the window of the nonmoving car.

"Really? Then why did you call me?" Jay asked.

"One I didn't want to stay in here all night, two I didn't want them to call my dad, and three I don't know." Ebony said the last part softly looking out the window

"Fine, whatever." Jay said putting the key in the car and starting it.

Ebony looked over at him. Was his choice really Amber then? Was that what he was trying to say, without really saying anything. She could see how swollen his nose was from the dim glow of the dash board. "Sorry about hitting you." She whispered.

"Are we going to talk about it? Or are you going to expect me to read your mind?" Jay asked, angry.

"I can't constantly be defending myself to your friends, to Amber." Ebony looked straight ahead, saying these things made her seem weak, and she didn't like that.

"You don't have to defend yourself." Jay glanced over at her.

"I kinda do Jay, I'm not going to just let Amber bad mouth me to everyone she knows. She was telling everyone that I was easy, and that's the only reason you were with me." She knew this whole thing could have been avoided if she would have just told him earlier.

"So that's why you punched her?" Jay laughed.

"I can't do this, not if Amber is going to be part of it."

"I already told you that I wasn't going to pick between you and my friends, it's not fair." Jay said getting angry.

"I'm not asking you to pick between your friends and me, I'm asking you to pick between Amber and me. There's a difference." Ebony sighed. She wondered if there really was a difference.

"She's my friend Ebony." Jay replied.

"Like I said earlier then, I'll make the choice for you." Ebony undid her seat belt as his car slowed up her long driveway.

"And if I don't like your choice?" Jay asked.

"Then you'll think of a way to fix it." Ebony looked over at him. "I can deal with your mother, and the rest of your friends, but not Amber." She got out of the car quickly and shut the door, not waiting to hear what else he had to say. She didn't want to hear it, not now. She didn't think she could deal with the rejection.

* * *

><p>Ebony's room was vibrating with the sounds of Tim Armstrong singing. She was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about Jay, Cloe, Tommy, and even her father.<p>

"Hey." Jack shouted coming into the room.

Ebony sat up and smiled at him. She reached for her stereo remote and turned down of volume. "What's up?" she asked looking at Jack.

"Is that the new Rancid CD?" Jack asked sitting down in a computer chair.

"Yeah. I bought it a few weeks ago but I'm just now getting to listen to it." Ebony replied.

"Cool." Jack said nodding his head.

"What happened?" Ebony asked turning so her body would be facing him.

"Huh?" Jack asked confused.

"Its not even 10 in the morning and you're already over here. So I'm guessing something happened last night." Ebony said.

"I told my mom." Jack said turning away so he wouldn't have to look at Ebony. "I told her about Cloe."

"Oh." Ebony said softly looking down at her dirty floor.

"Ebony I'm not ready for this." Jack said looking back at her.

Ebony looked up at Jack. "You seemed excited about it last night."

"I was excited that Cloe and I were back together. I wasn't even thinking about what her being pregnant meant." Jack told her.

"Where is she now?" Ebony asked.

"She stayed with Tai-san and Lex last night. I dropped her off at her house to try and talk to her parents some more." Jack told her.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do if her parents tell her she has to go?" Ebony asked.

"That's all I've been thinking about." Jack replied. "Ebony I'm not gonna be like my dad and take off when things get rough. But I'm not going to act like I know what I'm doing, because I don't."

"I don't think anyone would know what to do Jack. Cloe is welcome to stay here as long as she wants, the same goes for you. I'm sure my mom wouldn't notice." Ebony said giving him a small smile. "I'm here for both of you."

"Thanks Ebbz." Jack said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ebony asked.

"I'm gonna go pick up Cloe. I'm sure she's going through hell right now." Jack said smiling at her.

"Okay I'll see you later." Ebony smiled as she watched Jack walk out of her room. When Jack was gone she sighed and fell back on her bed to go back to the thoughts what wouldn't stop running through her mind. The thoughts of Jay.


	36. Chapter 36

The next day Cloe and Ebony ran down the hallway of their school. They were already 15 minutes late for their first class.

"I gotta go to my locker before I go to class." Ebony said quickly.

"Okay well make it quick." Cloe said as her pace started to decrease.

Ebony rummaged through her locker for a minute before finding her report. "Okay let's go." She said slamming the locker door closed and hurrying down the hall.

When the two girls walked into the classroom they were both out of breath.

"Note?" Mr. Kurt asked.

"Alarm clock problems. Sorry." Ebony said hurrying across the room with Cloe behind her. She took her seat and turned around to look at Bray.

"What?" Bray asked.

"Nothing." Ebony said turning back around and noticing that the seat in front of her was empty.

"Now as I was saying." Mr. Kurt started before going off into a speech from the book.

Ebony looked around the class for him but he wasn't there. As a matter of fact none of them were there. Amber, Jay, Mega, Ram and Trudy were all gone. "Where are they?" Ebony asked turning around to look at Bray.

"I don't know. Its like all of them vanished." Bray said with a big smile. "Isn't it great?"

"Is there something you two would like to share?" Mr. Kurt asked looking at Bray and Ebony.

"No sir." Ebony said turning around. "We were just noticing that a few of our classmates are missing." She muttered.

"Okay. Then I hope I can get back to my lesson." Mr. Kurt replied.

But before Mr. Kurt could say anything else the classroom door opened and in came the missing students, followed by the principal and another boy.

Ebony looked at Jay and smiled. His nose was still swollen and Amber had a black eye. But she also noticed that Jay had a fat lip as well. And Ram had what looked like dried blood around his nose and a cut on his cheek.

KC and Bray started to express amusement at the sight of Amber.

"Sorry to disrupt your class Mr. Kurt." said Mrs. Sadowski. "But these students have been in my office."

"Well thank you for making sure they get to class." Mr. Kurt said smiling as the five kids took their sets.

"Yes. And this is Slade Jones, he's new." Mrs. Sadowski said pointing out the boy that was standing next to him glaring at Jay and Ram.

"Well thank you. I'll make sure to have someone show him around." Mr. Kurt said before the principal left the room.

"I don't need anyone to show me around." Slade said looking at Mr. Kurt.

"Of course not." Mr. Kurt replied. "Well we're all glad to have you. You can have a seat behind Bray and here is a book."

"Whatever." Slade said taking a book and sitting down where the teacher pointed him.

"Miss Erickson I expect you to make sure that Mr. Jones knows where his classes are." Mr. Kurt said as he passed out a study guide. Everyone else in the room started to chat about their weekend.

"Mr. Kurt I can't. I'm only here for half a day." Ebony said looking up at him.

"Well then, I guess Cloe can do it." Mr. Kurt said looking at Ebony.

"I'm leaving as well Mr. Kurt." Cloe said smiling back at Jack.

"Who else is leaving today?" Mr. Kurt asked looking around the room.

Jack, KC and Bray slowly put their hands up in the air.

"And might I ask where you all are going?" Mr. Kurt asked.

"The Tony Hawk tour is in town today." Ebony said looking at him. "And Bam, and Ryan are going to be there."

"Bam?" Mr. Kurt asked.

"Bam Margera" Slade said looking up from the paper in front of him. "He thinks he's a skate boarder or something."

Ebony and Bray both turned around and looked at him.

"Well then fine. Someone else will show Mr. Jones to his classes." Mr. Kurt sighed and went to sit down in his desk.

"Thinks?" Jack asked looking at the guy.

"Yeah." Slade said nodding his head. "Both him and that Ryan kid have become sell outs to MTV."

"Do you skate?" KC asked.

"When I feel like it." Slade said looking around at the people watching him.

"You should come to the skate park sometime with us. It's not big or anything but it's something." Bray said looking at the kid. He wasn't sure yet if he liked him.

"Yeah. If it wasn't your first day I would ask you if you wanted to come today to the tour." Ebony said looking at him.

Slade looked up at the girl. She was stunning. Her mocha colored skin was smooth and her lips were full and looked prepared to be kissed. Her hair was pulled up and in braids. She was just the type of girl he would go after. "Maybe I should go anyways. It doesn't look like I'll be missing much here."

Ebony could feel her face grow red as her eyes locked with Slade's. "Okay." She said acting cool.

"Then maybe after you can show me this skate park." Slade said knowing that he was winning her over.

"We'll see." Ebony said turning around and looking at the back of Jay's head. She wondered if he had heard their conversation, and she wondered what he thought about it.

* * *

><p>Ebony sat in the library by herself. She looked down at her notebook rereading what she had just written for her new English paper.<p>

"Hey." Someone said sitting down at the other end of the table.

Ebony glanced up at him and then sighed and looked back down at her paper. When the person didn't leave she spoke. "What'd you want Jay?" she asked.

"To talk." Jay said looking at her. "I know that we are fighting right now, and we're both to stubborn to work it out right now, but I just want to tell you something."

"Okay talk away." Ebony said not looking up.

"Slade isn't someone you should be friends with. I'm sure that I won't be the only person to think this Ebony. And you know I wouldn't only be telling you this if I didn't mean it." Jay said quickly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ebony said sitting down her pen. "Why do you think I shouldn't be friends with him? Is it because you're jealous?"

"Ebony." Jay said looking somewhat hurt. She was right, he was jealous, but he always wanted to keep her safe.

"Look Jay, I pick my friends. Not my mom, not Cloe or Mackenzie, not Bray and not you. Me!" Ebony said looking at him. "And so far I haven't seen anything wrong with Slade that would prevent me from being friends with him."

"Then please at lest be careful around him. I don't want anything to happen to you." Jay said standing up. "I do care about you Ebony."

"I know." Ebony said looking down at her paper and back up at him. "Maybe this just isn't the right time for us to try."

Jay sighed and looked at his watch. "I've got a meeting with coach about the fight. But can we talk later?"

"There's no hurt in trying." Ebony sighed as well. Talking didn't seem to be getting them anywhere at the moment.

* * *

><p>"Mind if I sit here?" Slade asked looking down at Ebony.<p>

"I don't care." Ebony said picking at the food in front of her. She has decided that today she would eat inside, away from her friends. She only had to be on campus for one more class, then she was free to leave.

"What's wrong?" Slade asked.

Ebony looked up at him. She was about to say something when she saw Jay walking by behind Slade. She couldn't help but watch him.

Slade looked over his shoulder and saw what captured Ebony's interest.

"Hey Ebony." Jay said standing at the end of the table.

Ebony looked at him and then looked away.

"Can we talk?" Jay said wishing she would say anything to him.

"Look blondie I think we both know she doesn't want to talk to you right now." Slade said feeling the tension between the two.

"Don't talk to me." Jay said looking over at Slade and then back to Ebony. "Please?" he asked.

"This isn't a good time." Ebony said looking up at him.

"Yeah you heard her just leave." Slade said smiling as he stood up.

"Don't push me man." Jay said looking over at Slade. "I don't want to get into it with you again."

"Well then why don't you just turn around and leave." Slade shot back.

"Look I'm not here to talk to you so just shut the hell up." Jay said getting annoyed.

Slade didn't say anything he just quickly swung his fist at Jay.

"Stop it!" Ebony shouted at the two boys began to exchange blows. "Both of you!" she shouted again. When the two had fallen to the ground with Slade on top Ebony managed to grab a hold of Slade's shirt and pull him away a little. "Leave Jay alone." She said getting between the two.

"I'm outta here." Slade said looking down at Ebony and then walking away.

"What is wrong with you?" Ebony asked looking down at Jay, who was still on the group with his lip split open.

"I didn't start it." Jay said looking up at her.

"But you didn't try and stop it either." Ebony said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Ebony, I just don't trust that guy." Jay said as she started to walk away from him.

"I can't do this right now." Ebony said before disappearing .


	37. Chapter 37

"That was almost as good as Warped was this year." Jack said later that night when they were all at the Skate Park diner.

"It was pretty good. And a great reason to get out of school." Ved said smiling.

"You guys are dumb." Cloe said rolling her eyes.

"So Mr. Too Good For Bam. What do you think now?" Ebony asked looking over at Slade.

Slade looked down and then back up at the group. "I still think he's full of himself."

"Yeah you know I much more prefer Ryan Dunn." Patsy said walking up to the group.

Everyone became extremely quite and looked at Patsy shocked. She hadn't spoke to hardly any of them since she crossed over.

"What do you want?" KC asked looking up at her.

"I need to talk to Cloe." Patsy said softly. She knew she had hurt KC, she knew she had hurt all of them in someway but mainly KC.

Cloe smiled and looked over at Jack. "I'll be right back." She said kissing him and then breaking away from his grip and going with Patsy.

"Well that was umm…interesting." Lex said.

"Whatever," KC said looking down at the food in front of him. That was the last time he said anything that night.

"I was thinking maybe this weekend we could hang out." Slade said turning to Ebony as everyone else started to talk about the day's events.

Ebony looked at him and smiled. "Sure that would be fun."

Slade smiled with triumph and turned back to the group.

"No man, that's not what's gonna happen." Bray said shaking his head.

"What's not gonna happen?" Ebony asked.

"We're talking about the preppy's." Ved said looking over at her. He was sure that wasn't something she wanted to hear about right now.

"I don't wanna know." Ebony said pushing her chair back and standing up. "I got to get home. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Hey are you taking Cloe?" Jack asked before Ebony left the table.

"I can. I don't know where her and Patsy went. If not you can bring her." Ebony said looking at Jack.

"Alright. See ya." Jack said smiling at Ebony. He was glad that Cloe had found a place to stay after everything that happened with her parents.

"Bye guys." Ebony said before walking away from the table.

* * *

><p>The next morning at school Jack was sitting outside with KC and Ved.<p>

"So have you told your parents yet man?" Ved asked looking at Jack. He was angry that Jack hadn't really done anything to help Cloe out.

"Yeah I told them the night I found out." Jack said with a sigh.

"I'm sure that didn't go over well." KC said shaking his head. "Jack was the first one of us to get the sex talk weren't you."

"Yeah, they started when I was 10." Jack said with a laugh. "I think they should have started earlier."

"Who should have started earlier?" a female asked from behind the boys.

All three boys turned around and looked up at the round-faced girl.

"Danni…" Jack said unsure of what else to say. He hadn't thought about what he was going to do when this moment came.

"I've been trying to call you since Saturday." Danni said looking down at him. "I left a few messages with your mom."

"Umm, yeah I…uhh, well you know." Jack said looking up at her still lost.

"I just saw Ebony's car. I'll meet up with you later man." Ved said getting up.

"Yeah." KC said patting Jack on the back. "See ya Danni." He said before walking away from them.

"Honestly Jack, I don't know." Danni said sitting down where Ved had just been sitting. "I have no clue what is going on and that's what makes it hard because I don't know what to do."

Jack sighed and looked down. This girl had become completely different. When he first started talking to her she was shy and sweet, but now she was like everyone else but she was still shy. Here she was sitting in a jean skirt with her hair perfectly done, when just one week ago her hair was a mess and she always worn a pair of baggy old jeans.

"Will you say something?" Danni asked looking over at Jack.

"I don't know what to say." Jack said lifting his head and looking over at her.

"You could start with why you took off, leaving me at the country club." Danni said softly.

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have left you like that but I had to get to the airport to stop Cloe from leaving. If I would have left any later I wouldn't have made it." Jack said looking away from her. This was harder than he ever thought it would be. He was breaking up with someone he really kinda liked.

"Cloe?" Danni said nodding her head. "So you two patched things up."

"Danni don't put it like that. Look a lot of stuff is going on right now that you don't know about. And I need to be there for Cloe and I want to be there for her." Jack said looking over at Danni and seeing the pain and tears in her eyes.

"I get it Jack. I was just one of those girls. What do they call them?" Danni asked. "Rebound?"

"Danni, no." Jack said. He felt as though someone had just stabbed him with a knife.

"Jack, yes. Look you may have been the first boy to take me out or whatever. But that doesn't mean that I don't know about dating. I am a teenager just like the rest of the kids in this school." Danni said looking away from him.

"I'm sorry." Jack said softly.

"I've got to go." Danni said getting up and walking away from Jack.

Jack sat and watched as she walked into the school. When he couldn't see her anymore he sighed loudly and rested his head in his hands. He had just done something he knew he would regret later.

* * *

><p>Ebony sat in the library trying to concentrate on the homework she don't finished the night before. She couldn't understand this math problem and it was starting to give her a head ach. But she knew why she couldn't understand the problem. It was because so many other things were going through her head. She was excited about hanging out with Slade this weekend but she still couldn't stop thinking about what Jay had told her and that scared her. If what he said was still stuck in her head then maybe there was something else that he hadn't told her. He never did give her a reason for not hanging out with Slade. But then again she was always thinking about Jay, or at lest lately she had been.<p>

"Hey." Bray said sitting down next to Ebony.

Ebony looked up from her book and smiled at him. "Hey."

"You okay?" Bray asked looking at her.

"Fine, why?" Ebony asked.

"Jay." Bray said looking at her.

"What about him?" Ebony asked giving a loud sigh. He was the last person she wanted to talk about with Bray.

"You want to tell me what's going on? I mean for a while you two were together or whatever. Then the country club and now its like you won't even look at him." Bray said trying to find out what was going on with Ebony.

"If you want me to tell you that you were right, then you were right." Ebony said looking up at him.

"What?" Bray asked confused.

"You told me to be careful, that Jay would only screw me up even more. And, well, you're right." Ebony said looking up at the ceiling so she didn't have to look at him. It was hard to admit to him that he was right, because she had wanted him to be wrong.

"Ebony I…" Bray said but stopped. He didn't know what to say to her about this. He knew something like this was going to happen and now that it did he was lost. There was nothing he could do to help her now. She had done something he had avoided, falling in love. "You'll be okay."

"I know."

"If you hurt this much, then maybe you're picking the wrong thing. Did you ever look at it that way? Maybe Jay isn't as bad for you as I thought he was." Bray said.

"I can't always defend myself though. I mean with him things are fine, but his friends." Ebony said looking back at Bray. "I just can't always do it and I shouldn't have to."

"How do you think he feels when he's around us? It's not like we're the easiest people to get along with. And name one time he hasn't had to defend himself with Lex around." Bray said getting up.

"I guess I never thought about it like that." Ebony sighed. Bray was right. There were so many times that Jay had to defend himself to Lex, and some many times that she had just let it be, because she knew that was just the way Lex was.

"Think about it, and then talk to him." Bray said before walking away from her. He knew he had gotten through to her. She would to talking to him soon. When he got out of the library he smiled at Jay.

"Well?" Jay asked.

"I hate you man but I hate seeing Ebony the way she is right now." Bray said looking at Jay. "Just give her until next week."

"Thank you." Jay said.

"You better get yourself ready cause if you hurt her anymore I swear to god I'm coming after you." Bray said glaring at him before he walked away.


	38. Chapter 38

Tai-san was in the kitchen cooking, while Lex was doing his homework at the table.

Lex looked up at Tai-san and smiled. "Tai can I ask you something?" he asked.

"No, I'm not doing your homework for you." Tai-san said not bothering to turn around.

"That's not what I wanted to ask." Lex said looking down at his book and closing it. "I finished it all anyways."

Tai-san turned and slowly and looked at him. "Are you feeling all right?" she asked.

"Yeah." Lex said getting up.

"Okay so what do you want to ask me?" Tai-san asked turning back to face the stove.

"Do you love me?" Lex asked pushing himself up onto the counter next to the stove.

Tai-san looked up at Lex. "Of course I do." She said softly. "But are you sure you're feeling well?" she asked rising an eyebrow.

"I already told you I feel fine." Lex said smiling at her.

"Then what's going on?" tai-san asked.

"This whole thing with Jack and Cloe." Lex said looking away from her and then back at her. "It's got me thinking."

"Me too." Tai-san said looking up at him. "I mean I'm not ready to throw my life away on anything."

Lex looked at her before saying anything. That wasn't what he had wanted her to say. He had planned on doing all the talking while she sat and listened quietly as always.

"What were you thinking?" Tai-san asked getting the feeling that something else was going on in Lex's head.

"Oh nothing," Lex said smiling at her. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Okay." Tai-san said smiling and turning back to the stove.

Lex sighed to himself as he walked away. He had wanted to ask her to marry him, but now he wasn't so sure that she would say yes and he didn't ask questions he didn't already knew the answer.

* * *

><p>Ebony sat at a table at the diner with Slade. She couldn't stop laughing as he told jokes and stories about things that she normally wouldn't find all that funny. But there was something about the way he was telling them. It was almost as though he knew how to make her laugh.<p>

"So then he-" Slade started but was interrupted.

"What is it you get a new guy ever month?" a male asked from behind Ebony.

Ebony's eyes fell to the ground. She knew that voice better than anyone else's and she also knew the pain in the voice. She slowly turned herself around and looked up at him. "Hey Tommy."

"Don't hey me Ebony." Tommy said looking at her. "One piece of advice man." He said looking at Slade. "Don't fall for this one, she takes off as soon as you do."

"Tommy." Ebony said getting up. She looked at him then back at Slade. "I'll be right back." She said before leaving.

Tommy looked down at her and waited for her to say something.

"What the hell?" Ebony asked looking up at him.

"What? You're the one that keeps bringing new guys around here. I think I need to start writing it down, I might not remember them all." Tommy said.

"He is a friend from school, nothing more than that Tommy. And so what if he was something more than a friend, am I not allowed to eat here anymore?" Ebony asked pointing back at the diner.

"Yeah, a friend, I heard that one with the football player." Tommy said. "Ebony I've watched you bounce from guy to guy in there. And I was okay with that, but these last two, people I don't even know. How do I know if they're good enough? I worry about you when I'm not with you."

Ebony sighed and looked up at him. His eyes showed his worry better than his face. She put her arms around him, and hugged him, breathing in his smell. "I'm sorry okay. Slade is new in town, he's a pretty cool guy, you might actually like him if you spend a minute with him."

"I don't want to like some guy that has a thing for you Ebony." Tommy said turning around.

"What do you want me to do?" Ebony asked.

"Why don't you stop running from every guy, start facing your problems." Tommy said pushing her back away from him and looking at her.

"I'm facing you aren't I?" Ebony asked.

"I'm not your problem. I've always known where I stood with you." Tommy said. "Running off, with whoever the hell that guy is, isn't going to erase the fact that just two weeks ago you were crying your eyes out in a dress."

"Tommy I was crying because I fixed that problem." Ebony said turning around and walking towards the diner. "I'm sorry, and that's all I can say."

"I don't want you say anything, I want you to do something about it." Tommy said before walking away from her.

Ebony sighed and went back inside and sat down with Slade.

"What was that all about?" Slade asked looking at Ebony.

"Ex-boyfriend, I guess." Ebony said forcing herself to smile. She wasn't going to let what Tommy said get to her. She had to enjoy her date with Slade.

* * *

><p>The next day when Jay was in the locker room changing for football practice when he heard two people talking about Ebony. It made him stop, and listen, even if it would make him later than he already was.<p>

"Heard you went out with Ebony Erickson last night." Someone said.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" the other guy asked.

Jay knew right away it was Mega and Slade. But he didn't understand why Slade was even in the locker room.

"It's not, just keeping tabs." Mega said with a laugh.

"Why do you even care?" Slade asked.

"No reason, just watch out, you don't want make the football players anymore pissed with you." Mega said.

"Football players? You mean the blonde boy, your friend." Slade said. "What does he have to do with Ebony?"

"They were together, or whatever before you showed up. But it ended pretty quickly, so either she isn't that good in bed, or she's just way too easy." Mega replied.

"And just cause of that you think she's easy?" Slade asked.

"Well yeah. I mean look at her. Then there is her sister, the white one that is, she's screwed just about every guy in the school." Mega told him.

"Oh really." Slade said.

There was a pause of silence and Jay was temped to walk over there and show that he was still changing but he just waited for them to continue talking. He wanted, he needed something on Slade so he could prove to Ebony that he wasn't what she thought.

"How many sisters does she have?" Slade asked.

"There are four Ericson girls. She's got another step sister though." Mega replied.

"And how many of them have you been with?" Slade asked.

"None of them." Mega said.

"To hard for you?" Slade asked.

"Not my type, but I'm sure I'll have a go at each of them before I leave this place." Mega said.

"Yeah." Slade said. "There's a party this weekend at Ebony's. I guess her mom is gone or something. So you should come. Maybe you could get the white one while I've got Ebony." Slade said

"You bringing any party favors?" Mega asked.

"Yeah I'll try and get something today. That way we'll have no problems man." Slade said.

"Yeah." Mega said. "I'll see you later big brother."

Jay waited until he knew that Mage was gone before going over and looking at Slade's back. "Is that the only reason you're with her? Is to sleep with her?"

Slade turned around and smiled. "That's the only reason you were with her," he said;

"I didn't sleep with Ebony. I have more respect for her than that." Jay said walking closer to him. He couldn't believe how angry he was with this guy.

"Really? She must have been really good if you're trying this hard to get her back." Slade said turning and looking back in the open locker. "What'd she do in bed that was so good?"

Jay didn't say anything he just swung his fist. This was the third time he would be fighting with this guy in the last three days. He just hoped that the out come was better than the first two times.


	39. Chapter 39

Ebony let out a sigh and she picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked. She was suspired by the voice on the other end.

"I need you do me a favor." Ved said quickly and in a whisper.

"Okay what'd you want?" Ebony asked.

"I need you to go to the hospital." Ved said.

"What? Are you okay?" Ebony asked getting worried that something had happened to Ved.

"I'm fine, but Jay isn't. Someone needs to go and get him. I would just have you take me but I'm grounded so I can't leave the house." Ved said still in a whisper.

"Jay? What happened, is he alright?" Ebony asked as fear and worry took over.

"I don't know what went down. But please can you go and get him. My mother would freak out if she knew he was in the hospital." Ved replied.

"Yeah I guess I owe him anyways." Ebony said. She was about to say bye when Ved hung up the phone. "No one in this world says bye anymore before hanging up do they." Ebony said to herself as she got up. "Cloe I'll be back soon. I gotta go do something."

"Okay." Cloe called from the living room.

"You want to pick up some pizza's for us on your way back, I'll order them?" Jack asked coming out to meet her. He pulled out two twenties from his pocket.

"Not a problem." Ebony said taking the money and putting it in her back pocket. "I'll be back in an hour." she said before walking out of the house. She drove right to the hospital and parked. When she walked into the lobby she got the uneasy feeling she always got when she walked into a building with sick or dying people. "I'm looking for Jay Lindwood." She said to the lady behind the desk.

"Room 228, down the hall and to your left." The lady said looking down at the paper in front of her.

"Thank you." Ebony said before walking down the hall. She was getting nervous with every step she took. She couldn't help but wonder what she was going to find. When she found the room she knocked and pushed open the door. She sighed with relief to see that Jay was fine. His right arm was in a brace and he had now another black eye to match his fading one.

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked standing up and looking at Ebony.

"Ved called and asked me to come and pick you up." Ebony said looking away from him. She didn't want to make any type of eye contact with him.

"So you came?" Jay asked looking up at her.

"Of course." Ebony said softly.

"Right." Jay said.

"I guess you should get checked out." Ebony said looking around the room.

"Yeah I guess." Jay said grabbing his coat with his left hand and heading towards the door.

Ebony went out and followed Jay to the desk, where he had trouble signing his name. Then she walked out to the car with him not saying a word. But once they got in the car she had to ask him. "What happened?"

"Football." Jay said lying.

"If it was football you would have called your mom. What happened Monday? How'd you and Ram get beaten up? The fat lip and the bloody nose?" Ebony asked looking over at him.

"Nothing." Jay said looking out the window.

"I have a right to know Jay. You're sitting in my car and I'm taking you home." Ebony said looking up at him.

"I don't wanna talk to you about it." Jay said looking at her. "Sound familiar?"

"Is this really about you getting me out of jail?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah maybe that does have something to do with it. And maybe it's the fact that if I do tell you, you won't believe me. So I would prefer to be speared from you yelling at me." Jay said looking away from her again.

"Okay you wanna know why I ended up in jail again?" Ebony said. "Because the party at my house. Someone called the cops to complain about the noise. Drinking, party, ect, I got busted."

"I could care less about how you ended up there Ebony." Jay shouted looking back at her. "I want to know why you called me."

"I told you that. I didn't want my dad to find out." Ebony shouted back at him.

"You could have called Ved. So why'd you call me?" Jay shouted.

"You were the first person I thought of." Ebony said in a calm voice.

Jay sighed and looked at her. "I got into a fight." She said.

"With who?" Ebony asked.

"Slade." Jay said looking away from her, because he didn't want to see her reaction.

"Why have you been fighting with him?" Ebony asked remaining calm.

"The first time he started it. He was pushing Ram and it just happened. You know what happened the second time and then today he said something." Jay said not wanting to tell her.

"What'd he say? And don't lie to me." Ebony said.

"He was talking about how he was just with you cause he wanted to sleep with you. He was telling Mega all this in the locker room. They were talking about Mackenzie too." Jay said turning to look at her ready to see her explode.

Ebony looked at Jay and then in front of her. "I should take you home." She said softly, starting the car. She didn't want to believe what Jay had said but there was something inside her that said she should.

She stopped in front of Jay's house and looked over at him.

"Thanks for the ride." Jay said looking over at her.

"The night at that party, at Ram's, I saw you." Ebony said looking down at the space between the two seats.

"You went with me." Jay said unsure of where this was going.

"I saw you and Amber." Ebony said looking up. "Some of the girls there that I knew told me that you two always end up making out or fighting."

Jay sighed and leaned his head back.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I know that my friends are hard on you as well. Its just Amber is different. She really pushed my buttons. And I know that you two have a past together, so it's just hard to sit there and take it." Ebony told him.

"I promise that you won't have to take anything from Amber without me there." Jay said sitting up and looking over at her. He took both her hands in his left hand.

"You can't always be there though." Ebony sighed.

"I want to always be there." Jay said looking at her.

Ebony knew what was coming. He was going to kiss her. She could feel it in the air.

Jay wanted to kiss her. But he didn't want to screw things back up with them because he knew that he couldn't always say sorry and be back in her good graces. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said softly pulling back.

Ebony was a little amazed that he didn't try and kiss her. She watched as he got out of her car and stood in looking at her. "Yeah, tomorrow." She sighed before pulling out of his driveway.

* * *

><p>"What's taking Ebony so long?" Cloe asked looking at the clock.<p>

"I don't know. She went out so I'm guessing she had things to do." Jack said glancing at Cloe and then back at the TV.

"Can I ask you something?" Cloe asked after a moment of nothing but the voices from the TV.

"Sure thing." Jack said still watching the TV.

"Do you want this?" Cloe asked trying to hide her annoyance that he wouldn't look at her.

"Want what?" Jack asked looking at her. He could tell that a serious talk was about to take place and he wasn't so sure he wanted it to.

"This." Cloe said. "This whole thing that's going on with us."

Jack sighed and turned the TV off. He didn't know if he wanted it. Maybe that's why things with them had been a little weird. They both knew they needed to talk about it but he knew that he didn't want to talk about it. And he felt bad about referring to the baby as an 'it'. "I don't know Clo." Jack finally said looking over at her.

Cloe took a deep breath and sat up and looked at Jack. "If there is ever a time that you want out of this whole mess, just tell me. I don't expect you to stick around for long. I mean I am ruining your life and your future." Cloe told him.

"Cloe!" Jack said sitting up straight and taking her hand. "Don't think like that. Look we made this mess." Jack said putting his free hand on her stomach. "And I'm not going to just take off in the middle of it. I would never do something like that to you or our baby."

Cloe could feel the tears spilling out from her eyes. "Okay." She whispered.

"Come here." Jack said pulling her over to him and smiling as she cuddled up next to him.


	40. Chapter 40

Mackenzie sighed as she looked out her bedroom window. So much was going on in her life. She was mad at herself for missing her brother's day. They all had forgotten it this year. It felt like any other day for a change. Her doctor said that it was a good thing. That not spending the day dwelling on his death was a sign that things were getting better. But her doctor also told her that she did the right thing for forgiving Ved. But Mackenzie wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>Ved sat in his room looking at the picture in his hand. He smiled down at it. He slowly ran the tip of his figure over her face. There was nothing more he wanted at the moment than to hold her. To whisper her name in her ear. To smell her hair, he just wanted her. He sat the frame back on his desk but continued to stare at it and dream about her.<p>

Jay stood in his brother's doorway watching him. Ved was sitting with his back to him looking at the only picture he had in his room. "Thanks." Jay said making his presence noticed.

Ved spun around in his chair and looked at his brother. "What happened?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Jay said with a small smile. "But if mom and dad ask you before they ask me let's just say football."

"They aren't going to believe that." Ved said turning back around. "You've been playing football since you were 7 and not once have you broken your arm, or gotten two black eyes."

"They'll believe it if I tell them." Jay said turning to leave his brothers room.

"Jay?" Ved called out after him.

Jay turned back around and looked at his brother. "Yeah?" he asked.

"You're welcome." Ved said still not facing his brother.

Jay just smiled before making his way to his own room. Ved telling him that meant more to him than anything anyone else could say to him at the moment. Him and his little brother had never been that close and Jay knew that it had to do with the fact that his parents didn't really want another boy and weren't thrilled when Jay's mother got pregnant. Jay sighed as he entered his room. He had thought that it was a lost cause for him and Ved to get along. But maybe, just maybe there was still a chance that they could form a brotherly relationship.

* * *

><p>When Ebony walked into the house she dropped two pizza boxes on the coffee table in the living room, where Cloe and Jack were watching TV. She sat down in one of the chairs and opened the box.<p>

"You're glowing." Cloe said getting herself some pizza.

"What?" Ebony asked with cheese hanging off her chin. "Really, really hot."

"You are glowing. Did you run into Slade or something?" Cloe asked looking at her.

"No. I didn't see Slade. Can't I just be happy because I'm eating pizza?" Ebony asked putting her slice back down.

"Yeah right, like that's something that would make you glow." Jack said with his eyes once again glued to the TV.

"I love pizza. I'm happy I'm eating it. That's all." Ebony said getting up. "You guys want a pop or anything?"

"Yeah and the reason for why you're glowing. Did the pizza guy hit on you?" Cloe shouted after Ebony.

Ebony returned a few minutes later with three 7ups. "Yeah that's it. The pizza guy hit on me." She said rolling her eyes and sitting down. "If it's all right with you, I would just prefer to eat and watch TV instead of playing 20 questions."

"Yeah sure. Fine. But that doesn't mean I won't ask you later." Cloe said taking a pop from her and turning back to the TV.

Ebony smiled to herself and shook her head. She still wasn't sure if this was something she wanted to get herself into. But she couldn't help but be happy. Jay had always had that effect on her. There had always been something about that made her smile like Goofy.

* * *

><p>Ebony could hear the screaming. It sounded as though someone was in pain. She slowly forced her eyes opened and it took her a minute to really wake up all the way. As she walked out of her bedroom door to find out what was going on she pulled a shirt over her head. She knew that it couldn't be her mom at step dad because they weren't due back for another week and there was no way they would come home early. As she made her way down the stairs the voices became clearer.<p>

"You are coming with us." A male shouted.

"You can't do this." Another male voice came.

Ebony could tell that the second voice was Jack's. But she didn't know what he was yelling about. She turned to where the voices were coming for to see a scene of chaos taking place.

"She is coming with us and there is nothing you can do. I will not allow my daughter to give birth to a bastard child." The man that had to have been Cloe's father said looking at Jack.

"Ma, please." Cloe said sobbing.

"What the hell is going on?" Ebony asked loudly over all the screaming and crying.

"I bet this is the girl that has got you acting all crazy." Her father replied looking at Ebony.

Ebony raised and eyebrow and looked over at the man. She had never met Cloe's parents but she always knew that they disapproved of her hanging around Ebony. "Look umm…Mr.…Cloe's dad. I don't know what you're doing here. But you are yelling in my house and at eight o'clock in the morning none the less, and that happens to be something I will not tolerate from anyone other than my parents. So if you would so kindly lower your voices, and talk about this rationally, we can figure all this out."

Cloe's dad looked at Ebony for a second not sure if he wanted to listen to her. He had never taken ordered from someone that had no respect for him.

"We are here to get our daughter." Cloe's mother said stepping in. She looked down at Ebony and then over at Cloe. "She is not 18 and there by law, she still has to listen to us."

"That is true. But when a child is being abused at home…" Ebony started.

"We have never hit Cloe before." Cloe's father shouted.

"I never said you have physically abused her. But Cloe is over the age of sixteen, and you can't make her do something that she does not wish to. Plus you two are acting rather ridiculous. Cloe and Jack have found something in each other that I don't think many people find. And if you rip them apart now then you might was well kill her because she won't be able to find the right type of happiness to make her happy." Ebony said with a big breath.

"I don't care what some little girl thinks. Cloe is coming with us and going up state." Cloe's father said looking at Ebony.

"No I'm not!" Cloe shouted at her father.

"Excuse me?" her mother asked. "Don't you dare take that tone with your father."

"You can't do this." Cloe said shaking her head.

"Oh yes we can. If you don't come home with us you're going to end up on the streets. And I will not have a daughter of mine becoming a hooker." Her father replied.

"Cloe is staying with me." Ebony shouted getting fed up with Cloe's parents. "Look I know you two don't think much of me but guess what? I don't think much of you as parents either, so it makes us pretty even."

"What do you think your mother will just let some knocked up teen live with you?" Cloe's father asked.

"Marry me?" Jack asked looking over at Cloe.

The whole room got quite. They had all forgotten about Jack being in the room.

"What?" Ebony asked with huge eyes.

"Cloe, will you marry me?" Jack asked.

Cloe felt as though she couldn't breathe. She didn't know whether to say yes or no. Would it do her any good to say yes?

"She will not." Cloe's mother said quickly.

"Cloe I love you. I love our baby. I want us to be a family. Marry me?" Jack asked again.

Cloe looked at him with tears still streaming down her face. "I…I…love you Jack." She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jack said smiling and holding Cloe tightly.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cloe's parents." Ebony said smiling at them. "You get your first grandchild, a son-in-law and kicked out of my house."

Both of them were too stunned to say anything. They just stood watching their daughter.

"Yeah. Get out." Ebony said standing in front of them. "When you grow up you can come back." She said following them to the door. "God, what a morning." Ebony said closing the door and sliding down to the floor.


	41. Chapter 41

"Yeah we're getting married." Cloe said beaming at her friends as they all sat in Ebony's living room later that afternoon.

Tia-san and Mackenzie both congratulated them while Lex and Bray looked at Jack like he was crazy.

"The wedding won't be until we're both 18. But I knew I had to do something." Jack said smiling over at Cloe.

"Yeah it was some morning." Ebony said with a sigh as she leaned back in the chair.

"Yeah? And what about last night?" Mackenzie said looking over at her sister. She knew that she was going to set her up, and embarrass her by bringing the subject up, but she couldn't help it.

Ebony could feel the blood rush to her face. "What about it?" she asked, playing innocent, or at lest trying.

"A little birdie told me that you had to pick Jay up last night. And that it took an extremely long time for you two to get home." Mackenzie said smiling. "A lot longer than it should have taken."

"And where is that little birdie?" Tai-san asked noticing the absences of Ved.

"Grounded." Ebony and Mackenzie said in unison.

"Oh." Tai-san replied looking at both girls.

"Ved called me last night and asked me to pick up Jay. So I did because he did me a favor earlier." Ebony replied as though it was nothing for them to worry about. But she knew better than to think that her friends were that stupid, they would catch on sooner or later

"You were gone for over an hour." Cloe said eyeing her.

"What happened last night doesn't matter. Cloe and Jack are gonna get married people!" Ebony said trying to get everyone's eyes off of her.

"Yeah in, what, 13, 14 months?" Jack said looking over at Ebony.

"Why was Jay in the hospital?" Bray asked looking at Ebony.

"You know you really were happy when you came home last night." Cloe said looking over at her as well.

"He did something to his wrist, I'd really rather not talk about this right now." Ebony said pushing herself out of her chair when she heard her door bell ring.

"Poor baby, I guess his football season's over." KC said with a smirk.

"Football season is over." Bray said looking at KC, "It's almost winter break kid."

"So you're guilty." Lex shouted after her.

"I never said that. Look all that happened was I picked him up and we talked for a little. Nothing more than-" Ebony said opening the door and facing the person hidden behind it.

"More that what?" Cloe shouted when Ebony stopped talking.

Ebony could fell the knots in her stomach form and her mouth became suddenly dry as she looked up at the person standing on her front porch. She was so sure that after their last encounter that she wouldn't ever have to see him again. Looking into the face of the past was not the hard part for her. But she knew better than to trust him, this time around. She wasn't sure how to react as she stood their looking at the male that towered over her.

"You see a ghost or something?" the male asked with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"That is what you're suppose to be." Ebony said feeling every muscle in her body go tense. She felt like a little kid, scared on the spot, to scared to move, to scared to close the door.<p>

"Is that any way to greet me?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ebony asked in a whisper.

"I thought I would drop by and say hi to my little sisters." He said with a smile.

"I'm not your sister." Ebony snapped looking up at him with hate.

"You really need to get over that." He said pushing past her and walking into the house.

"Ebbz who is it?" Cloe shouted from the living room.

"Someone that's not welcomed." Ebony muttered walking into the living room.

"Oh my god!" Mackenzie shouted getting up and running to her brother. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and hugged him.

"Good to see you too sis." He said trying to keep his balance.

"You really need to leave Jacob." Ebony said trying to control her emotions. She looked over at Bray, and saw that he knew right away who he was.

"This is my brother you guys! What are you doing here?" Mackenzie asked hitting her brother, acting as though she didn't hear Ebony.

"Well I haven't seen you in a few months so I thought I would drop by and see how things are going." Jacob said smiling.

"God I can't believe you're here." Mackenzie said still in shock. "You want something to drink?" she asked taking his hand and pulling him out of the room.

"You okay?" Bray asked looking over at Ebony.

Ebony wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "He needs to leave, now."

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't like him?" Cloe asked looking over at Ebony.

"I don't think we need to talk about it Clo." Bray said quickly when he saw the expression on Ebony's face.

"Get rid of him, now." Ebony said before heading for the stairs.

"Alright." Bray said watching as Ebony walked away. He had known Ebony longer than most of their friends. He had met her not even a year after her brother's death, and he knew what Jacob coming back meant. He knew about their past, and he also knew that everyone else had no clue, not even Mackenzie.


	42. Chapter 42

Ebony sat in her room looking out the window. She could hear everyone downstairs talking. But she couldn't be down there. She couldn't be around Jacob. She didn't want him in her house or in her life for that matter. He had screwed her more up than anyone else had before, and just the thought of him was killing Ebony. She allowed the tears to flow while she looked out the window, waiting to see him leave. But instead she saw a jeep, Jay was here. She pushed herself up and ran for the door. She needed to get out of the house. Get to someone that knew what had happened, someone that would understand, she need the protection of his arms.

Jay pushed himself off her car and put his hand that wasn't broke in his lettermen's jacket as he walked towards Ebony.

When Ebony reached Jay her emotions took over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to full on sob.

Jay didn't say anything. He didn't need to say anything at the moment. He just put his arms around her and held her close to him.

"He's here." She said when she pulled back enough to look up at Jay.

"Who's here?" Jay asked unsure of whom she was speaking of.

"Jacob." Ebony said in a small voice.

Jay felt the anger pulse through him at the mention of his name, but he knew he had to keep Ebony calm. "You're fine, nothing is going to happen, I'm here." He replied. He didn't know first hand what had happened with Ebony and Jacob, but he had heard from Ved. It was after the funeral, when Jacob had come back to late, but didn't seem to care; he was always strung out on something. But Jay did know for a fact that Jacob had introduced Ebony into the same life style that he was living.

Ebony started to laugh as Jay tried rubbing her back. "Your arm." She said pulling away from him.

Jay let out a small laugh and held up his cast. "Yeah, I know."

Wiping her tears away Ebony asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Jay said simply. "Should we go in, or would you rather stay out here? Have you called the cops?"

"No. I don't know what to do, I can't think straight." Ebony said folding her arms in front of her chest and rubbing her bare arms. "My mind keeps going back, the taste, the feel, everything, it hurts."

Jay took his jacket off and put it around her. "Nothing is going to happen, trust me. I'm not going to let him near you."

Ebony only nodded her head. It was so hard to explain the things she was feeling right now. She reached out and took a hold of his left hand and they walked side by side into the house. She stayed close to his side, not wanting to slip away with Jacob so close.

"When did he get here?" Jay asked as they when in through the kitchen.

"Twenty minutes ago, I told Bray to get rid of him, without letting Mackenzie know." Ebony sighed.

"Well, well, well." Jacob said when the two entered the kitchen.

"Jacob." Jay nodded, not trying to be polite.

"Jay man. Look at you." Jacob said smiling at Jay. "I see you finally got Ebony."

Ebony turned her head to look away from Jacob.

"How long are you going to be in town?" Jay asked.

"You know me, I'm just blowing through. I got some business stuff to take care of. It might last a few weeks, maybe a few months. It's a good chance to see the family." Jacob said nodding his head. "But this one here doesn't seem to want to see me."

"Yeah well after your last visit home, you should understand why she doesn't want to see much of you, that's why it's time you left. You can visit with Mackenzie at her house." Jay said not hiding his anger.

"What the hell are you talking about? What's he talking about Ebony?" Jacob asked getting angry as well. It was like walking on glass bottles with him, too much pressure and it would break.

"Don't play dumb." Ebony said softly looking at her feet then back up at him. "I want you to leave. If you want to see Mackenzie, then you can see her at your mother's house. But I do not want to see you in my house again. You're not welcomed here."

"I don't want to fucking hear this from you." Jacob said throwing the soda pop that was in his hand against the wall. "I'll fucking visit with my sister where ever the fucking hell I want too." He screamed.

All the noise in the kitchen could be heard from the living room and everyone came rushing to see what was going on.

Bray was the first through the door and he knew right away what was happening. He had after all meet Ebony in rehab, so he knew what it was like when someone was coming down from a high.

"What the heck is going on?" Mackenzie said looking from her sister to her brother. She stood next to Jacob.

Everyone else stood by the kitchen door, except for Bray who had made his way over to Ebony, placing more bodies between the two.

"You're the fucking little slut that wanted to get into all of it, so don't try and blame me." Jacob shouted at Ebony as he walked closer to her.

Jay stepped in front of Ebony, pushing her a few feet back, and he noticed that Bray was standing next to him. "She asked you to leave." Jay said looking up at him.

"Yeah, I think it's time you go." Bray said as well.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Mackenzie shouted looking at her brother and then at Jay and Bray.

Jacob's anger seemed to decrease when he looked at Mackenzie. "Nothing, just lies someone likes to spread. Let's go home." He said turning around and pushing through Ebony's friends and out the door.

"He hasn't even been here an hour and you've already upset him, good going." Mackenzie said looking at Ebony and then turning to follow her brother.

Bray turned to Jay, and he knew that Jay could handle Ebony. He knew the code and he knew what he had to do.

Ebony turned and gave Bray and tight hug before taking Jay's hand and heading up the stairs.

Jay walked into Ebony's room locking the door behind him. "You okay?" he asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ebony sighed laying back. She knew she wasn't really fine, she could feel her whole body tremble. She had heard stories at meetings about how easy it was to relapse, how bad fining could be, and she didn't believe any of it until now.

"He's gone." Jay said trying to reassure her. She could feel how tight her whole body was.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Ebony sighed. For a moment things almost felt the same way they did with her and Jay as they were when they were younger.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry that he showed up. We should have called the cops, you have a restraining order against him." Jay said rubbing her arm softly.

"Mackenzie is already mad. She can't know more than she already does. Getting the police involved with her here would have been worse." Ebony sighed

"Ebony?" Jay asked, after a long while of them sitting together.

"Yes?" Ebony asked focusing on the ceiling.

"I have something I want to ask you." Jay said looking forward at the door.

Ebony sat up quickly and looked over at him. "What?" she asked.

"I want to know if I'm even going to have a chance with you. I want to know if you want there to be a chance for us." Jay said looking over at her.

"Jay I don't know what chance we have. I don't know anything at the moment. Did you space out in the kitchen or something, because after something like that, I don't want to think at all." Ebony said as tears started to reform in her eyes. "I can't even believe that you're asking me this now of all times."

"Ebony?" Jay asked again.

"What now?" Ebony snapped looking over at him.

Jay smiled and slowly brought his head towards hers. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered before kissing her softly.


End file.
